La magia interior
by Anna Voig
Summary: Capítulo XIII!!! Una prometedora visita a Hogsmeade para S y S.... Y al final una nota sobre "La búsqueda"(IMPORTANTE) Please R/R ^__^
1. Capitulo I

Capitulo I  
El regreso  
  
  
¡Hogwarts! - pensó- Sonja mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aire y sentía el aroma del castillo. Habían pasado 18 años desde la última vez que lo vio pero el colegio permanecía igual, las mismas torres y ventanas, las mismas escaleras, el mismo aroma.  
  
Había temido este momento pero a la vez lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas; volver a Inglaterra fue difícil e incluso doloroso pero volver a Hogwarts la llenaba de alegría y de esperanza, aquí había pasado 7 años convirtiéndose en maga, conocido a sus más grandes amigos ( y enemigos añadió una voz en su cabeza) y fue aquí donde lo conoció a él............  
  
Siguió caminando hacia el castillo........ pero ya no prestaba atención, su mente se encontraba vagando en sus recuerdos... el cambio de horario y la voz de Emily ( su mejor amiga).  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! Nos toca pociones con los de Slytherin......... ¿no les tocaba con los Gryffindor?  
  
Todos los alumnos de sétimo año de la mesa de Ravenclaw reaccionaron parecido, a nadie le agradaba la idea de pasar clase alguna con los Slytherin, se decía que todos ( sobre todos los del último año) estaban al servicio de Voldemort ( quien no debe ser nombrado para la pobre Emily quien casi se desmaya al escuchar el nombre). Esto había ocasionado un rechazo generalizado de las otras casas, pero las mayores peleas se daban con los de Gryffindor ( aún recordaba el chico el año anterior que tuvo que pasar tres semanas en la enfermería.........al final la señora Pomfrey pudo remover -podar- los rosales de la cabeza) a Sonja le parecía lógico que los hubieran cambiado de horarios.  
  
- Si -aceptó Emily- pero por qué nos lo tienen que poner a nosotros......  
  
- Me imagino que nos consideran menos belicosos que los Gryffindor, además qué tan malo puede ser, ya hemos tenido clases con ellos antes.....  
  
- Aja, pero eso fue hace tres años, y -añadió susurrando- entonces no eran tan allegados a quien tu sabes.........  
  
- Bueno, pero el horario ya esta hecho......... lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevar la clase como siempre, como si no estuvieran allí..........  
  
- Tienes razón........... pero vamos ya, si no llegamos tarde.  
  
Para Sonja el curso de pociones era su favorito, a pesar de que todas las clases le gustaban (como buena Ravenclaw) y que para otras como por ejemplo encantamientos ( con el jefe de su casa el profesor Flitwick) tenía cierta destreza lo suyo eran las pociones, era algo para lo que tenía una habilidad natural.  
  
Recordó haber entrado a la clase y que se dirigió a su sitio de siempre sacó sus cosas y no fue hasta un minuto muy tarde que se dio cuenta ( cuando Emily tosió elocuentemente) que ha su lado ya se hallaba sentado alguien......  
  
- Este es mi sitio- dijo ella mirando al muchacho que estaba en el otro extremo del banco; era delgado, alto, de piel cetrina, pelo negro y de nariz ganchuda.........  
  
- Nuestro - puntualizó Emily mirándolo con furia- desde el primer año....  
  
- ¿ Podrías por favor cambiar de sitio? - dijo Sonja tratando de ser amable y de calmar a Emily que parecía a punto de saltarle encima  
  
Él no contestó, simplemente la miró y se volvió a conversar con sus amigos sin prestarle la mayor atención.  
  
- Vamos -dijo Emily, mirando a Sonja - no se puede esperar amabilidad de estos..........  
  
Él se volvió a mirarla como calculando sus palabras con un brillo en los ojos, al verlos supo que no se podía tratar de nada bueno.......  
  
- Si muévanse -dijo en un tono ofensivo- que este es el sitio de Duncker y no va a estar muy contento de saber que estuvo en el una sangre sucia.....  
  
Aquello fue demasiado, todos los Ravenclaws que estaban escuchando la conversación saltaron de sus sitios dispuestos a lanzarle un maleficio ( el término sangre sucia era una forma muy vulgar de llamar a un mago hijo de muggles, es decir no magos) pero en ese momento entró el profesor Silvanus. Sonja no tuvo tiempo de cambiar de sitio, Emily se sentó rápidamente detrás de ella.  
  
- Clase, clase........ que pasa aquí.......todo el mundo a sus sitios. Bueno -continuó con un tono más calmado cuando todos se sentaron- como alumnos de sétimo año verán algunas de las pociones más difíciles como preparación para los ÉXTASIS, por lo tanto espero de ustedes completa dedicación y cuidado en sus trabajos, espero además que este cambio de horario sea beneficicioso y que aprendan a trabajar en equipo.....  
  
Sonja no siguió escuchando, sabía que no había posibilidad de trabajar en equipo con gente como aquella.........  
  
- ¿Señorita Branwen?  
  
- ¿Si profesor? - dijo en un tono nervioso, todos la miraban  
  
- Le pregunté cuál es el principal ingrediente del suero de la verdad - dijo el profesor Silvanus notablemente enojado al tener que repetirle la pregunta a quien él consideraba su alumna estrella- parece que las vacaciones no le han sentado bien....  
  
Todos rieron, Sonja se puso furiosa, ella usualmente estaba atenta en clase, cómo había permitido distraerse pensando en los Slytherin.......  
  
- El principal ingrediente -dijo una voz a su costado- son las plumas de jobberknoll, profesor........ algo que hasta alguien de primer año sabría - añadió despacio en tono sarcástico para que Sonja escuchara.  
  
- Bien 10 puntos para Slytherin -me alegra que por lo menos ALGUIEN me este prestando atención.  
  
Sonja solo había llevado pociones con los de Hufflepuff y nunca había tenido problemas, pero ya había escuchado los rumores que el profesor Silvanus siempre alababa a Slytherin y les ponía puntos a ellos ya que él era el jefe de la casa.  
  
- ¿Y quién me puede decir cual es la importancia de agregarle las flores de Cyclanthera?  
  
Sonja esperó a que alguien contestara, luego, al ver que nadie lo hacía levantó la mano  
  
- Agregar flores de Cyclanthera Pedata previene los posibles efectos adversos de las plumas de jobberknoll, los cuales incluyen mareos, convulsiones, depresión y en algunos casos la muerte cuando la poción no se administra en la dosis correcta- contestó Sonja- algo que hasta alguien de primer año sabría agregó en voz baja a su compañero de carpeta imitando su tono sarcástico.  
  
- Bien, 10 puntos para Ravenclaw........ como bien dijo la señorita Branwen el control que tiene el ministerio sobre los sueros de la verdad no solo es por el claro riesgo de que se puedan revelar secretos también esta el hecho de que pueden llegar a ser poderosos venenos, en muchos casos indetectables, incluso por los magos más capacitados.........  
  
- Dios -escuchó que le susurraba Emily desde la carpeta de atrás- será que nos equivocamos de curso, habría que cambiarle el nombre a "Trucos para mortífagos, como asesinar sin ser descubierto....."   
  
- Por eso - continuó el profesor sin escuchar a Emily - es importante conocer los signos y síntomas de un envenenamiento por suero de la verdad ¿ Alguien?  
  
Los dos levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo   
  
- Señor Snape -dijo el profesor, eligiendo al muchacho del costado, lógicamente no quería elegir a alguien de Ravenclaw por sobre alguien de Slytherin......  
  
- Aparte de que la persona contesta a todo lo que se le pregunte, presentara temblores, escalofríos y la piel adquirirá unas manchas moteadas azules del color del jobberknoll, las cuales desaparecen después de la muerte........- le dirigió una mirada a Sonja  
  
- Exacto -y luego viendo que Sonja aún no bajaba la mano agregó- ¿algo más señorita Branwen?.  
  
- Faltó mencionar las manchas rojas en las palmas de las manos, que aparecen antes que las azules y que nos permiten conocer el envenenamiento antes, cuando aún existe la posibilidad de salvar la vida de la persona........  
  
- Efectivamente....... esas manchas nos demuestran el envenenamiento y nos dan un plazo de 10 minutos antes que aparezcan las manchas azules, ese es todo el tiempo que tenemos para administrar el antídoto.......... muy bien señorita Branwen 20 puntos para Ravenclaw, ese es un dato muy importante y no se puede pasar por alto......  
  
Ahora ella le dirigió una mirada a él, que le devolvió la mirada incrédulo y bastante amargado, ella sonrió volvía a sentirse segura de su capacidad en pociones........  
  
- Trabajaran con sus compañeros de banca, desarrollaran el antídoto para el suero de la verdad y para la siguiente clase un trabajo de 3 pergaminos sobre sus principales componentes - dijo el profesor-y nada de quejas - añadió al sentir el murmullo de los alumnos.  
  
**********  
Estaba tan distraída en sus recuerdos que llego a la puerta sin darse cuenta, le abrió Filch, el conserje, que la miró con sospecha.  
  
- Si...... Ud. debe ser la nueva profesora..... el profesor Dumbledore la lleva esperando bastante tiempo....  
  
- Me distraje mientras venía para acá - dijo con una sonrisa en modo de disculpa- estaba recordando mis años de colegio.  
  
- Si, sabía que me resultaba familiar....... Branwen ¿Verdad?....... Una vez tuve que castigarla por estar fuera de los dormitorios a las tres de la mañana........   
  
- Si lo recuerdo bien - dijo Sonja ya sin la sonrisa- ¿Me dijo que el director me esta esperando?  
  
- Si suba a la oficina.... conoce ya el camino ¿No? - agregó con un tono malicioso-   
  
- Si lo conozco - agregó rápidamente y empezó a caminar antes de que Filch tuviera tiempo de recordarle el motivo por el cual tuvo que ir a la oficina del director........  
  
Siguió caminando por el castillo, tantos recuerdos, se dijo mirando el pasillo recordó la conversación que había tenido con Emily........  
  
*********  
  
- ¿Tienes que ir ahora?- dijo con un tono de angustia en la voz - ¿ Por qué?  
  
- Por que el profesor Silvanus necesita ayuda para elaborar la poción de Asmasarnavis; se necesitan por lo menos dos para hacerla apropiadamente alguien tiene que hechar el Borrago officinalis mientras se revuelve y luego.....  
  
- Ya, ya - dijo Emily - entiendo..... pero por qué tu, por qué no va su adorado Severus, es que acaso no es tan maravilloso........  
  
Emily seguía furiosa, había tenido un mes difícil en pociones, ella estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con Sonja y no habían tenido problemas, pero ahora estaban obligados a trabajar con el mismo compañero de la primera semana lo cual había traído grandes complicaciones........ y no solo para Emily, ella también había sufrido lo suyo, Snape era un insufrible, insoportable pero no podía negar que sabía bastante casi tanto (resaltando el casi) como ella, pero lo peor era que a pesar que trabajaban juntos y que Sonja se esforzaba tanto como él solo él recibía el crédito lo cual enfurecía a Emily ( y a todos los demás Ravenclaws).  
  
- El también va a estar allí - dijo Sonja para calmar a Emily que seguía insultando a Snape.  
  
- Bueno, pero si él va a estar allí ¿ Para qué vas tu?   
  
- Porque el profesor Silvanus me lo pidió, además es una poción muy importante, y tu sabes que necesito conocer el mayor número de pociones si quiero conseguir esa plaza en el laboratorio del ministerio...........  
  
- Ya, ya -dijo Emily desesperada- ya sé esa historia, pero se suponía que esta tarde iríamos a ver la práctica de quidditch, se lo prometimos a Jacques.......  
  
- Emily, tu se lo prometiste a Jacques y además es claro que a él no le interesa mi presencia........ a él lo que le interesa es que vayas tu.  
  
- Pero - agregó Emily sonrojándose- no puedo ir yo sola.............  
  
- Si que puedes, o tienes porque yo no puedo acompañarte, ya me comprometí.  
  
Dejando a Emily enojada se dirigió a la clase de pociones, la conversación con Emily la había distraído y llegaba ya atrasada.  
  
- ¿Profesor?- dijo con tono nervioso  
  
- Llegas tarde -le contestó una voz irritantemente familiar.  
  
- ¿Dónde está el profesor?  
  
- No va a venir, dejo dicho que hiciéramos la poción y que estuviera lista para cuando regresara...........  
  
- Ummmm - gruñó ella  
  
- Aja - dijo él  
  
Sonja notó en la voz de él el mismo tono molesto que ella había empleado, la poción tardaría por lo menos cuatro horas...... en empezar a hervir, luego otras dos para agregar la cola de erumpent......... no le agradaba en lo más mínimo el pasar tantas horas a solas con Snape y por la expresión en su rostro a él tampoco...... pero debían, ella no quería poner al profesor Silvanus en su contra, necesitaría su carta de recomendación para entrar en el ministerio......  
  
- Bueno, a trabajar ¿Qué esperas? -dijo ella en tono mandón  
  
- No te basta con llegar tarde verdad......... tienes que encontrar otras formas de malograrme el día.- contestó el enfadado.  
  
- Ay pobre cuanto lo siento - dijo ella en un tono irónico- pensé que el favorito del profesor no necesitaría ayuda para empezar una poción como esta.........  
  
- Sabes perfectamente que esta poción no la puede hacer una sola persona - dijo él en un tono más irritado que el anterior - si se pudiera ya estaría más que lista.....  
  
Ella lo miró de abajo a arriba y luego se rió, estaba a punto de decirle que si quería lo podía intentar y dejarlo botado cuando recordó la carta de recomendación........  
  
- Aja, si.... Ya..Piensa eso si te hace sentir mejor......................... Vamos a comenzar de una vez.  
  
Empezaron a preparar la poción, y durante la primera hora casi no hablaron hasta que terminaron de alistar los materiales.  
  
- Ya están, mezclé el Borrago con el veneno de streeler - dijo mientras colocaba con cuidado la mezcla y se sacaba con cuidado los guantes - creo que ya lo podemos incluir al caldero.......  
  
- Aún me falta terminar con estas Ercidias - dijo con un tono confundido al parecer no lo gustaba que ella fuera más rápida que él......  
  
- Bueno yo te ayudo - dijo ella mientras se colocaba de nuevo los guantes y cogía los tallos que faltaban limpiar.  
  
- No es necesario.........- dijo quitándole los tallos y dejándolos sobre la mesa  
  
- Severus -dijo como regañándolo- mientras más nos demoremos más tiempo tendremos que pasar aquí el uno con el otro así que si me permites -agregó recogiendo los tallos de la mesa- voy a pelar.  
  
Él no contestó, ella no supo si fue por el hecho de escuchar su nombre de la boca de ella (usualmente lo llamaba oye tú o Snape) o porque se dio cuenta que ella estaba en lo correcto, lo que si supo es que juntos terminaron en 5 minutos, luego colocaron las cosas en el caldero.  
  
- ¿ Cómo era primero el Borrago o la Ercidia? - preguntó ella.  
  
- Primero el Borrago - contestó leyendo el libro de pociones, él revolvió el caldero mientras ella lo echaba, luego él se dio vuelta para verificar el libro y agregó- ahora coloca 4 tallos de Ercidia .... pero ten cuidado.....  
  
Pero la advertencia llegó tarde, se sintió una explosión, humo y lo siguiente que recuerda es estar tirada en el suelo.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó él con un tono de auténtica preocupación, se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo junto a ella.  
  
- Sí, ¿Qué paso? -contestó mientras intentaba levantarse  
  
- Bueno..... " echar los tallos de Ercidia juntos con un instrumento para estar alejado por lo menos un metro del caldero" -leyó del libro- "después de la reacción dejar cocer por otras dos horas" -continuó- me parece que quiere decir que esta bien hecha.........  
  
- Genial..... ¡Me lo podrías haber dicho antes! - contestó ella, intentó levantarse nuevamente pero el no la dejó- ¿Qué?- preguntó enojada.  
  
- Es mejor que no te muevas, espera que yo voy a buscar a la señora Pomfrey para que te revise -dijo en un tono preocupado.  
  
- ¡No!....... Para que pregunte por qué estábamos preparando una poción como esta sin la ayuda del profesor -dijo ella -..... no te preocupes estoy bien -lo tranquilizó.  
  
Intentó pararse de nuevo, le dolía la espalda y la cabeza, se dio cuenta que había sido lanzada por la fuerza de la explosión por lo menos tres metros........ Él le tendió la mano para ayudarla, ella se lo agradeció, pero al levantarse sintió un dolor en el brazo.  
  
- Tienes un corte -dijo él- será mejor que vayas a la enfermería, parece serio.  
  
- ¿Esto? No para nada....... no te preocupes -pero en el fondo ella sabía que era un corte profundo y no dejaba de sangrar.  
  
- Sonja - le dijo en un tono de regaño que le recordó al suyo-.... vamos no tienes por qué preocuparte, faltan dos horas para echar la cola erumpent ...... a parte no creo que la señora Pomfrey vaya a divulgar que la "señorita perfecta" cometió un error en una poción..... tu reputación quedará intacta -añadió burlándose.  
  
- Cállate -dijo con furia- esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras avisado a tiempo -gritó- además esta poción ni siquiera forma parte del curso, no tengo por qué saberla de memoria...........   
  
- Ya piensa eso si te hace sentir mejor   
  
Ella le dirigió otra mirada de furia, que se creía él, si alguien quería ser el señor perfecto era a él........... además eso no era lo que le importaba, no quería meter en problemas al profesor, si este se enteraba que algo había salido mal lo más probable es que no le quisiera hacer la carta de recomendación..... y eso ella no lo podía permitir.....  
  
- Ya...... -dijo en un tono apurado y cogiéndola del brazo contrario al de la herida- vamos, basta de niñerías, todavía sigue sangrando.......  
  
- ¡No! Ya te dije que no............   
  
- Pero será posible que no te des cuenta............ ¡Estás herida! - gritó enojado   
  
- Y será posible que tu no te des cuenta.......¡ No quiero ir a la enfermería! -le contestó ella enojada.  
  
- Pero no te puedes quedar así, es una herida profunda, ¿Crees que nadie la va a notar?  
  
Ella dudó un momento hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
- Bueno, pero qué me pueden dar en la enfermería, algo para el dolor y algo para cicatrizar la herida ¿No? ..... aquí tenemos los materiales y una poción tan sencilla como esa las podemos hacer nosotros fácilmente.  
  
Él la miró y no contestó, por un momento ella se preguntó si él estaría dispuesto a ayudarla pero antes de que se lo preguntara él volvió y empezó a sacar los ingredientes del estante del profesor, ella no lo pensó dos veces y sacó otro caldero rápidamente y puso otro fuego para empezar la poción........  
  
- Nos vamos a meter en problema -dijo él pero sin sonar muy preocupado, mientras ella se tomaba la poción terminada.  
  
- No..... esta perfecta...... ya empiezo a sentirme mejor..... ¿Ves? -dijo mostrándole como se reparaba la herida  
  
- No me refería a eso.... es obvio que esta bien hecha....no podía ser de otra forma -dijo mirándola, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron entendiendo, sin necesidad de palabras lo que él intentaba decir, que habiéndola hecho los dos......... tenía que salir bien............ luego agregó- a lo que me refiero es qué va a pasar cuando Silvanus se de cuenta que le faltan ingredientes.....  
  
- No se dará cuenta - dijo ella en un intento de convencerse a si misma- además apenas si utilizamos un poco ............... con tal de que dejemos todo limpio y bien guardado.....  
  
Ella lo miró de reojo, sería posible que él la este considerando como su igual................. luego antes que el se diera cuenta de que lo miraba volvió a ver su herida que ya estaba desapareciendo por completo.  
  
Él la miró por un momento como midiendo en su cabeza sus siguientes palabras, luego le preguntó:  
  
- Y cuál es tu problema con la enfermería, en serio, yo dije eso de "señorita perfecta" como broma, ¿O tenía razón?........ además si la señora Pomfrey no lo cuenta, tu sabes que yo si -dijo él en tono de broma  
  
- No me sorprendería - le contestó ella en el mismo tono- pero tendrías que admitir también no solo que no me avisaste a tiempo, sino que pasaste toda la tarde conmigo, eso dañaría tu reputación o ¿me equivoco?  
  
- No te equivocas -dijo, pero más serio y se quedo pensativo y con aire preocupado por un minuto, luego le dijo- no cambies de tema, ¿Qué tienes contra la enfermería?  
  
- No tengo nada contra la enfermería - y viendo en su rostro aún la pregunta añadió- es que no quiero meter en problemas al profesor Silvanus..............  
  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó manteniendo el tono serio  
  
- Porque necesito su carta de recomendación si quiero entrar en el laboratorio de pociones de ministerio al final del año -explicó  
  
- A.... entiendo -dijo en un tono extraño  
  
- ¿Pasa algo malo? ..... ¿Tú también te quieres postular? ...... por que si es así me busco otra cosa, ya he trabajado contigo lo suficiente para toda una vida -le bromeo   
  
- No, no es eso-contestó seriamente, luego de un corto silencio agregó- ya es momento de incluir la cola de erumpent.  
  
*********  
  
Se había detenido frente a la gárgola, sin saber como había llegado hasta allí pero............... ¿Cuál es la contraseña?.... Se preguntó, ya estaba llegando atrasada a la reunión con el director, y había huido (no hay otra forma de decirlo) tan rápido de Filch que no le preguntó sobre la contraseña..... ahora estaba frente a la oficina del director sin otra cosa por hacer que esperar a que este saliera o que viniera alguien, se recostó contra el muro al lado de la gárgola.  
  
- Tal vez deba ir a buscar alguien que la sepa -pensó en voz alta- justo en ese momento escuchó una voz que la llamaba  
  
- ¡Señorita Branwen!   
  
Ella volteó, era su jefe de casa, el profesor Flitwick  
  
- Hola profesor -dijo ella alegremente, siempre le había caído muy bien el profesor y lo respetaba por su gran talento en encantamientos.  
  
- Que alegría volver a ver a una de mis mejores alumnas -dijo mientras Sonja se sonrojaba- y sobre todo si pronto será profesora ella también.....   
  
- Profesor, eso todavía no es seguro, todavía me falta conversar seriamente con el director  
  
- Si es por eso no te preocupes, el director ya tiene por sentado que este año vas a ser la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras.........  
  
- De todos modos - dijo Sonja sonriendo- debo hablar con el director... lo que me recuerda.... me puede decir la contraseña.  
  
- Por supuesto - dijo Flitwick- y luego dirigiéndose hacia la gárgola dijo- "Meigas fritas"  
  
En ese momento la gárgola despertó y se movió, Sonja se despidió del profesor y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, al verlas recordó la primera vez que estuvo allí, recordó además las circunstancias que la llevaron a terminar frente al director, aunque claro, sus problemas habían empezado varios meses antes, de hecho comenzaron poco después de preparar la poción Asmasarnavis.............  
  
- Y entonces le dije que lo pensaría -continuó Emily- ...... ¿Qué piensas acepto o no? .... la verdad es que Jacques es guapo pero no estoy segura.........  
  
Emily no había parado de hablar desde que Sonja entró al dormitorio de las chicas, al final había decidido ir sola y al parecer lo había pasado muy bien, pero Sonja no le prestaba atención, a pesar de que su herida ya estaba completamente curada, todavía le dolía el brazo, aunque ella estaba segura que eso era por haber limpiado y ordenado los estantes, tuvieron suerte de que el profesor se demorara, cuando llegó los felicitó pero los hizo embotellar el contenido del caldero en unas 100 botellas una por una..... al final Sonja había terminado agotada, y como era muy tarde como para cenar se dirigió rápidamente al dormitorio Ravenclaw.......  
  
- Sonja -escuchó Emily- ¿Me estás escuchando?  
  
- Claro-mintió Sonja  
  
- Pues parece que no..................... ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
- Nada, es solo que estoy cansada..............  
  
- Segura, no será que el imbécil de Snape te trato mal o te insulto ¿No?   
  
- No, no es nada de eso-dijo Sonja, si es algo es todo lo contrario pensó....  
  
Después de que acabaron la poción se pusieron a ordenar, él le preguntó si se encontraba bien y no la dejó lavar los calderos, lo hizo él mientras ella ordenaba los estantes y luego que embotellaron las pociones y el profesor los dejo ir la acompañó un buen trecho y un poco antes de llegar a los dormitorios se despidió de ella..........  
  
- ¡Sonja! -gritó Emily sacándola de sus ideas  
  
- ¿Qué? -le respondió enojada, la había hecho saltar del susto.  
  
- En serio, que te pasa estas distraída.............   
  
- Solo cansancio, nada más - dijo en tono de disculpa  
  
- Bueno....... pero qué opinas de lo de Jacques..........  
  
- Que no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, tu le gustas desde el primer año solo que el muy tonto solo se dio cuenta ahora..............  
  
- Si -aceptó Emily sonrojada- pero, no sé, eso de ser su novia, es decir que me guste es una cosa pero de allí a ser su novia.................-pero no llegó a terminar la frase  
  
- ¿Si? - preguntó Sonja al ver que Emily se había quedado callada y la miraba con los ojos como platos   
  
- ¿Estas segura que te sientes bien? -pregunto preocupada- porque no tienes muy buen aspecto.....- añadió señalando su cara.  
  
- ¿Ah? - preguntó Sonja asustada   
  
Sonja saltó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el espejo, cuando se vio casi se desmaya, estaba toda cubierta de manchas escarlatas, la cara, brazos y manos...... pero ¿Qué podía ser? Ella había verificado la poción y no había nada en ella a lo que pudiera ser alérgica, tampoco a los ingredientes que había manipulado ( se había asegurado de tener siempre puestos los guantes), tal vez era un efecto secundario de la explosión de la poción Asmasarnavis aunque nunca había leído algo así ( pero tampoco había leído nunca que la poción explotara) y lo peor era que de todas maneras tendría que ir a la enfermería..........  
  
- Tengo que irme -dijo Sonja apurada mientras se ponía una bata encima  
  
- ¿No quieres que te acompañe? -dijo Emily  
  
- No, mejor no, no te preocupes -dijo mientras salía rápidamente por la puerta del dormitorio  
  
Pero una vez en el pasillo dudó, como explicaría todo esto sin meterse en problemas, si era efectivamente la poción Asmasarnavis, se preguntarían porque el profesor Silvanus no había hecho nada y ella tendría que explicar que lo habían hecho solos y si no era eso si no la poción que había preparado para recuperarse entonces se metería en más problemas por haber robado ingredientes del armario privado de un profesor y no solo se metería en problemas, también metería en problemas a Severus...............  
  
- ¡TU! -escucho un grito detrás de ella- Vienes a ver si funcionó tu bromita - dijo la voz - pero me las vas a.......  
  
La amenaza se detuvo cuando Sonja terminó de dar la vuelta, Severus estaba delante de ella, en su pijama y cubierto de pies a cabeza de las mismas manchas escarlatas, los dos se miraron y no pudieron contener la risa.... luego de 5 minutos y cuando por fin la idea de verse así registró en su cabeza ella dijo:  
  
- Pero que es lo que sucedió, no puede ser lo que tome ya que tu no lo tomaste, ni la explosión porque no te llego a afectar a ti  
  
- Tengo una idea de lo que puede ser, aunque yo sospeche que tú lo habías hecho de alguna forma -dijo notablemente avergonzado de haber sospechado de ella  
  
- ¿Qué? -preguntó ella esperanzada  
  
- Drymonia  
  
- ¿Lo que usan para fabricar artículos de broma?  
  
- Aja, en cierta concentración hace estornudar, menos diluida provoca estas manchas  
  
Sonja iba a preguntar como es sabía pero no lo hizo, presentía la respuesta.........aún recordaba el ataque que sufrió el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor durante el partido contra Slytherin el cual tuvo que ser suspendido por que los jugadores no podían dejar de estornudar.  
  
- Me imagino que tu se lo preparaste a Duncker........- dijo ella en tono acusador  
  
- No sé de que hablas -dijo con una voz que pretendía ser inocente  
  
- Sabes bien de que te hablo, además pensante que yo te lo había hecho a ti...........   
  
- Insisto en que no sé de que me hablas - dijo, luego cambiando de tema agregó- ahora debemos buscar el antídoto.........  
  
- Pero en qué momento nos cayó Drymonia...........- se quedó callada por un momento, pensando, él la miraba intrigado, ella agregó- ........en el armario de Silvanus......  
  
- Pero si solo cogimos lo necesario, nada más, no la tocamos para nada - respondió él comprendiendo sus ideas  
  
- Lo sé............ pero es el único lugar donde hay Drymonia, si no fue ahí ¿Dónde?......... lo peor de todo es que de ningún modo podemos ir a la enfermería, tendríamos mucho que explicar...........   
  
- Bueno, pero tenemos que conseguir el antídoto, si mañana nos ve Silvanus sabrá que cogimos cosas de su armario..........  
  
- ¿Tienes alguna idea? -preguntó ella preocupada  
  
- Una -contestó él misteriosamente.  
  
*********  
- Bienvenida -la saludó afectuosamente Dumbledore  
  
- Lamento llegar tarde - se apresuró a decir ella- es que hace tantos años que no venía........  
  
- No te preocupes, es lógico -dijo él con una sonrisa- tantos recuerdos...  
  
Sonja no puedo evitar reírse, el director la miró con curiosidad  
  
- Es que el señor Filch me abrió la puerta y fue muy gentil en recordarme la vez que me castigó y en sugerir que yo debía conocer muy bien el camino hacia esta oficina  
  
Sonja miró la oficina con curiosidad, seguía igual que la última vez, los cuadros de los ex directores dormidos, una multitud de artefactos mágicos y Fawkes, el hermoso fénix del   
Director que la miraba con curiosidad.  
  
- Si eso es clásico de Argus -rió el director- sobretodo mientras tenga la oportunidad, pero cuando seas oficialmente profesora te aseguro que eso no pasará.  
  
- Sobre eso quería hablar, justamente, ¿Esta seguro que desea que yo sea profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras?; quiero decir con todo lo que ha pasado, ahora que Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo solo podemos esperar tiempos oscuros de aquí en adelante y la seguridad los niños estaría a mi cargo.........  
  
- Quién mejor, una destacada auror...  
  
- Ex -corrigió ella- y nada de destacada mi última misión fue....... un fracaso  
  
- Sonja, no fue un fracaso, solo le perdiste el rastro..........  
  
- Dos veces y las dos con consecuencias.............-agregó Sonja con un tono deprimido.  
  
- No fue tu culpa...... tanto tú como yo sabemos que estaba recibiendo ayuda............ además ya era hora que regresaras a Inglaterra, no tenías nada más que hacer en Albania...... en cambio acá.... tienes muchos asuntos........pendientes - la intención de esas últimas palabras no paso desapercibida para Sonja.  
  
- Claro, ahora que ha regresado mi deber es estar aquí........  
  
El director la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa, luego dijo:  
  
- Bueno, mayor motivo para que aceptes el trabajo.  
  
- Pero, defensa contra las artes oscuras jamás a sido mi fuerte - agregó pensativa ella- aunque claro el entrenamiento de auror me ayudó mucho a mejorar y también están los encantamientos.......  
  
- Y te olvidas de una cosa más......... la habilidad de canalizar la magia de manera correcta sin varita, eso es algo muy valioso en una situación de peligro...  
  
Sonja se estremeció y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo....... esa habilidad la había aprendido de manera muy difícil.  
  
- No creo que les pueda enseñar......... -comenzó a decir  
  
- Por supuesto no ha todos, los más pequeños serían incapaces de lograrlo de todos modos, me parece que desde el quinto año para arriba.........  
  
- Si, tal vez   
  
- Entonces es un sí ¿Aceptas? - hablo con la seguridad de conocer la respuesta aunque Sonja aún la dudara.......  
  
- Si -terminó por contestar, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para lograr enseñar lo mejor posible, pondría su mayor esfuerzo- claro que acepto.  
  
Dumbledore la miró, había algo en su mirada que la hizo sentirse tranquila y segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta.  
  
- Perfecto -dijo - tus cosas ya están en tu habitación y me imagino que querrás descansar después del viaje, quizá sea una de tus pocas oportunidades ya que los alumnos llegan en menos de una semana y tienes que preparar las clases.......  
  
- Si, tiene razón..........  
  
En ese momento entró una lechuza llevando una carta, Fawkes la miró con curiosidad mientras Dumbledore la abría, Sonja supuso que era importante ya que inmediatamente se puso de pie.  
  
- Me imagino que podrás encontrar sola el camino -dijo con un dejo de disculpa- es que en este momento solo están dos profesores, Minerva y Filius,y yo ahora tengo que.....  
  
- No se preocupe -dijo Sonja rápidamente- solo necesito saber donde está......  
  
- Si, desde luego, me pareció que te sentirías más cómoda en una habitación en la torre de Ravenclaw, cerca de la sala común, a unos pasos de la estatua hay un cuadro, solo tienes que tocar la puerta...... luego podrás ponerle la contraseña que desees.  
  
Dándole las gracias al director salió de la oficina, conocía perfectamente el camino a la torre, paso por la estatua que era la puerta a su sala común del colegio y la miró, pronto (en menos de una semana) llegarían los alumnos a ocupar ese dormitorio y ella ( y ahora sentía el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros) sería la encargada de enseñarles como defenderse.............. 


	2. Capitulo II

1.1  
  
1.2  
  
1.3  
  
1.4 Capitulo II  
  
Más recuerdos  
  
  
  
Llegó hasta el cuadro y lo miró, era una habitación y en ese momento se encontraba vacía, "tocar la puerta" recordó luego miró la puerta del cuadro y la tocó, inmediatamente el cuadro se abrió y entró a su habitación, lo primero qué encontró fue una pequeña salita con un escritorio, un sofá y dos estantes para sus libros, estaba bien iluminada por una gran ventana desde a la cual tenía una maravillosa vista, después seguía una puerta que conducía al dormitorio, era pequeño pero bonito, decorado en gran parte con el color azul de Ravenclaw, sus baúles ya estaban allí, pensó en desempacar pero todavía quedaban dos puertas por revisar una la llevaba al cuarto de baño, también pequeño, y en azul........pero el tamaño de la tina compensaba todo ( lógico que se viera pequeño con esa tina puesta allí) y por último la otra puerta la conducía a un closet que era casi del tamaño del dormitorio ( quien diseño esta habitación me conoce bien pensó).  
  
Se paró frente al espejo, se veía cansada tenía ojeras bajo los ojos azules, su pelo castaño claro lucía descuidado, se veía demasiado flaca en esa túnica y era obvio que había pasado una semana difícil (más bien un par de meses) desde que Dumbledore le había informado que Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo............ aquello más el debate interno para decidir si debía volver a Inglaterra o no había causado que ahora pareciera estar recuperándose de una enfermedad.  
  
Abrió uno de sus baúles, que contenía ropa y la empezó a colgar en el ropero por arte de magia, luego abrió el que contenía sus libros y los colocó en el estante cerca del escritorio.  
  
Listo –pensó- mi nueva casa ( aquello sonó raro en su interior, hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no tenía casa) dejando de lado los sentimientos de pesimismo y autocompasión decidió darse un baño en su nueva ( y maravillosa tina).  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Ahora sí que nos meteremos en problemas –dijo ella renegando pero en voz baja para que no la oyeran  
  
  
  
¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? –preguntó él enojado  
  
Ella no contestó, la verdad es que no tenía una mejor idea......... pero tampoco consideraba que la idea de meterse en el despacho del profesor y robar ingredientes fuera la mejor.........  
  
¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Ya estamos llenos de manchas.............  
  
  
  
Si nos atrapan, nos expulsan..........  
  
Si te callas y dejas de hacer ruido no nos van a atrapar –dijo él en el mismo tono enojado  
  
Continuaron caminando, estaban cerca al despacho, ahora lo que tenían que hacer era entrar sin hacer ruido, sacar los ingredientes, dejar todo en su sitio para que no se diera cuenta el profesor, salir y además preparar antídoto.............. parecía imposible.  
  
A pesar de todo pudieron entrar sin problemas al despacho  
  
Muy bien -dijo ella al lado del armario- ¿Qué necesitamos?  
  
  
  
Ella le fue pasando los tarros, el sacaba la porción necesaria de ingrediente y ella lo volvía a colocar en su sitio exacto, de tal manera que no se dieran cuenta que lo habían movido......  
  
Cuando estuvieron listos dieron media vuelta y casi de puntillas salieron del despacho, pero justo cuando pensaron que ya lo habían conseguido la gata de Filch, la señora Norris, se cruzó delante de ellos, Sonja ni siquiera espero a que maullara, sin pensarlo sacó su varita:  
  
Nubila vius - se volteó hacia él- tenemos que irnos el efecto dura poco.  
  
  
  
Ven –la cogió del brazo-sígueme  
  
Salieron corriendo pero antes de doblar el pasillo escucharon la voz de Filch......... estamos rodeados pensó ella.  
  
Por aquí – dijo él  
  
  
  
La jaló del brazo de nuevo y doblaron antes del llegar al pasillo, pasaron por una puerta.  
  
Entraron en lo que parecía ser un armario de limpieza, escuchó atentamente los pasos de Filch que se acercaban cada vez más............................................  
  
..........Y pasaron de largo, Sonja suspiró aliviada, aquello había estado muy cerca.  
  
  
  
Lumos –dijo ella para poder ver a Severus, recién se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente oscuro, la luz le molestó los ojos- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó mirándolo.  
  
  
  
Por lo pronto hemos resuelto dos problemas, ya tenemos los materiales – y moviendo su mano por sobre un estante del armario- y el caldero donde prepararlo –le mostró.  
  
Bueno, solo nos falta un lugar donde preparar en antídoto.... y poder hacerlo antes de que Filch nos encuentre –añadió ella con un dejo de pesimismo.  
  
Bueno..........aquí no podemos hacerlo, con las justas entramos, y sin contar con el hecho que tenemos que encender fuego.............  
  
Ya me di cuenta de eso, necesitamos ir a otro lugar........... – pero ella no terminó la frase.  
  
¿Alguna idea? –pregunto él al ver que sus ojos se iluminaban  
  
Una –contestó ella con una sonrisa en los labios  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Despertó sobresaltada, se había quedado dormida y al parecer por bastante tiempo ya que los dedos de los pies se encontraban arrugados. Salió de la tina y se puso una bata, salió hacia su dormitorio, por lo menos había podido dormir y descansar un rato, se recostó sobre la cama, no tenía ganas de salir ni de cambiarse....... prefería seguir recordando.........  
  
¿Dónde se supone que estamos? –preguntó él temiendo la respuesta  
  
No te preocupes, nadie entra aquí – dijo ella intentando darle seguridad, se notaba incomodo por tener que entrar al baño de mujeres- además quien va ir al baño a estas horas.....  
  
Después de recorrer medio castillo habían llegado a los baños de Myrtle ( una fantasma) y a los cuales nadie se acercaba ya que estaban siempre malogrados y a que nadie aguantaba el continuo llanto de Myrtle............. pero en ese momento ella no estaba.  
  
Perfecto –dijo triunfal Sonja  
  
En ese momento creó un fuego mágico y empezó a calentar el caldero, Severus preparaba los ingredientes y en un rato ya estaba hirviendo..........  
  
Ahora solo debemos esperar....... –dijo ella  
  
  
  
Estará lista en una media hora - dijo mirando su reloj- ya son la una.........  
  
Solo espero que a Emily no se le ocurra ir a la enfermería a ver como estoy –dijo preocupada- aunque lo más probable es que ya se haya quedado dormida....... Espero que alguno de tus "amigos" no se le ocurra decir nada.....  
  
No lo creo –dijo él  
  
Por un momento estuvieron en silencio, Sonja pensó que debía decirlo aunque le costara..........  
  
Gracias –dijo - por todo.....  
  
  
  
¿Por qué? –preguntó él confundido  
  
Por ayudarme con lo de la herida.... no tenias por que hacerlo.....y además te metiste en problemas...... si no fuera por eso no te habrían salido las manchas y no estarías aquí............  
  
Y perderme el verte en este estado –dijo él bromeando- ¡Jamás!  
  
No hables tanto que tú no te ves exactamente guapo en este momento.............. bueno tampoco el resto del tiempo si he de ser sincera......  
  
Ja....ja....ja – dijo en tono burlón  
  
-Ella rió, después dijo- En serio... ¿Por qué me ayudaste?  
  
No podía dejar que te desangraras.... ¿O sí?.... además era claro que no irías a la enfermería y como eres una cabeza dura........  
  
Ya,ya –dijo callándolo- sabes que tengo mis motivos........  
  
¿El laboratorio de pociones del ministerio?  
  
Si, es una gran oportunidad...... sabes, no solo de aprender si no de elaborar mis propias pociones..... –dijo ella con un tono emocionado.  
  
Si entiendo......- el tono de su voz dijo más que él, se notaba que entendía perfectamente la idea de ella, parecía que a él también se le había ocurrido pero había algo de tristeza en su voz como si fuera un sueño imposible.....  
  
¿Te interesa? Podrías postular .. con tu talento... aunque menor que el mío- dijo para molestarlo- más lo que diría de ti Silvanus... de hecho entrarías......  
  
No que ya habías tenido suficiente de verme......... –dijo él en tono sarcástico  
  
Si......... – le bromeó ella- pero si deseas de verdad hacerlo no me opondré –dijo como dándole su bendición.  
  
Me alegra saberlo – la miró atentamente, parecía estar pensando en algo, luego y con un tono extraño agregó- lástima que sea imposible.  
  
Ella se preocupó por sus palabras pero antes que pudiera preguntar por qué era imposible terminó de hervir la poción y la distrajo; tomaron la poción, inmediatamente las manchas empezaron a desaparecer........  
  
Listo –dijo ella mirándose en el espejo revisando que hubieran desaparecido las manchas- creo que ya podemos regresar al dormitorio..........  
  
  
  
Si –añadió él- pero primero desaparezcamos las pruebas del delito  
  
Con un movimiento de varita desaparecieron el fuego y el caldero, luego de revisar que no quedara ningún ingrediente extraviado por allí se dirigieron hacia la torre de Ravenclaw con cuidado para que no los descubrieran.......  
  
Buenas noches –dijo ella una vez delante de la estatua  
  
  
  
Buenas noches – le dijo él  
  
Ella lo siguió con la mirada mientras él se dirigía hacia a su dormitorio y se dio cuenta de que había cambiado su opinión sobre él, ahora lo consideraba como un amigo...........  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Miren clase –dijo el profesor Silvanus llamando la atención- aquí esta la muestra perfecta de cómo debe quedar una poción duplicadora, miren el color y la consistencia...... Muy bien señor Snape, señorita Branwen...........  
  
Ambos se miraron conteniendo la risa, ya llevaban cuatro meses como compañeros de pociones y todavía no se acostumbraban a los halagos del profesor..... ni a las miradas furiosas de sus compañeros cuando este acababa.....  
  
No somos muy populares en este momento –le dijo ella en voz baja  
  
  
  
Creo que no lo somos en ningún momento –le respondió él en broma  
  
El resto de la clase estaban teniendo serios problemas con la poción, ya habían explotado dos calderos y seis compañeros tuvieron que ir de urgencia a la enfermería, en la mesa de atrás Emily no parecía estar haciéndolo mucho mejor.  
  
¡Maldición! –exclamó- ¿Tenía que ponerse de color verde después de agregar las plumas de Burhinus?  
  
  
  
Sonja se mordió el labio para no reírse y luego le dijo:  
  
No, lo más probable es que te demoraras mucho en agregarla......... – explicó Sonja  
  
  
  
¡Maldición! .... ¿Y ahora? –preguntó angustiada Emily  
  
Ponle otra más, cuenta 5 segundos y agrégale un pelo de unicornio -le dijo Sonja antes de que un gruñido de su compañero le avisara que el profesor se estaba acercando.......  
  
¿Todo bien por acá señorita Frigg?  
  
Por supuesto profesor –dijo Emily al ver que la poción había adquirido el color adecuado.  
  
Bien – dijo mirando con sospecha a Sonja para luego seguir su recorrido por la clase.  
  
Gracias – le susurró Emily a Sonja.  
  
Al terminar la clase la mayoría salió rápidamente, el profesor le recordó a Sonja y a Severus que los esperaba en la tarde cuando se les acercó Emily.  
  
¿Otra vez? – dijo renegando- has pasado casi todos los días de los últimos tres meses acá.......  
  
  
  
Si pero ahora que se acercan las vacaciones tenemos que dejar preparada la poción Pepperup para la señora Pomfrey, se acerca la temporada de gripe....  
  
Si bueno, pero no lo puede hacer alguien más...........  
  
¿Quién tú? ....... Será para que se envenenen todos –dijo Severus con una voz fría detrás de ellas  
  
No..... que tal tú..... ¡ah! de verdad que si tuvieras que hacerlo sin Sonja, quién sabe que porquería saldría –dijo Emily furiosa  
  
Basta –dijo Sonja intentando calmarlos- vamos que es hora de almorzar-le dijo a Emily- y –mirando a Severus- tenemos que regresar rápido.  
  
Fueron al comedor, Severus se fue a la mesa de Slytherin y ellas se dirigieron a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Jacques (el novio de Emily) les estaba guardando sitio, Sonja comió rápidamente ya que quería ir a la biblioteca antes de pasar al salón de pociones; al ver que Severus salía del comedor ella se despidió de los tortolitos y se fue detrás de él.  
  
En los últimos meses se habían hecho buenos amigos, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos ayudando al profesor Silvanus (más bien haciendo ellos solos las pociones mientras el profesor se iba a otro lado) y aunque él tenía aún muchos secretos ella había llegado a entenderlo sin necesidad de que él le explicara...........  
  
Para Sonja estaba claro que él se sentía presionado por su grupo de "amigos" de Slytherin que tenían que contarse entre los peores seres del planeta, a Sonja la trataban especialmente mal no solo por el hecho que sus padres fueran muggles si no además porque no les hacia ninguna gracia que la tratara tan bien su jefe de casa y consideraban que ella estaba utilizando el trabajo de Severus para conseguir puntos para Ravenclaw. Por eso es que él insistía en ayudar al profesor, igual que ella, no había otro lugar para que pudieran conversar además que le daba la oportunidad a él de alejarse de los Slytherin y a ella de alejarse de Emily y Jacques que constituían todo un espectáculo en la sala común.  
  
No está – dijo él echando un vistazo al salón.  
  
  
  
Lo raro sería que estuviera –dijo ella en tono sarcástico  
  
La verdad.......-dijo él enojado pero no tuvo necesidad de terminar la frase ella lo había comprendido  
  
Bueno empecemos de una vez  
  
Sacaron los ingredientes y empezaron su trabajo, no tenían ni que hablar...... ya sabían perfectamente que hacer y no necesitaban hablar para comprender lo que necesitaban .  
  
Sonja tenía que admitir que le agradaba estar con él, podían tener largas charlas así como compartir el silencio durante el trabajo, pero aún así existía entre ellos un lazo especial y ella se empezaba a preguntar si lo que sentía era solo amistad ......  
  
¿Pasa algo? –preguntó él mirándola con curiosidad  
  
  
  
No nada ..... –dijo sonrojándose, se acaba de dar cuenta que se había quedado mirándolo como tonta .  
  
¿Segura? Es que parecías preocupada –manteniendo la misma mirada  
  
No, no es nada –dijo- ........... nada importante.....  
  
Ah... –dijo él volviendo a la poción  
  
Ella lo miró preguntándose si él empezaba a sentir lo mismo por ella, algo más que amistad............. él revolvía el caldero, ella estiró su mano para echar el último ingrediente......  
  
Listo –dijo ella- esperemos que enfríe para embotellarlo.....  
  
  
  
Si –dijo él- las botellas están en la caja  
  
Ella abrió la caja y empezó a sacar las botellas y a colocarlas en la mesa una por una, él se agachó para ayudarla....  
  
En serio, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él con sospecha.  
  
  
  
Nada....- luego y para cambiar de tema añadió- ¿Vas a pasar las vacaciones acá o iras a casa?  
  
Me quedo ¿Y tú? -preguntó  
  
También....... aunque sin preparar las pociones no creo que tengamos posibilidad de vernos –no pudo evitar la nota de tristeza en su voz, aunque lo intentó.  
  
Ya encontraremos la forma .................-dijo él seriamente.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Tocaron a la puerta, Sonja despertó sobresaltada por segunda vez, realmente debía estar muy cansada si se quedaba dormida apenas su cabeza se apoyaba contra alguna superficie.  
  
¡Un momento! –se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salita  
  
Abrió la puerta, era la profesora McGonagall, que seguía exactamente igual a como Sonja la recordaba, con un moño tensamente colocado en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y un porte que imponía respeto, la miró y luego le dedicó una sonrisa......  
  
Cuento me alegra verla de nuevo señorita Branwen-dijo manteniendo la sonrisa  
  
Yo también me alegro de poder estar aquí –dijo Sonja sinceramente  
  
Bueno, me preguntaba si necesitaba algo, avisaré a los elfos que le manden la cena  
  
Si gracias –dijo Sonja, la verdad es que estaba muerta de hambre .......  
  
Y el director dice si podrían discutir la currícula del curso mañana por la mañana  
  
Perfecto –dijo Sonja  
  
Bueno, eso es todo si necesita algo más –añadió la profesora en tono de pregunta  
  
¿Cuándo llegan los demás profesores? –esa era LA pregunta  
  
Mañana ....... mañana en la tarde tenemos reunión de profesores –dijo la profesora McGonagall mirándola con curiosidad.  
  
Bien ....... Gracias –añadió mientras la profesora se retiraba ........ (mañana.... pensó).  
  
********  
  
¿Ya te decidiste? –dijo Emily con un tono de impaciencia, llevaban dentro de la tienda una hora y Sonja aún no podía encontrar el regalo de navidad adecuado.  
  
  
  
Oye, yo esperé pacientemente a que tu te decidieras –dijo Sonja enojada, Emily se había tardado tanto en elegir un regalo para Jacques que ya era hora de regresar a Hogwarts y a ella le faltaba todavía un regalo ....... para Severus.  
  
Pero dime para quién es así yo te puedo ayudar ..... –Emily, que estaba segura que el regalo era para un pretendiente, había intentado sacarle la información durante toda la mañana  
  
No, tengo que escogerlo sola –dijo Sonja y se dio vuelta para seguir buscando  
  
A pesar de que no se habían podido ver en los primeros días de vacaciones, habían acordado verse el día de navidad y lógicamente tenía que llevarle un regalo ......... el problema era elegirlo, primero pensó en un libro, pero la verdad es que no le alcanzaba el dinero para el libro que quería (Pociones secretas de los magos medievales) y estaba buscando algo bueno pero menos caro....... pero se había pasado toda la mañana en Hogsmeade y no había encontrado algo que le gustara ............  
  
Iba a darse por vencida cuando la vio, algo perfecto .....una pluma de águila real, no muy ostentosa pero si de calidad y le será muy útil para escribir ........  
  
Llamó a Emily y salieron de la tienda, ella ya llevaba el paquete envuelto y Emily lo miró con curiosidad y murmuró:  
  
Espero que le hayas puesto tanta energía a MI regalo ........  
  
  
  
Si, pero si sigues de mal genio creo que no te lo voy a dar –dijo Sonja riendo.....  
  
A la mañana siguiente la despertó la voz de Emily mientras la sacudía, cuando abrió los ojos ella le dijo feliz navidad y le entrego su regalo.  
  
Feliz navidad a ti también –dijo Sonja entregándole también su regalo.  
  
2 Sonja abrió el suyo con curiosidad, era un libro ........  
  
"Usos y significados de los ingredientes mágicos, como desarrollar sus propias pociones" –leyó en voz alta- es perfecto, muchas gracias -dijo Sonja-  
  
  
  
Sabía que te gustaría –dijo mientras abría el suyo- ¡Oh! Son preciosos no debiste molestarte –dijo mientras sacaba de una caja unos aretes de plata.  
  
No es nada .....  
  
Después de cambiarse bajaron a la sala común, Jacques y Emily intercambiaron regalos y luego bajaron riendo a desayunar, un rato después, cuando supo que los otros ( que estaban muy concentrados mirándose el uno al otro) no notarían su ausencia salió de la sala común hacia los baños de Myrtle.......  
  
¿Teníamos que encontrarnos acá? –dijo él con tono de queja ya que no cesaba el llanto de la fantasma  
  
  
  
Es el mejor lugar .........–dijo ella explicando  
  
Bueno ....... ¿ Qué tal las vacaciones? –preguntó él.  
  
Con Emily y Jacques ........... – dijo ella con un tono que explicaba claramente sus sentimientos ...... ¿Qué tal las tuyas?  
  
Tú sabes ....... con Duncker y los demás – empleando el mismo tono.  
  
Toma –dijo sacando el regalo – Feliz navidad  
  
Gracias –le dijo sonriendo- este es para ti.  
  
Abrieron sus regalos, el de ella era una pequeña balanza mágica para pesar ingredientes ( la verdad es que la suya estaba ya muy maltratada ).  
  
Gracias es perfecta –dijo ella sonriendo.  
  
Él le agradeció también por la pluma y se sentaron a conversar de lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones ...........  
  
La verdad es que espero comenzar las clases pronto –dijo ella- es más fácil conversar en el salón de pociones, al fin y al cabo Silvanus nos deja solos todo el tiempo  
  
  
  
Si .... ¿Qué se supone que hace en las tardes? –dijo él con tono amargado  
  
No sé.... Creo que sabe que no arruinaremos las pociones... –dijo ella  
  
Pero aún así, con todas las cosas que pueden salir mal ... –dijo él con tono de reproche.  
  
Bueno, pero mejor para nosotros que él no este –dijo Sonja y por un momento esperó que eso no hubiera sonado tan mal para él como sonó para ella.  
  
Sí, tienes razón –dijo él y se quedo mirándola por un momento , luego se acercó lentamente acarició su mejilla y acercó su cara a la de ella.........y Sonja supo en ese momento que debía tomar una decisión y que esta cambiaría su relación con él para siempre......... y así ella también se acercó a él y se besaron............  
  
Fue la clase de beso que queda en la memoria para siempre ... en ese momento no importó nada más, solo existían los dos ..............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hola a todos....  
  
Bueno aquí está el capítulo II .... no quise hacerlo muy romanticon, pero no lo pude evitar, así salió..... ; )  
  
Espero que sigan haciendo sus reviews y que me digan que les parece... esta historia va a ser larga así que sus opiniones me importan mucho... sigan escribiendo (.  
  
Hablando de reviews........  
  
Aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecer a :  
  
  
  
Sakura-corazon  
  
RCV  
  
Rakshah  
  
May Potter  
  
Lucía  
  
Cinthya  
  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado (... el capítulo III ya está hecho así que lo pondré en un par de días más....  
  
Chau,  
  
Anna 


	3. Capitulo III

Capítulo III

Separación

- Llegas tarde –dijo Emily apenas Sonja se acercó a la mesa del comedor

- Si, estaba terminando la poción – contestó Sonja, lo cual no era del todo cierto ya que la poción la había acabado dos horas antes solo que quería pasar más tiempo con Severus........

- Aja  -dijo Emily mirándola con sospecha- si tú lo dices.......

-  ¿Qué estás insinuando? –dijo Sonja intentando darle a su voz una nota de enojo.

- Últimamente has tenido muchos _problemas_ con las pociones...........- dijo Emily con un tono sarcástico.

- Cállate –dijo Sonja pero en tono de broma ................

Habían pasado más de dos meses desde Navidad y lo cierto es que ella y Severus utilizaban la clase de pociones para pasar más tiempo juntos, no podían ser los clásicos "novios"............ los Slytherin no se lo perdonarían a él y a ella los Ravenclaws tampoco se la harían fácil..... aunque la verdad es que a ella no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar, había llegado a la conclusión, después de muchas noches sin poder dormir, de que estaba enamorada de él (aja, se había enamorado, aún no sabía cómo...... ni por qué.....pero sabía que lo estaba... y en grande).

- Si no te conociera mejor diría que lo haces para pasar más tiempo con Snape –dijo Emily en tono acusador, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sonja casi se atora con el jugo de calabaza, cuando se recuperó del shock dijo:

- Emily, por favor, ¿Tú crees que a mí me gusta estar allí encerrada todo el día? , sabes que lo hago por tener un puesto en el ministerio  –Sonja lo dijo con total seriedad pero nunca había sido buena mintiendo, Emily no dijo nada simplemente la miró directo a los ojos ....

- Bueno, esta bien no te molesto más...... – dijo Emily con un tono extraño

Sonja, al ver que Emily no le había creído, iba a insistir en su defensa pero la voz del director la interrumpió .......

- Es momento de hacer un anuncio  -esperó a que todos callaran y luego dijo- debido a la necesidad de estrechar los lazos entre las casas y de traer algo de alegría ante la situación actual........ se organizará para el último día de las vacaciones de pascua ......una fiesta.......

En ese momento el comedor se lleno de voces, la mayoría entusiasmadas, otras haciendo planes............

- ¿Puedes creerlo? –dijo Emily emocionada- una fiesta........ en tres semanas........ necesitaremos ropa por supuesto.....

Pero Sonja no estaba emocionada, sabía que no podría ir con Severus, él jamás se lo pediría..........

Al día siguiente en la clase de pociones nadie parecía estar concentrándose, todo el mundo hablaba sobre la fiesta y cuando estalló el primer caldero el profesor Silvanus parecía más que dispuesto a asesinar a alguien........

- Bueno  -le dijo Emily desde la mesa de atrás- ¿Ya pensaste con quién vas a ir? Que tal David...... lo viste en el último partido......... además de buen jugador es guapo....

- No me interesa David........ – dijo Sonja pero no pudo evitar notar que Severus a su costado se había puesto furioso

- ¿Y qué tal Joseph? –preguntó Emily- o tal vez...........

- Te podrías callar........ estamos haciendo una poción.........- le dijo furioso Severus a Emily.

- ¡Ay está bien! –dijo Emily y luego en voz baja agregó- no te pongas celoso.

A Sonja casi se le cae de las manos el mortero y Severus se puso más pálido de lo común............Emily notó la reacción y no dijo nada más, se quedó callada pero les dedicó a los dos una misteriosa sonrisa......

Cuando terminó la clase salieron hacia el comedor para almorzar, pero no conversaron en todo el camino ni durante el almuerzo, Emily parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando terminaron de almorzar se dirigieron hacia el cuarto común.

- ¿Vas a ir esta tarde a trabajar en las pociones? – habló Emily por fin

- Tú sabes que siempre voy los martes por la tarde, ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sonja

- No por nada.......... –luego en voz baja le preguntó- ¿Te gusta él ,verdad?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sonja sorprendida.

- Y es obvio que a él le gustas tú.........

- ¿De qué estas hablando? –preguntó Sonja enojada

- Sabes bien de que....... y no entiendo porque,  siendo tu mejor amiga, no me has dicho nada..... además...... ¿_ÉL_?.... No es por criticar, pero no tienes muy buen gusto, la verdad es que podrías encontrar a alguien más guapo......

- No tengo idea de que estas hablando –dijo Sonja manteniendo su tono de voz enojado- y no tengo tiempo para esto, ya me tengo que ir.

Sonja se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la clase de pociones, Emily ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ella y también de los de él, pero prefería no confirmárselo, además si Severus se llegaba a enterar pondría el grito en el cielo.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, ella conocía esa forma de caminar, se detuvo, él se acercó.

- Espera  – dijo él 

- Pensé que estabas ya en el salón de pociones –le contestó ella.

- No, todavía no hay que ir, ven –le dijo, salieron del pasillo y entraron a un aula vacía.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó ella cuando él cerró la puerta

- Tenía que hablar contigo en privado –dijo él bastante serio

- Podemos hablar en privado en el salón......... nunca hay nadie –añadió ella sonriendo

- Lo sé, pero esto es importante –dijo y luego le preguntó- ¿Has pensado sobre el baile?

- ¿Sobre el baile? –preguntó ella nerviosa, tal vez se lo pediría después de todo.....

- Bueno –dijo él más nervioso que ella, aunque intentando parecer tranquilo- tú sabes que yo quiero ir contigo, pero que no se puede...

- Lo sé –le dijo ella triste, no se lo iba a pedir después de todo.

- Pero ¿Vas a ir? –preguntó él, parecía que la conversación entre ella y Emily de esa mañana lo había preocupado.

- Me imagino que iré sola –dijo ella tranquilizándolo

- Ya – dijo él, para Sonja era obvio que se le había quitado un peso de encima. 

- ¿Qué, creías que iba a ir con otro? –dijo ella riéndose

- No sé, es que tu amiga............... –dijo él como recriminándola

- No le hagas caso..........-dijo ella y luego pensándolo mejor dijo- ¿Es que tú pensabas ir con alguien? –preguntó ella con voz seria.

- No, pensaba que lo mejor era ir solo...........- le dijo él, si hubiera dicho otra cosa Sonja lo hubiera matado... 

Luego ella lo miró y se preguntó por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas, por qué no podían ser ellos como Emily y Jacques y poder estar juntos todo el día, sin preocuparse porque los vieran o por lo que pudieran decir los demás, él también la miró comprendiendo lo que ella sentía.... ella se le acercó y se besaron........... después de unos minutos ella se separó:

- ¿No tenemos que ir al salón? –preguntó ella como para recordárselo.

Él aceptó, pero sin mucho entusiasmo, se levantaron y se fueron caminando juntos.

*******

El día de la fiesta llegó más rápido de lo esperado y antes de que Sonja se hiciera a la idea ya habían comprado las túnicas de gala y se estaban alistando en el dormitorio.

- No puedo creer que vayas a ir sola........... –dijo Emily- Joseph quedó desconsolado.......

- No tanto..... va ir con Caitlyn –le contestó Sonja en el mismo tono burlón que Emily había empleado.

- De todas maneras......... – dijo, luego añadió en tono más bajo- ¿Y por qué no vas con Snape?

- Insistes en preguntar eso, no sé a que te refieres –le contestó Sonja francamente enojada

- Sabes bien a que me refiero, a mí no tienes porque ocultarme nada –dijo Emily- soy tu amiga.

- No parece –le dijo Sonja, pero en tono de broma, era verdad que Emily era una gran amiga....... pero no podía decirle nada, no podía decirle lo mucho que le dolía ir sola y hacer como si odiara a Severus y comportarse indiferente con él.

- No te enojes –dijo Emily con un tono de voz comprensivo- comprendo que si fueran juntos causarían un escándalo y los de Slytherin lo repudiarían y a ti nuestros compañeros no te tratarían mejor.... te considerarían una traidora...... pero tú sabes que yo JAMÁS pensaría así.

Sonja miró a su amiga y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que mas allá de sus bromas y sus comentarios Emily de verdad la comprendía, que ella era la única que en todo este tiempo había comprendido su sufrimiento y en ese momento sintió una enorme gratitud hacia ella, por fin sentía que podía hablar con alguien.......

- Tienes razón –admitió Sonja- y sé que tú nunca pensarías así y te lo agradezco, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, casi como una hermana y si no te he hablado sobre eso no es porque desconfíe, es porque no me siento cómoda hablando de mis sentimientos...... ni siquiera contigo.

Emily la miró sorprendida, no esperaba una confesión,  pero no dijo nada, solo se le acercó y la abrazó.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo –le afirmó Emily- y que no voy a decir nada.......

- Lo sé –dijo Sonja, las dos se miraron, Sonja se dio cuenta que Emily era sincera- ya basta de hablar de cosas tristes hay que prepararnos para la fiesta.....

- Sí –dijo Emily

Sonja se cambió a su nueva túnica, que era de color azul (su color favorito) y salió para ponerse un collar, Emily, que ya se había cambiado, tenía puesta una túnica color verde que iba con sus ojos y su pelo negro y en ese momento estaba muy concentrada maquillándose frente al espejo.

- Ya  -dijo Sonja mirando a Emily- ¿Vamos?

- ¿No pensarás ir así , verdad? –le preguntó Emily en tono incrédulo- que no puedas ir con él no significa que debe parecer que fueras a un funeral

- ¿Ah? –preguntó Sonja totalmente desconcertada- ¿Es qué me veo tan mal?

- Te falta color y el peinado ....... Dios, no me hagas empezar a hablar sobre el peinado –dijo Emily con tono de desesperación- ¡Ven aquí!  –le dijo a Sonja con un tono de voz que hizo imposible que Sonja se negara.

Comenzó por maquillarla y le cambió el peinado, luego le puso el collar y le prestó los aretes que Sonja le había regalado para navidad......... Cuando por fin la dejó verse en el espejo Sonja casi no se pudo reconocer, el espejo le lanzó un silbido y Sonja se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué tal? Mejor ¿No? –preguntó Emily

- ¿No te parece que es demasiado? –preguntó Sonja dudando

-  No, para nada.......... te ves muy bien. –le contestó Emily sonriendo

Bajaron para encontrarse con Jacques en la sala, Sonja estaba a punto de salir ( no quería ser la "violinista") pero Emily la llamó y le dijo que mejor bajaran juntos los tres hasta el comedor.

 El comedor estaba decorado con grupos de hadas que volaban de un lado para el otro, adornos y en el techo ( que usualmente tenía el mismo aspecto del cielo en el exterior) habían luces que cambiaban de color y que le daban a todo el comedor la apariencia de una discoteca; habían retirado las sillas y mesas para dejar espacio libre en el centro que servía como pista de baile, en ese momento bailaban unas 20 parejas, pero sin duda la más animada y bulliciosa era la de la premio anual y el capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor ( Lily Evans y James Potter recordó) .....

- Mira –le dijo Emily- vamos hacia aquella mesa que está vacía....

Caminaron hacia la mesa y Jacques ofreció traerles algo para tomar. En la mesa de al lado había algunos chicos de Gryffindor que parecían estar molestando a su capitán de quidditch (no maduran, pensó en ese momento), mientras que un poco más allá un grupo de chicos de Hufflepuff sacaban a bailar a algunas compañeras Ravenclaw que parecían estársela pasando muy bien.

Jacques regresó con el jugo y le pidió a Emily para bailar, Emily miró a Sonja y esta le devolvió la mirada y le dijo que no se preocupara, cuando quedó sola un chico se le acercó.

- ¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó él

- No, no tengo ganas  -contestó Sonja en tono amable, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Sirius Black, un chico de sétimo año de Gryffindor, mejor amigo de James Potter......... (quién se iba a imaginar que terminaría en Azkabán por la muerte de trece personas )

- Vamos, esto es un baile, ¿No? – le dijo él con un tono que pretendía ser irresistible.

La verdad es que Sonja siempre se había llevado bien con los de Gryffindor y sus clases juntos siempre habían sido divertidas (justamente por James y Sirius), pero ella sabía muy bien que Severus los odiaba ( y aún ese término le quedaba chico) y a ella no le parecía correcto bailar con uno de los "enemigos" de su..........bueno.... su qué era exactamente............. ¿novio?....

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó él, ella se había quedado con la mirada perdida mientras pensaba en eso y se había olvidado por completo que Sirius seguía allí.

- No, no pasa nada, simplemente no tengo ganas de bailar...... –dijo ella con tono indiferente

Por la mirada de Sirius parecía que se tomaba por un insulto personal que una chica no se "volviera loca" por bailar con él, sin darse por vencido la cogió del brazo y la sacó hacia la pista del baile mientras le decía:

- Lo mejor para olvidar los problemas es bailar.......

 Ella lo detuvo en la mitad del camino.

- ¡No quiero bailar! –le dijo- lo siento pero de verdad no quiero.

Ella se dio media vuelta para regresar a su sitio, en el camino buscaba con la mirada a Severus para ver si ya había llegado, por estar distraída buscándolo se chocó contra Emily.

- Si estás buscándolo pierdes tu tiempo –dijo Emily preocupada

- ¿Por qué?-le preguntó Sonja más preocupada aún.

- Hace un minuto salió como loco hacia el patio, parecía enojado, no sé por....

Pero Sonja no esperó a escuchar el resto, ella si sabía porque Severus podía haberse enojado tanto, salió corriendo hacia el patio esperando encontrarlo, cuando salió pensó que se había equivocado de puerta, ahora en los jardines había unos setos y bancas y muchas parejas que se encontraban escondidas............ Un poco más allá se encontraba él con la cara roja de rabia.

- Hola  –dijo ella para ver que tan grave era la situación.

Él no le contestó.

- Severus..... –dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro.

- ¡Suéltame! –dijo él sacando la mano de ella.

Sonja había mantenido su calma y había intentado entenderlo, pero aquello era demasiado.

- ¡¿ Se puede saber QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?! –preguntó ella en un tono de furia 

- ¿Qué me pasa? – dijo él con un tono igualmente furioso- ¿Qué me pasa?

- Sí, eso te pregunté y estoy esperando tu respuesta –dijo esto en voz más baja pero en un tono igual de furioso que el que había usado al gritar.

- Sabes BIEN que me pasa –dijo él enfurecido- te parece poco que entre al comedor esperando verte, y lo primero que encuentro es que estas muy feliz en la pista de baile con el imbécil ese de Black..............

- Si te hubieras detenido a ver lo que en VERDAD pasaba, en vez de comportarte como un idiota, te hubieras dado cuenta que lo que yo hacía era LIBRARME de él y no BAILAR con él................- dijo Sonja exasperada. 

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, Sonja vio que su mirada cambiaba de furia a disculpa, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo así........

- Pensé que tendrías más confianza en mí  -dijo ella dolida-  yo jamás te he dado motivo alguno para que desconfíes, además yo sé que a ti no te caen bien ni James ni sus amigos, ¿ Crees que yo bailaría con alguno de ellos?

Él la miró callado y estaba a punto de contestar cuando escucharon unas voces molestamente familiares.

- Ese es Duncker –dijo él preocupado- Ven –le dijo mientras la llevaba hacia uno de las bancas- hay que escondernos.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas escondidas por los setos, se quedaron en silencio, Duncker y otro Slytherin se estaban acercando.

- No está acá –dijo Duncker enojado- ¿Estás seguro que lo viste salir?

- Sí, seguro...... –dijo el otro.

- Hay que avisarle que Silvanus trajo un mensaje..... –dijo Duncker con desgano- tenemos reunión hoy en la noche....

- ¿Tendrán algún plan para nosotros? –preguntó preocupado

- ¿Cómo quieres que sepa? –preguntó Duncker empezando a desesperarse, luego agregó- Vamos tenemos que encontrar a Severus...

Sonja miró a Severus preocupada, luego le preguntó:

- ¿De qué hablaban? 

- No sé.... –pero lo dijo sin seguridad, luego volteó para mirarla a los ojos y le dijo- Lo siento, tienes razón me comporté como un tonto...

Ella le regresó la mirada y por un momento no le contestó, es que en verdad él se había comportado como un tonto, pero ya no quería insistir en la pelea....

- Está bien –dijo ella por fin- mientras lo aceptes....

- Bueno, entonces está bien, lo acepto... –dijo él en tono de broma.

- -ella se rió- Bien, estás disculpado.........

Él se rió y le dio las gracias, luego se quedaron mirándose por un momento antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta que estaban escondidos entre los setos y que nadie los podía ver.... 

- Bueno, de qué se supone que hablaban esos dos..... –dijo ella unos minutos después, aún recuperando el aliento, ya que la idea no salía de su cabeza.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo él confundido, luego entendiendo dijo- ¿Duncker? No sé –dijo con una voz extraña.

- Sí sabes, dime, es algo sobre Silvanus.... –dijo ella leyendo su mirada.

- No, no hablemos de eso ¿Está bien? –dijo él mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

- Me preocupa..... te involucra a ti  ¿No?, te estaban buscando...... –dijo ella con voz preocupada, mientras lo detenía. 

- No te procupes...... –le dijo él con un tono que la hizo preocuparse más.....

Escucharon el sonido que indicaba que la fiesta había terminado, se despidieron y él salió antes, para que no los vieran salir juntos, justo cuando ella iba a salir escuchó la voz de Duncker...

- ¡Severus! –lo llamó

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Severus

- Regresó Silvanus, teníamos razón sobre él, trajo un mensaje... al parecer han encontrado algo en los que podemos ser útiles a.......

-  Mejor hablemos sobre eso en privado ¿Ya? – dijo Severus con un tono de impaciencia.

- Bueno, me voy al dormitorio......    

Sonja salió y se acercó a Severus.

- ¿Me vas a explicar de qué hablaban? –le dijo ella con voz firme 

- Ahora no –le dijo él – nos vemos donde siempre en un rato más......... –dijo apurado mientras se alejaba hacia su dormitorio.

Sonja lo vio alejarse y sintió un peso en el corazón, sabía que no se trataba de nada bueno, que involucraba a Severus y tal vez a Voldemort, al pensarlo le pasó un escalofrío..... si eso era verdad entonces....... no, mejor era hablar con él y saber la verdad y no sacar conclusiones rápidas (lo malo, pensó ahora, es que ella siempre llegaba a las conclusiones correctas).

********

Después que los elfos se llevaron los platos de la cena Sonja pensó en leer un libro, pero hasta ahora no había pasado de la primera página, cada vez que empezaba a leer se desconcentraba recordando el pasado, recordar el día de la fiesta le traía recuerdos tristes, pensar en todos aquellos rostros felices y ahora.... Lily y James, muertos, Black  huyendo de la justicia tras haber escapado de la prisión.... muchos de sus compañeros habían muerto a manos de mortífagos (servidores de Voldemort), otros se habían convertido en mortífagos, otros habían sido dominados por el hechizo Imperius (que daba control total sobre la victima)   para hacer cosas terribles..........

Cosas que ella había visto en su época de auror y que había vivido en carne propia...............

Intentó quitar de su cabeza las ideas tristes y recordar las alegres......Emily, pensó, y se sintió un poco culpable de no haberle mandado una carta en tanto tiempo, ni siquiera le había avisado que estaba en Inglaterra......

Se puso de pie y se acercó al escritorio, sacó un pergamino y pluma y escribió:

_Querida Emily,_

_Espero que te encuentres bien y sepas perdonar mi falta de cartas. Sabes que no te podía escribir antes (porque el lugar donde estaba era secreto)._

_Tengo buenas noticias, regresé a Inglaterra porque tengo un trabajo (no vas a creer esto), soy la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras del colegio.........._

_Me imagino que estarás ahora en shock o tal vez preguntándote como es que yo voy a enseñar DCAO y te puedo decir que ni yo misma lo sé (Dumbledore me contrató así que me imagino que sabe los riesgos que corre)........_

_Bueno, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo están Jacques y Jessica? Hace tanto que nos los veo, hace 3 años que me mandaste la última foto, aunque claro eso es un poco mi culpa ¿No?._

_Bueno, esperando tu respuesta, se despide._

_Tu amiga,_

_Sonja_

Así está bien, mañana la mando a primera hora, se dijo, luego guardó el libro (definitivamente hoy no lo voy a poder leer), se puso pijama y se fue a dormir.

*******

Cuando sintió que Emily se había quedado dormida se levantó despacio, se puso encima una bata y salió despacio para que nadie la escuchara; tenía que llegar hasta el baño de Myrtle

sin que nadie la descubriera, casi de puntillas salió hacia el pasillo.

En el camino iba pensando sobre la conversación que tendría, la verdad es que no quería tener razón sobre este tema.

Abrió la puerta del baño, Severus se encontraba sentado en el piso esperándola y se levantó apenas entró.

- Bueno –dijo ella- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

- De Silvanus, nunca te has preguntado por qué es que nunca esta en las tardes.....ya sabes,como si estuviera en algo extraño.....

- ¿Algo extraño?.......  ¿Tiene algo que ver con Voldemort? –preguntó ella intentando parecer calmada pero la verdad es que estaba muy preocupada, él se mostró sorprendido al oirle decir ese nombre pero no dijo nada solo asintió como respuesta a su pregunta

- ¿Hace mucho lo sabes? –preguntó ella.

- No, todos lo presentíamos pero recién nos lo ha confirmado hoy.... –dijo él en tono pesimista

Ambos se miraron y por un momento se encontraron sin poder hablar, como entendiendose sin palabras, por fin Sonja habló:

- Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore....... –dijo ella .

- No podemos –dijo él, su voz no expresaba emociones

- Claro que podemos,  o es qué prefieres tener un espía en el colegio........... –dijo ella preocupada

- Igual no podemos  –dijo él- acaso no te das cuenta que nos meteríamos en problemas..... además sabrán que fui yo y..........

- Pero no podemos permitirlo ¿No entiendes? Representa un peligro para el colegio, no solo debemos pensar en nosotros, tenemos que pensar en la seguridad de los demás.......- dijo ella manteniendo el tono preocupado

- ¿Lo dirás así yo te pida que no? –dijo él con tristeza

- ¿Me lo estas pidiendo? –preguntó Sonja

- Sí –dijo él.

- Severus..... no puedo creer que prefieras quedarte callado, es más , no puedo creer que alguien como tú este relacionado con gente como ellos y como Silvanus, a ellos les gusta dañar a las personas, ¿Se te olvida como me han insultado, cómo insultan a los demás?..........Tú no eres como ellos 

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó él con aprensión

- Claro que lo estoy....... –dijo ella preocupada.

- Yo que tú no lo estaría...........-empezó él

- Cállate –dijo ella nerviosa- no podría estar con alguien como ellos, no podría..........

- Tienes razón.......... no puedes –dijo él con la voz entrecortada, la miró por un momento, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Adiós -le dijo él intentando ocultar el tono triste de su voz, abrió la puerta y salió.

El tono de su voz le dijo que era un adiós definitivo, Sonja quería gritar, decirle que esperara, que no se fuera así, pero no pudo, intentó hablar pero no tenía voz, lo único que sentía eran las lagrimas brotar de sus ojos y correr por sus mejillas y un dolor profundo en el pecho, no podía mantenerse en pie, se sentó en el piso y se quedó llorando.............. No podía entender que era lo que lo había llevado a tomar la decisión de alejarla de su vida, pero -pensó ella-  lo había hecho....... ahora le correspondía a ella tomar su decisión, tendría que hablar con Dumbledore sobre Silvanus............ 

Hola a todos: 

Aquí esta el capitulo III.... sí, ya sé que ustedes querían ver el encuentro entre S y S, pero eso va a pasar recién en el próximo capitulo, todavia faltanban explicar algunas cosas sobre el pasado de Sonja ( y quedan otras mas)  ; ) 

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, realmente me animan a escribir más rápido.... : )

Gracias a:

Sakura 

Celeste

Rakshah 

May Potter

Arwen

Cinthya

Lucía

Daniela

Les prometo que me apuro con el capitulo IV… : )

Por favor disculpen como se vio el capitulo II y este también, lo que sucede es que recién estoy aprendiendo a hacer el Upload de los documentos  : )


	4. Capitulo IV

Capítulo IV  
La oficina del director  
  
  
Sonja se levantó del suelo totalmente decidida a hablar con el director, pero,   
después de salir   
del baño, secándose aún las lagrimas de los ojos, empezó a preguntarse cómo lo   
haría   
exactamente....  
  
Eran muy de noche y el director estaría durmiendo ya, sin contar con el hecho de   
que se   
encontraba fuera de su dormitorio (y que probablemente la castigarían) además   
ella no tenía la   
menor idea de donde se encontraba la oficina del director.......   
Otro problema era lo que iba a decir, no tenía pruebas y por supuesto no quería   
involucrar a   
Severus..... a pesar de que él había decidido alejarla de su vida y ella pensaba   
respetar esto,   
ella lo amaba y no iba a dañarlo ni a involucrarlo en el problema...... no –se   
dijo- tenía que   
resolverlo por si misma y luego vería la forma de ayudarlo........  
  
Estaba caminando muy concentrada en estos pensamientos, tanto, que no se dio   
cuenta de los   
pasos que caminaban hacia ella...... hasta que fue demasiado tarde....  
  
Era Filch, tenía una expresión de alegría que Sonja no había visto jamás, al   
verla supo que se   
encontraba en graves problemas.  
  
-Oh, pero que tenemos aquí.... –dijo Filch mordazmente- fuera del   
dormitorio..... y son   
más de las tres de la mañana...... – y luego, mirando a su gata, dijo- me   
parece que   
esto merece un castigo.....  
  
-No, usted no entiende, tengo que hablar urgente con el director –dijo   
Sonja   
desesperada- no hubiera salido de mi cuarto si.....  
  
-Así que tiene que hablar urgente con el director –dijo Filch con sarcasmo-   
algo tan   
urgente que no podía esperar a la mañana........  
  
-Así es...... –dijo Sonja manteniéndose firme  
  
-Bueno, hablemos con el director entonces..... no creo esto le guste nada –  
puso una   
mirada extraña.  
  
Empezaron a caminar, la gata iba delante y Filch la seguía como si se fuera a   
escapar,   
caminaron hasta llegar frente a una gárgola, se detuvieron y él se la quedó   
mirando, Sonja   
supuso que era la entrada a la oficina y que Filch dudaba en llamar considerando   
la hora; pero   
no hubo necesidad, él director salió por detrás de la gárgola y los miró con   
expresión de   
pregunta.  
  
-Señor director –comenzó Filch- encontré a esta alumna hace unos minutos   
rondando   
por el pasillo del segundo piso, sin la menor consideración por las reglas.... –  
luego con   
voz sarcástica agregó- dice que necesita hablar urgente con usted............  
  
-Si –dijo Dumbledore mirándola directo a los ojos- pase señorita Branwen –  
agregó   
señalado la puerta.  
  
-Pero señor director las reglas...... –comenzó Filch notablemente molesto   
porque Sonja   
parecía estarse librando del castigo.  
  
-La señorita Branwen se reportará con usted para su castigo en la mañana –  
dijo   
Dumbledore terminando la conversación, y ella supo que Filch no sería benévolo.  
  
Sonja siguió hacia la oficina del director, por unas escaleras de caracol de   
piedra que subían   
solas, era la primera vez en sus siete años en el colegio que entraba a esta   
oficina y al entrar se   
quedó sorprendida, era una hermosa habitación por la cantidad de objetos mágicos   
que había,   
miró a su alrededor y vio a un hermoso fénix en su percha al lado del   
escritorio, Sonja nunca   
había visto uno y se quedó mirándolo hipnotizada por su magnificencia.......   
  
-Bueno Sonja –comenzó el director, no sonaba molesto pero si algo   
preocupado- ¿Qué   
es lo que sucede?  
  
-Yo.... –Sonja no sabía por donde empezar a explicar, todavía no había   
decidido como   
decirlo y la verdad no había planeado hablar con Dumbledore hasta la mañana, aún   
así   
continuó, ya estaba aquí, bien podía hablar ahora...- Es sobre el profesor   
Silvanus.... sé   
de una buena fuente que él... bueno que él – Sonja estaba nerviosa, no podía ir   
por ahí   
acusando profesores sin pruebas- que él tiene que ver con...  
  
- ¿Con Voldemort? –preguntó Dumbledore tratando de ayudarla a terminar su   
frase...  
  
-Sí, ¿Es qué...es qué usted lo sabía? –preguntó Sonja nerviosa  
  
-Sí, también he escuchado los rumores –dijo él con voz serena- pero lo más   
importante   
he visto las señales... no he pasado por alto todas las veces que él los dejo   
solos a ti y   
al señor Snape –dijo mirándola directo a los ojos, Sonja se preguntó si había   
algo que   
pasara en Hogwarts que Dumbledore no supiera- además del comportamiento de los   
Slytherins en los últimos días.  
  
-Entonces, ¿Qué va a suceder? –preguntó Sonja.  
  
-No te preocupes, se están tomando medidas de tal manera que todos los   
alumnos estén   
protegidos –dijo con el mismo tono de voz sereno, uno no podía dejar de confiar   
en él-   
así que espero la máxima discreción.  
  
-Si, claro –dijo Sonja.  
  
-Espero además que te reportes a la oficina de Filch mañana a primera   
hora.....  
  
-Si –contestó Sonja con desánimo, ella entendió que si alguien se daba   
cuenta que ella   
había faltado a las reglas y se había librado del castigo iban a sospechar   
(sobretodo los   
Slytherins) además ella había faltado a las reglas después de todo y no lo había   
hecho   
para salvar Hogwarts, lo había hecho para ver a Severus........  
  
-Bueno, será mejor que te vayas a dormir... Buenas noches –dijo Dumbledore   
en tono   
amable.  
  
-Buenas noches –dijo Sonja mientras salía de la oficina  
  
A pesar de que al día siguiente tuvo que limpiar el salón de trofeos y pulirlos   
todos ( aunque   
lo hizo utilizando su magia, al parecer Dumbledore no le había permitido a Filch   
castigarla   
muy duramente) Sonja supo en su corazón que había valido la pena, ya no estaba   
preocupada   
por la seguridad del colegio y estaba más tranquila sobre Severus, mientras   
Dumbledore   
vigilara a Silvanus este no podría involucrar a sus alumnos en nada peligroso...  
  
Dos semanas después de la conversación con Dumbledore, Sonja entró a clases de   
pociones y   
se sentó junto a Emily (que ya se había dado cuenta de que ella y Severus no se   
hablaban e   
intentaba por todos los medios alegrarla) casi en el mismo instante entró la   
profesora   
McGonagall y les informó que las clases de pociones se cancelaban   
indefinidamente, aunque   
Emily no sabía que era lo que pasaba y dijo algunas teorías bastante extrañas   
(que incluían la   
muerte de Silvanus a manos de Sonja después que este se negara a darle la famosa   
carta de   
recomendación) pero Sonja presentía lo que había pasado, Silvanus había   
intentado llevar a   
cabo su plan y no lo había conseguido, no tuvo otra opción que huir...  
  
Sin las clases de pociones no tenía muchas oportunidades de ver a Severus y las   
oportunidades que tenía eran solo unos segundos en los pasillos entre clases, lo   
cual hacia   
imposible que pudieran hablar...  
  
Así pasaron sus últimos dos meses en el colegio, entre la tristeza (por Severus)   
y la   
preocupación (por su futuro, ya que sin Silvanus sus oportunidades de entrar al   
laboratorio del   
ministerio eran prácticamente nulas) .   
  
Él último día en Hogwarts fue especialmente ocupado, no solo arreglando sus   
baúles si no   
despidiéndose de todos sus compañeros y de los profesores, a media tarde el   
profesor Flitwick   
llamó a todos los Ravenclaws de sétimo año para entregarle los resultados de   
los ÉXTASIS   
(para su sorpresa Sonja obtuvo la más alta calificación) y entregarle cartas de   
propuestas de   
trabajo...  
  
-Señorita Branwen –dijo el profesor, Sonja se acercó a recibir sus cartas,   
de todas   
maneras había mandado su promedio de notas al ministerio aunque ella sabía que   
sin   
la carta de recomendación no le valdría de nada- el director la está esperando   
en su   
oficina –agregó inmediatamente sin entregarle ninguna carta.  
  
Sonja salió del dormitorio preocupada, ¿Por qué no había recibido ninguna carta?   
Podrían   
haberle mandado una, aunque sea rechazándola, además ¿Para qué quería verla el   
director?  
  
Llegó hasta la gárgola, en ese momento salió la profesora McGonagall y la hizo   
pasar, pero   
no subió tras ella, cuando abrió la puerta encontró al director sentado en su   
escritorio, el fénix   
se encontraba a su lado y cuando Sonja entró la miró con curiosidad.  
  
-Pasa Sonja, siéntate –dijo con su acostumbrado tono amable, Sonja se   
sentó, luego   
continuó- Me imagino que te estás preguntando por qué te mandé a llamar, lo que   
sucede –agregó apenas Sonja asintió con la cabeza- es que en casos como el tuyo   
se   
acostumbra discutir el tema personalmente.  
  
-¿En casos cómo el mío? –preguntó Sonja preocupada.  
  
-Sí –respondió el director- el trabajo que estás por empezar es peligroso,   
debes estar   
completamente segura de poder y querer realizarlo, por eso es que acostumbra   
hablar   
sobre el tema personalmente, para poder responder a las posibles dudas que   
puedas   
tener.  
  
-¿Trabajo? –preguntó Sonja con el mismo tono de voz y sin entender en lo   
más mínimo   
lo que decía el director.  
  
-Enviaste una carta al ministerio sobre sus intenciones de entrar al   
laboratorio, aunque   
claro además necesitabas una carta de recomendación del profesor de pociones, lo   
cual, dadas las circunstancias, es imposible –dijo mirándola con un brillo en   
sus ojos,   
luego de una breve pausa continuó- pero ellos no pasaron por alto tus excelentes   
notas   
y en vista de los resultados en los ÉXTASIS, más la carta de recomendación   
escrita   
por el profesor Flitwick, te ofrecen un puesto en el ministerio, en el   
departamento de   
defensa, como auror.  
  
Sonja tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que era lo que había pasado, ella   
siempre se había   
imaginado en un laboratorio preparando pociones, no podía imaginarse combatiendo   
ni nada   
parecido...  
  
-Yo –dijo luego de un rato- creo que se han confundido, lo mío son las   
pociones, deben   
haberse equivocado...  
  
-Nada de eso, tus notas en encantamientos son tan altas como las de   
pociones –le dijo   
mirándola seriamente- me parece además que tienes el espíritu para ser una   
excelente   
auror, te preocupas por los demás... lo demostraste al venir a esta oficina y   
hablarme   
sobre Silvanus a pesar del castigo que ibas a recibir –añadió sonriendo.  
  
-Sí, pero ¿ Auror? –preguntó ella aún dudando.  
  
-Sí, el ministerio lo ha juzgado conveniente y yo comparto su opinión –dijo   
el director-   
creo que estas más que calificada y dados los tiempos oscuros que estamos   
viviendo   
necesitamos a aurores con tu capacidad.  
  
Sonja no pudo evitar sentirse honrada por esas palabras y empezó a considerar   
seriamente la   
oferta del ministerio...  
  
Casi una hora después, al salir de la oficina del director, después de que él   
le contestó a todas   
sus dudas, Sonja se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de Ravenclaw, antes de ir al   
comedor a la cena   
de fin de curso. Emily la recibió sonriendo.  
  
-Me aceptaron como aprendiz en la tienda de modas de Madame Mourie, ¡Voy a   
diseñar ropa! –dijo Emily entusiasmada, Sonja sabía que ese era el sueño de   
Emily así   
que no se sorprendió por su entusiasmo, después de un largo rato hablando sobre   
sus   
nuevas ideas para la moda del verano, Emily se dio cuenta que Sonja no hablaba   
entonces le preguntó- ¿Por qué te mandó a llamar Dumbledore?   
  
  
-No lo vas a creer... –dijo Sonja , aún ella no lo podía creer, luego   
bajando el tono de su   
voz de tal manera que solo Emily pudiera oírla le dijo- Me han ofrecido un   
puesto de   
auror en el ministerio.  
  
Emily la miró sorprendida, ella tampoco se había imaginado a Sonja combatiendo   
mortífagos...  
  
-Pero... las pociones... tú –dijo Emily dudando.  
  
-Sí lo sé, pero luego de revisar mis notas y la carta del profesor Flitwick   
consideraron   
mejor ofrecerme un puesto de auror... y acepté –dijo Sonja sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno, entonces felicitaciones –dijo Emily con un tono de duda en su voz.  
  
-No pareces muy feliz por mí –dijo Sonja resentida, esperaba que su mejor   
amiga se   
alegrara por ella, era una excelente oportunidad de trabajo después de todo.  
  
-Estoy feliz por ti, es solo que... es un trabajo peligroso, Sonja –dijo   
Emily preocupada-   
sobretodo en estos tiempos, y parece que van a empeorar...  
  
-Por eso es que acepté, para evitar que sigan empeorando, para intentar   
poner fin al   
terror que se esta viviendo –Sonja habló con resolución, Emily la miró por un   
instante   
y luego dijo en tono serio:  
  
-Ya, pero promete que te vas a cuidar... aunque sea hasta que salga mi   
primera   
colección... – agregó al final sonriendo.  
  
Después bajaron a la cena de fin de curso, luego de que el resto de alumnos se   
retiraron   
procedieron a la ceremonia de graduación, en la noche organizaron una fiesta en   
el dormitorio   
de Ravenclaw ( en la que Emily y Jacques batieron todos los records de baile)   
... y al día   
siguiente partieron en el expreso de Hogwarts; al llegar a la estación se   
despidieron, aunque   
Sonja sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo, antes de salir a encontrarse con sus   
padres, Sonja   
buscó entre la gente a Severus, lo vio pasar cerca de ella, parecía   
preocupado...  
  
Se encontró con sus padres afuera... era momento de darle las noticias de su   
futuro   
profesional, y considerando todo lo que ella les había contado sobre Voldemort y   
sus   
seguidores, estaba segura que no se lo tomarían muy tranquilamente.  
  
*******  
  
Sonja se levantó temprano, se dio un baño y se cambió, tenía muchas cosas que   
hacer,   
primero tenía que mandar la carta que había escrito la noche anterior a Emily,   
luego tenía que   
ir donde Dumbledore para discutir el plan de estudio de los distintos años y   
luego en la tarde   
- pensó con un vacío en el estomago- tendría reunión de profesores... y se   
encontraría con él...  
  
Salió de su cuarto rumbo a la lechucería pensando en que la verdad había sido   
muy   
desconsiderada con Emily... no solo había vivido con ella los siete años de   
colegio, también lo   
había hecho después, cuando se mudaron juntas...  
Fue solo unos meses después de la graduación ya que aunque Sonja obtuvo su   
licencia para   
aparecerse, no se sentía cómoda haciéndolo desde tan lejos (la casa de sus   
padres quedaba en   
Alnwick y la oficina del ministerio quedaba en Londres) y luego cuando Emily le   
contó que   
pensaba alquilar un departamento... se decidió.  
  
Al llegar a la lechucería buscó una lechuza que pareciera dispuesta, luego ató   
la carta a la pata   
y la observó alejándose por la ventana, después bajo por las escaleras   
preguntándose que le   
diría y que diría Severus cuando se vieran... pero se quitó la idea de la cabeza   
para prepararse   
para la entrevista con el director, además faltaba bastante tiempo todavía para   
la reunión de   
profesores...  
  
Corrió hasta su dormitorio y recogió algunos papeles que le podían servir en la   
reunión, luego   
salió corriendo de nuevo hacia la oficina, cuando llegó a la oficina del   
director dijo la   
contraseña a la gárgola y entró por la abertura de la pared, después de subir   
las escaleras tocó   
la puerta.  
  
-Pase –dijo la voz del director, ella entró dedicándole una sonrisa y en   
ese instante se   
dio cuenta de que el director no estaba solo- Severus, te presento a nuestra   
nueva   
profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras...  
  
Sonja sintió de nuevo ese vacío en el estomago, mientras Severus se levantaba y   
volteaba, por   
un minuto sus ojos demostraron una sorpresa que el resto de su rostro no   
compartió, después   
sus ojos adquirieron también ese mismo rigor y frialdad; Sonja lo miró , lo   
cierto es que había   
pasado mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero ella esperaba otra   
reacción de   
él...lo notaba cambiado, se veía cansado y tenía la misma apariencia que Sonja,   
como de   
haber estado enfermo, se miraron por un momento sin decir nada, luego él,   
recordando que la   
acababan de presentar dijo:  
  
- Tiempo sin vernos – con tal tono de voz que ella sintió como si le   
hubieran dado una   
bofetada, luego mirando al director le preguntó- ¿Regreso en otro momento?  
  
-No, Severus espera, bajo contigo...Sonja ¿Me podrías esperar unos minutos?   
–dijo el   
director con un tono agradable, como para que Sonja se olvidara del tono de   
Severus.  
  
-Sí, no se preocupe... –dijo Sonja, eran las primeras palabras que decía   
desde que había   
entrado a la oficina y las dijo con un tono entristecido, era obvio que estaba   
dolida.  
  
Salieron de la oficina y Sonja se sentó, todavía perturbada por la reacción de   
Severus, era   
cierto que mucha de la culpa era de ella, al fin y al cabo era ella quien no se   
había comunicado   
con él en estos últimos años, además qué esperaba, ella lo conocía bien como   
para esperar una   
reacción efusiva... pero aun así, ese tono de voz (pensó ella nerviosa)...   
después de todo lo que   
habían pasado juntos ella esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que usara con ella ese   
tono de voz...   
  
  
*******  
  
Llevaba ya un año en el ministerio, pero su trabajo consistía más que nada en   
entrenamientos   
y en trabajo de oficina, se había mudado con Emily un par de meses atrás y no   
tenían   
problemas ya que habían pasado juntas tantos años...aunque el hecho de que   
Jacques pasara   
más tiempo en el departamento que en su propia casa y que se comiera toda su   
comida la   
molestaba un poco, además de que solo tenían un baño y las dos se tardaban horas   
dentro, eso   
podía ser un problema (sobre todo si tienes reunión con tu jefe a las ocho de la   
mañana) lo   
cierto era que todo estaba bien en su vida, parecía que su jefe el señor   
Diederik le iba a dar ya   
la oportunidad de realizar su primera misión y sus compañeros de trabajo,   
importantes   
aurores, como Frank Longbottom, la trataban muy bien y habían formado una   
especie de   
familia.  
  
Esa mañana, su jefe la llamó a la oficina temprano, luego de darle más papeleo   
(llenar los   
formularios na-09860324 y na-08564536 de todos los aurores de esa sección, osea   
50) cambió   
de tema y le dijo:  
  
-Esta noche habrá una redada, se sabe que será una importante reunión de   
mortífagos y   
de repente atraparemos algunos "peces gordos", Longbottom me dice que estás   
preparada... así que me parece que ya es hora de que tengas tu primer trabajo...  
  
Sonja casi salta de su silla y se pone a gritar, pero solo asintió, se levantó   
de la silla y salió   
hacia su escritorio, por fin su primera misión, desde que había pasado por el   
entrenamiento de   
auror, uno de los más duros del planeta, había deseado tener una misión...   
aunque esto era   
también motivo de sus preocupaciones, no solo por si misma... existía algo   
más... muchos de   
los nombres en la lista de sospechosos (que su jefe llamaba "peces gordos" por   
ser los más   
allegados a Voldemort) eran nombres de excompañeros de colegio, pero había uno   
que hacía   
a Sonja perder el sueño por las noches... Severus Snape; Sonja esperaba con toda   
su alma que   
no fueran más que sospechas y que hubiera algún error... lo que más temor le   
daba era tener   
una misión y encontrarse con él... era cierto que ella le negaba a Emily ( y   
muchas veces   
también a si misma) el sentir todavía "algo" por él, pero no podía si no   
preguntarse si sería   
capaz de atacarlo si lo tuviera delante... y aún no conocía la respuesta.   
  
Durante toda la tarde se hicieron preparativos para la redada, Sonja avisó a   
Emily que llegaría   
tarde, después de que estuvieron todos listos le dieron las coordenadas en las   
que debían   
aparecerse, era una casa supuestamente abandonada, pero existían rumores de que   
allí se   
llevaban a cabo reuniones y que tenían encerrados a muchos de los magos que   
habían sido   
secuestrados en los últimos meses...  
  
-Muy bien –dijo Frank, que era el jefe del grupo- todos a sus puestos,   
apenas aparezcan   
se reunirán en parejas y se dirigirán a la zona que les corresponda...  
  
Sonja leyó sus coordenadas y se concentró para aparecerse, lo cierto era que   
tenía su licencia   
pero no le gustaba en lo más mínimo la idea de sentir, por un momento, que no   
estaba ni en   
un sitio ni en el otro, la ponía nerviosa, cerró los ojos..........y cuando los   
abrió supo que algo   
estaba muy,muy mal.  
  
********  
  
El regreso del director interrumpió sus pensamientos, caminó hasta su escritorio   
después de   
sentarse se quedó mirándola por un momento.  
  
-Me imagino que no era lo que esperabas –dijo con una voz suave y calmada.  
  
A Sonja no le sorprendió que el director se diera cuenta de que la reacción de   
Severus le había   
dolido, es más, ella presentía que el director conocía todo sobre su relación   
con Severus, ya   
en más de una ocasión le había hecho alguna observación sobre él...  
  
-No, no era lo que esperaba, pero está bien –dijo Sonja, aunque parecía   
segura su voz   
tenía aún un tono de tristeza- lo conozco lo suficiente para entender su   
reacción.... me   
imagino que estos últimos meses no han sido fáciles...  
  
-No, no han sido nada fáciles –dijo Dumbledore con algo de pena – en   
especial para él.  
  
-Además yo tengo algo de culpa... –dijo mientras el director la miraba,   
luego al darse   
cuenta de que estaba a punto de hablar de más, cambió de tema- ¿Deseaba discutir   
sobre el curso?  
  
- Sí –dijo él director- me imagino que sabes los problemas que hemos tenido   
con   
nuestros profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras, debido a esto muchos   
alumnos   
están atrasados y eso, dadas las circunstancias, tiene que cambiar.  
  
Continuaron hablando sobre los planes para llevar el curso, los posibles   
horarios y los temas a   
tocar por cada año, después el director le dijo que la esperaba en la tarde en   
la reunión de   
profesores, Sonja salió de la oficina y por un momento pensó en ir a hablar con   
Severus (o tal   
vez a lanzarle un par de hechizos bien propinados hasta hacerlo entrar en razón)   
pero luego   
cambió de idea, ya hablaría con él mas tarde... se fue hacia su dormitorio,   
quería almorzar y   
descansar un poco...  
  
********  
Se encontraba en medio de un bosque sin casa ni compañeros alrededor, tal vez se   
había   
confundido de coordenadas, lo mejor era regresar a la oficina y averiguarlo...   
pero cuando   
trato de aparecerse, no pudo...  
  
Sintió pasos detrás de ella y escuchó una voz ligeramente familiar.  
  
-Pero que tenemos aquí –dijo la voz en un tono venenoso mientras Sonja se   
daba   
vuelta- pero si es la señorita Branwen –Sonja reconoció la voz... era Silvanus,   
en ese   
momento gritó- Expelliarmus...   
  
Sonja sintió como su varita escapaba de sus manos mientras una fuerza la   
empujaba contra los   
árboles, se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y en la espalda antes de caer al   
piso casi   
inconsciente.  
  
-Usted debería haberse quedado haciendo pociones.... – le dijo Silvanus con   
tono   
sarcástico- no sirve para auror.  
  
Sonja intentaba pararse, ella se dio cuenta que estaba en una muy mala   
situación, cuando se   
levantó Silvanus empezó de nuevo.  
  
-Es mejor que se quede quieta si no quiere que le pase nada malo –le dijo   
con un tono   
frío.  
  
Él comenzó a caminar hacia ella, "Ahora" pensó Sonja y juntando todas las   
fuerzas de su   
cuerpo gritó Desmaius  
  
Una fuerza como un rayo de color azul salió de sus manos y ella las apuntó   
hacia Silvanus, el   
hechizo hizo efecto Silvanus se quedó parado por un momento y luego cayó de cara   
al piso...  
  
Lo malo es que el ruido atrajo a otros mortífagos, Sonja intentó aparecerse pero   
el esfuerzo de   
realizar el hechizo la había agotado y antes de que pudiera coger su varita   
llegaron otros dos   
mortífagos...  
  
-Quieta –dijo gritando mientras Sonja se paraba en seco, uno de ellos se   
acercó a   
revisar a Silvanus mientras el otro la apuntaba con la varita- ¿Cómo está?  
  
-Desmayado –contestó el que revisaba a Silvanus mientras recogía la varita   
de Sonja- vamos –dijo   
mirándola, pero ella no se movió.  
  
-Vamos, muévete –dijo el primero a Sonja- tu lleva a Silvanus –le dijo a su   
compañero,   
luego viendo que ella seguía sin moverse le gritó- vas a venir con nosotros y   
aprender   
a respetar... Crucio.  
  
Sonja volvió a concentrar toda su energía en sus manos y gritó Impedimenta ,   
aunque sabía   
que no podría con un hechizo como la maldición cruciatus...  
Pero para su sorpresa y la del mortífago la maldición no la alcanzó y se detuvo   
en el escudo,   
lo malo fue que esto le quitó toda la energía restante del cuerpo, le temblaron   
las piernas y   
cayó de rodillas al piso, intentando mantener el escudo, el dolor del golpe en   
la cabeza se   
acentuó, se dio cuenta que se había hecho un corte ya que la sangre empezó a   
correr y manchó   
su túnica, Sonja supo que no soportaría otro ataque y que estaba perdida...  
  
De repente una voz se escuchó entre los árboles.... Desmaius gritó, un rayo de   
luz alcanzó al   
mortífago que la había atacado, luego, antes de que el otro mortífago pudiera   
hacer nada se   
escuchó el mismo grito y el otro fue a dar también al suelo, Sonja intentó ver   
por entre los   
árboles quien la había salvado pero no pudo resitir mas y se desmayó.  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en echada en una cama, intentó levantarse   
pero una mano   
se lo impidió.  
  
-Quédate quieta –dijo una voz familiar en un tono también familiar- estás   
herida  
  
-Estoy bien Severus –dijo ella mientras se levantaba, no escuchaba su voz   
hacía más de   
un año pero era imposible no reconocerla- no te preocupes.  
  
-No has cambiado.... cabeza dura como siempre –dijo en tono enojado, y   
luego con   
firmeza pero gentilmente la hizo recostarse de nuevo- Estas herida, te diste un   
golpe   
fuerte la cabeza, aunque la verdad no creo que eso te afecte, yo creo que el   
árbol sufrió   
más que tú.  
  
-Ay, tan dulce como siempre –dijo Sonja en tono irónico- cualquiera   
pensaría que me   
tratarías mejor después de no verme en más de un año... –dijo ella   
recriminándolo.  
  
-Discúlpame por no aprobar el que vayas por allí dejándote atacar... –dijo   
él   
recriminándola a ella- siendo auror cualquiera pensaría que estarías más   
alerta...  
  
  
Se volteó para recoger una fuente y empezó a curar su herida, en la chimenea   
cerca de ella se   
estaba calentando una poción y por el olor Sonja supo que era para curarla, por   
un momento   
pensó en preguntarle algo mas, pero ella sabía que el hecho que él estuviera   
cuando la   
atacaron los mortífagos no era casualidad... Sonja se volteó ligeramente y cogió   
su brazo   
izquierdo, él no puso resistencia pero la miró directo a los ojos mientras ella   
levantaba la   
manga de la túnica, bajo los ojos para ver su antebrazo... estaba allí, era la   
marca tenebrosa...  
  
Sonja sintió que se le bajaba la presión, sintió como si su corazón se   
detuviera, aquello era la   
confirmación de sus peores temores, empezaba a sentir que sus ojos se llenaban   
de lagrimas,   
pero no quería llorar, quitó la vista de la marca y se concentró en el   
caldero...  
  
Él no dijo nada solo siguió limpiando la herida, cuando terminó se levantó para   
servir la   
poción, entonces ella le preguntó:  
  
-¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿O es qué piensas entregarme tú? – aunque no lo   
quería estas   
palabras habían salido como una embestida.  
  
Él la miro pero no le contestó, sirvió la poción y le dijo:  
  
-Tómala –luego añadió como entendiendo los pensamientos de ella- no tiene   
nada   
malo.  
  
-Ella la cogió pero no se la tomo, luego repitió- ¿Por qué me salvaste?  
  
-Te estaban ganando ¿No?, a pesar de ese truco que utilizaste ,aunque   
impresionante –  
dijo esto último en tono más bajo, Sonja casi no lo escuchó- o hubieras   
preferido que   
te deje allí –terminó con su clásico tonito irónico.  
  
-No... pero... –Sonja no estaba segura de él   
  
Él se volvió hacia la mesa de noche y sacó la varita de Sonja, se la entregó   
diciéndole  
  
-Toma, te puedes ir si así lo deseas.... pero estas malherida... mejor   
sería que te   
quedes...  
  
Sonja lo miró, ella tenía su varita y era cierto que se podía ir... pero...  
  
-Tómate la poción –le dijo, Sonja recordó que tenía la copa en la mano, se   
la empezó a   
tomar.  
  
Por un momento quedaron en silencio, él la miraba como intentando descubrir   
algo, ella no   
sabía que pensar de él, era un mortífago, pero la había salvado... ¿Es qué debía   
confiar en él?   
¿Cómo poder confiar en alguien que se dedicaba a hacer sufrir a los demás? Ella   
iba a   
preguntárselo pero él se le adelantó.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso que hiciste? Fue como un escudo... –dijo él, con curiosidad.  
  
-Magia –le dijo mientras intentaba pasar la poción que tenía un sabor   
horrible- sin   
varita –agregó.  
  
-¿Cómo? –preguntó él.  
  
-Bueno –dijo ella, si él la había salvado podría contarle esto- la mayoría   
de magos que   
son hijos de magos comienzan a hacer magia jugando con las varitas de sus   
padres, es   
algo que tienen todos los días y aprenden viendo a sus familiares, en cambio a   
los que   
son hijos de muggles , como yo, le suceden cosas raras que no tienen   
explicación... en   
mi caso yo siempre supe que era diferente, que podía hacer cosas si lo quería o   
lo   
deseaba lo suficiente, tanto así que cuando llegó mi carta de Hogwarts ni mis   
padres ni   
yo nos sorprendimos...  
  
- Pero esta magia... no es...no puede ser controlada –dijo él con tono de   
pregunta.  
  
-Normalmente no, para eso usamos la varita, pero yo entrené esta forma de   
magia, tenía   
ya práctica a los 11 años, una vez reparé un florero de mi mamá que rompí   
jugando   
solo con desearlo... durante el colegio también practiqué, pero no lo   
consideraba   
importante...ahora que soy auror me preocupé por desarrollarlo mas hasta llegar   
a este   
nivel... aunque jamás pensé que podría detener la maldición cruciatus-añadió sin   
poder creerlo todavía..  
  
Él se quedó mirándola con una mezcla de respeto y preocupación, ella también lo   
miró y le   
dijo...  
  
-¿Por qué... mortífago? –preguntó ella con algo de temor.  
  
-Tú conociste a mis amigos en el colegio... –dijo él inseguro.  
  
-Pero esa no es una excusa.... –dijo ella pero él la interrumpió.  
  
-Sí... no lo es –dijo pero no agregó nada más, se quedó en silencio mirando   
hacia la   
chimenea concentrado en el fuego...  
  
-¿Por eso te alejaste de esa manera?... ¿por eso me dejaste aquel día,   
verdad? –dijo ella   
comprendiendo un poco la decisión que él había tomado.  
  
Él no contestó, regresó su vista hacia el fuego... después de un rato en   
silencio él le dijo.  
  
-Intenta dormir... te voy a dar otra dosis...   
  
-Creo que mejor intento aparecerme... Emily se preocupará si no llego...  
  
-¿Emily? –dijo él en tono de disgusto.  
  
-Sí Emily, vivimos juntas en un departamento.... bueno nosotras y Jacques   
que pasa   
todo el tiempo allí, así que es como si viviera... ¿Tú vives aquí? –dijo mirando   
alrededor fijándose recién en la habitación, que era pequeña pero cálida y   
confortable.  
  
-No, es mas bien un escondite... –dijo con un tono ligeramente preocupado  
  
-Si se enteran que tú me salvaste... podrías estar en problemas....-dijo   
ella,   
comprendiendo su tono de preocupación.  
  
-Valió la pena... –dijo mirándola, acercó su mano hacia su rostro pero no   
la llegó a   
tocar, bajo la mano de repente, como cambiando de idea y le dijo.  
  
-Duerme , no te preocupes por Emily –le sirvió otro copa de la poción y   
luego dijo- no   
creo que estés en condiciones de aparecerte –dándole la copa le dijo- Toma  
  
--Sonja dudó por un minuto y luego le dijo- Gracias –tomo la poción y a los   
pocos   
minutos se quedó profundamente dormida......  
  
  
********  
  
Hola a todos:  
  
Aquí el capítulo IV, espero que les haya gustado... sé que la reacción de él fue fea pero tiene   
una explicación. Ya se enterarán en los próximos capítulos... así que sigan leyendo y por favor   
dejen sus reviews... : )  
  
Muchísimas gracias a :  
  
Cinthya  
Lucía  
Phoenix.G.Fawkes (que interesante nombre..... bueno, Sonja es alemán para Sofía   
que significa   
sabiduría y su apellido Branwen significa "cuervo hermoso").  
Celeste  
Sakura   
Rakshah  
  
Debido a fallas técnicas ( se borró el capitulo V, ahora lo tengo que escribir otra vez) me he   
demorado, espero que en unos días más pueda subir el siguiente capitulo...  
Disculpen la demora : ) 


	5. Capitulo V

1.1.1 Capitulo V  
  
LÃ¡grimas del pasado  
  
  
  
Sonja despertÃ³ en la maÃ±ana, cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron la habitaciÃ³n, le tomo unos minutos recordar donde estaba y que era lo que habÃ­a pasado, se levantÃ³ lentamente, ya no sentÃ­a dolor y su herida estaba curada.  
  
Â¿CÃ³mo te sientes? â€" le preguntÃ³ Severus, que estaba sentado en un sillÃ³n al lado de la cama.  
  
  
  
Mejor... â€"dijo Sonja, luego al ver que tenÃ­a puesta una capa de viaje le preguntÃ³- Â¿Vas a salir?  
  
No, acabo de regresar... â€"le contestÃ³ Ã©l.  
  
Â¿DÃ³nde estuviste? â€" preguntÃ³ Sonja en un tono ligeramente recriminatorio, se dio cuenta que la habÃ­a dejado sola.  
  
TenÃ­a una... reuniÃ³n- dijo Ã©l como para que Sonja entendiera que clase de reuniÃ³n habÃ­a sido.  
  
Ah â€"contestÃ³ Sonja con tono de desaprobaciÃ³n, luego se sacÃ³ las mantas de encima y se levantÃ³, dijo- ya me siento mejor... creo que debo irme.  
  
Espera... hay algo que debes saber- dijo Ã©l rÃ¡pidamente mientras la cogÃ­a del brazo para evitar que se moviera- no fue casualidad que aparecieras en el bosque.. fue una trampa, alguien te enviÃ³ allÃ¡ para que te capturaran...  
  
Â¿QuÃ©? â€"dijo Sonja sin entender- Â¿Alguien me enviÃ³?  
  
SÃ­, alguien advirtiÃ³ que llegarÃ­as a ese punto y avisÃ³ para que fueras capturada.... â€"le respondiÃ³ Ã©l seriamente.  
  
Pero eso es imposible... solo un par de personas podÃ­an conocer las coordenadas en las que aparecerÃ­a... ademÃ¡s para quÃ© capturarme, no soy mÃ¡s que una novata, solo tengo un aÃ±o de entrenamiento... no represento una amenaza â€"dijo Sonja sin poder creer lo que Ã©l le decÃ­a.  
  
Â¿QuiÃ©nes sabÃ­an las coordenadas? â€"preguntÃ³ Ã©l preocupado  
  
Solo mis jefes, nadie mÃ¡s... Â¿Por quÃ© crees que fue una trampa? â€"preguntÃ³ Sonja inquieta.  
  
Ayer en la tarde escuchÃ© a Silvanus hablar sobre ti... luego averigÃ¼Ã© donde estaba y decidÃ­ seguirlo, y cuando lleguÃ©...te encontrÃ© allÃ­... y hoy...en la reuniÃ³n... bueno escuchÃ© que todo era un plan y que no habÃ­a funcionado.  
  
No puedo entender... si fue un plan Â¿QuiÃ©n los ayudÃ³? Y Â¿Por quÃ© yo?, no se me ocurre por quÃ© tendrÃ­an que atraparme a mÃ­...-dijo Soja inquieta.  
  
Solo pudieron advertirles las personas que sabÃ­an las coordenadas... alguno de tus jefes, Â¿QuiÃ©n es el responsable de tu departamento? â€"preguntÃ³ Ã©l, Sonja lo mirÃ³ con incredulidad, Â¿Realmente creÃ­a Ã©l quÃ© le iba a contestar esa pregunta a un mortÃ­fago?... despuÃ©s de un momento Ã©l entendiÃ³, le dijo:  
  
Bueno, si no quieres decirlo no lo digas... no te salvÃ© para sacar informaciÃ³n, lo hice porque ... â€"se detuvo un momento pensando en sus siguientes palabras, luego continuÃ³- porque me preocupo por ti.  
  
Sonja no respondiÃ³, solo se acercÃ³ a Ã©l y lo mirÃ³ directamente a los ojos y le dijo.  
  
Y yo por ti Severus...  
  
Ã‰l se quedÃ³ mirÃ¡ndola mientras ella se le acercaba mÃ¡s, pero no se moviÃ³, ella lo abrazÃ³ y le dijo al oÃ­do:  
  
Te conozco Severus, tÃº no eres como ellos... â€"luego lo soltÃ³ y retrocediÃ³, dijo- Debo irme.  
  
  
  
Ten cuidado, por lo que escuchÃ© hay alguien en el ministerio que no estarÃ¡ muy feliz que regreses â€"dijo Ã©l intranquilo.  
  
Lo tendrÃ© â€"dijo ella, despuÃ©s de un momento agregÃ³- Gracias... por salvarme... y por cuidarme...  
  
Espero no tener que hacerlo de nuevo... â€"dijo Ã©l regaÃ±Ã¡ndola- mÃ¡s te vale estar atenta...  
  
Lo estarÃ© â€"dijo Sonja con una sonrisa- CuÃ­date â€"le dijo antes de desaparecer.  
  
********  
  
Sonja llegÃ³ a su cuarto y almorzÃ³, luego intentÃ³ leer el libro de la noche anterior, pero no pudo, sus pensamientos regresaban a Severus y a su reacciÃ³n con ella, era cierto que tenÃ­a algunos motivos, al fin y al cabo no se habÃ­a comunicado con Ã©l en mÃ¡s de tres aÃ±os y ella comprendÃ­a que estuviera enojado (ella tambiÃ©n lo estarÃ­a) pero se habÃ­a imaginado todo este tiempo que Ã©l olvidarÃ­a todo eso al verla, que podrÃ­an volver a tener lo de antes... pero se habÃ­a equivocado.  
  
Tocaron la puerta y Sonja se quitÃ³ estos pensamientos y se fue a abrir. Era el profesor Flitwick  
  
Ya es hora de la reuniÃ³n â€"le dijo- serÃ¡ en la sala de profesores.  
  
  
  
Bueno â€"dijo Sonja mientras cerraba la puerta- Vamos.  
  
La verdad era increÃ­ble que estuviera yendo a una reuniÃ³n de profesores, en todo su tiempo en Hogwarts jamÃ¡s se imaginÃ³ que serÃ­a algÃºn dÃ­a profesora, pero pensÃ¡ndolo bien no estaba nada mal, le daba la oportunidad de regresar un poco de todo lo que le habÃ­a dado el colegio, ademÃ¡s de poder estar cerca para poder conocer los movimientos de Voldemort.  
  
Llegaron a la sala de profesores, ya casi estaban todos allÃ­ incluyendo a Severus, que estaba sentado junto a Dumbledore y a la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwick se sentÃ³ entre Dumbledore y la profesora Sprout, que le dirigiÃ³ una sonrisa, Sonja comprendiÃ³ que ese era el lugar de los jefes de las casas, ella se sentÃ³ al otro lado de la mesa junto a Hagrid que la saludÃ³ efusivamente, realmente era justo que fuera profesor de cuidado de criaturas mÃ¡gicas, cuando Sonja estudiaba en el colegio siempre lo veÃ­a con alguna criatura nueva (y peligrosa), ella no habÃ­a conocido a nadie con ese cariÃ±o por aquellas criaturas que la mayorÃ­a de la gente encontrarÃ­a espantosas.  
  
Al otro lado de Hagrid vio a la profesora Vector y un poco mÃ¡s allÃ¡ estaba el profesor Binns (el Ãºnico fantasma) en ese momento sintiÃ³ que Severus la miraba pero ella no lo mirÃ³, si querÃ­a llamar su atenciÃ³n lo mejor que podÃ­a hacer era disculparse.  
  
Listo â€"dijo el director- comencemos la reuniÃ³n... es claro que despuÃ©s de los acontecimientos del curso pasado debemos considerar algunos cambios, un incremento en la seguridad serÃ¡ necesario, ademÃ¡s de ciertos cambios en la estructura de los cursos, que ya he discutido personalmente con cada uno â€"dijo mirando alrededor de la mesa- pero reciÃ©n tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Sonja esta maÃ±ana y sus ideas me parecen muy razonables, pero como hay que hacer cambios, me pareciÃ³ oportuno hablar de esto en la reuniÃ³n -luego dirigiÃ©ndose a Sonja le dijo-Â¿podrÃ­as explicarles?  
  
Bueno... â€"dijo Sonja dudando- es necesario cambiar los horarios de DCAO, por ejemplo en los cuatro primeros aÃ±os las clases deberÃ­an ser dos veces por semana â€"escuchÃ³ un murmullo de los profesores, luego continuÃ³ en un tono mÃ¡s alto- creo que deberÃ­an ser clases juntando a dos casas, como es en otros cursos... en el caso del quinto aÃ±o en adelante tambiÃ©n deberÃ­an tener doble horario, pero creo que en este caso cada casa por separado serÃ¡ lo mejor.  
  
Pero eso significarÃ­a cambiar todos los horariosâ€"dijo una voz frÃ­a al otro extremo de la mesa... era Severus (por quÃ© no me sorprende, pensÃ³ Sonja)  
  
SÃ­, pero es necesario, es importante reforzar la defensa contra las artes oscuras, ademÃ¡s algunos aÃ±os estÃ¡n algo atrasados... â€"dijo Sonja mirÃ¡ndolo directamente a los ojos con una voz ligeramente alterada (Ã©l sabe que tengo razÃ³n)  
  
Bueno, entonces habrÃ¡ que reformular los horarios â€"dijo la profesora McGonagall juiciosamente antes de que nadie mÃ¡s pudiera debatir.  
  
Me parece que siendo la idea de la profesora Branwen (Â¿Profesora Branwen?) no tendrÃ¡ inconveniente en hacerlo ella... â€"comenzÃ³ Severus.  
  
No, no tengo ningÃºn problema â€"dijo Sonja rÃ¡pidamente y con un tono de furia que fue bastante obvio para todos, lo cierto era que reestructurar los horarios de todos los aÃ±os no serÃ­a nada fÃ¡cil, pero lo harÃ­a sola si era necesario... no le darÃ­a gusto a Severus  
  
  
  
Ã‰l sÃ³lo le dirigiÃ³ una mirada y antes de que pudiera decir nada la profesora McGonagall cambiÃ³ de tema. Se discutiÃ³ primero las visitas a Hogsmeade, algunos profesores sugirieron que lo mejor serÃ­a suspenderlas definitivamente, por seguridad, pero se acordÃ³ que podÃ­an llevarse a cabo siempre y cuando fueran visitas vigiladas por los profesores (a los alumnos les va a encantar la noticia, pensÃ³ Sonja con ironÃ­a), luego se hablÃ³ sobre los nuevos agregados a la lista de objetos prohibidos por Filch, la lista llegaba ahora a los cuatrocientos cincuenta (todo un record) y despuÃ©s se debatiÃ³ la idea de Hagrid de enseÃ±ar en este curso la crianza de caballos alados.  
  
Cuando terminÃ³ la reuniÃ³n, Sonja se despidiÃ³ rÃ¡pidamente de todos, rechazÃ³ amablemente la oferta de la profesora Trelawney de ver su futuro en la bola de cristal y se dirigiÃ³ cansada hacia su cuarto.  
  
CÃ³mo era posible que, despuÃ©s de todo lo que habÃ­an pasado juntos, Severus se comportara asÃ­ con ella, porque una cosa era que la tratara frÃ­amente y otra muy distinta que rechazara sus ideas e intentara hacerla quedar mal delante de otros profesores, sin contar que ahora tenÃ­a que estructurar los horarios de todos los aÃ±os y antes de maÃ±ana por la noche, cuando llegarÃ­an los alumnos...  
  
Lo mejor que podÃ­a hacer era ponerse a trabajar inmediatamente.  
  
*********  
  
Sonja se encontraba en su escritorio en la oficina del ministerio, estaba escribiendo el reporte de su Ãºltima misiÃ³n... en ese momento llegÃ³ el correo, lo primero que llamÃ³ su atenciÃ³n fue una carta (anuncio de un nuevo modelo de caldero) para la mayorÃ­a de personas una carta sin importancia que botarÃ­an sin siquiera leerla... pero para Sonja era un mensaje, un aviso que estaba esperando angustiada... una carta de Severus.  
  
HabÃ­a pasado ya casi un aÃ±o desde que Ã©l la habÃ­a salvado, durante este aÃ±o habÃ­an utilizado este mÃ©todo para poder comunicarse. Ã‰l trabajaba como espÃ­a dÃ¡ndole informaciÃ³n a Dumbledore y a ella tambiÃ©n, y le mandaba mensajes avisÃ¡ndole cuando podÃ­an reunirse (que no era muy seguido) y avisÃ¡ndole como estaba, pero no le habÃ­a mandado nada por dos semanas y Sonja estaba empezando a imaginar lo peor... pero por fin habÃ­a llegado.  
  
Sonja se levantÃ³ inmediatamente y le avisÃ³ al seÃ±or Diederik que ya se retiraba (habÃ­a pedido permiso porque era el aniversario de sus padres), luego se apareciÃ³ en su departamento para cambiarse.  
  
Sonja Â¿Eres tÃº? â€"preguntÃ³ Emily desde su habitaciÃ³n.  
  
  
  
SÃ­... â€"gritÃ³ Sonja mientras se cambiaba-  
  
Â¿Puedes venir un minuto? â€"le preguntÃ³ Emily  
  
Sonja suspirÃ³, ya sabÃ­a de que se trataba, hacÃ­an ya tres meses que Emily estaba organizando los preparativos para su matrimonio, y durante este tiempo la habÃ­a traÃ­do como loca... primero el buscar el lugar, luego los invitados, la comida, el vestido (que la misma Emily estaba confeccionando, pero nunca le gustaba del todo como quedaba y volvÃ­a a empezar) y lo Ãºltimo... despuÃ©s del ataque que habÃ­a recibido la familia McKinnons (que eran muy amigos de los Frigg) habÃ­a decidido que ya no se querÃ­a casar...  
  
Sonja saliÃ³ de su cuarto y se dirigiÃ³ al de Emily.  
  
Â¿SÃ­? â€"preguntÃ³ Sonja mientras abrÃ­a la puerta.  
  
  
  
Ven, quiero que veas tu vestido de dama de honor. â€"dijo Emily emocionada.  
  
Â¿QuÃ©, ahora si te vas a casar? â€"pregunto Sonja bromeando.  
  
No molestes, sabes que sÃ­ me voy a casar...  
  
Pobre Jacques, la verdad yo que Ã©l... â€"dijo Sonja ya que Emily cambiaba de opiniÃ³n cada semana.  
  
Ya, ya â€"dijo Emily callÃ¡ndola, luego sacÃ³ un vestido de color verde.  
  
Esta muy bien â€"dijo Sonja como dando por terminado el asunto.  
  
Bueno, pruÃ©batelo â€"dijo Emily emocionada.  
  
No puedo, no tengo tiempo, me tengo que ir â€"explicÃ³ Sonja.  
  
Pero si la cena con tus papas no es hasta en dos horas â€"le dijo Emily intrigada  
  
Tengo algo que hacer antes â€"dijo Sonja mientras salÃ­a del cuarto, Emily que la seguÃ­a con mirada perspicaz le dijo  
  
Ah... te llegÃ³ por fin carta de Severus... bueno, ya era hora, porque estas semanas has estado con una cara...  
  
Nada se te pasa por alto Â¿No? â€"dijo Sonja riÃ©ndose- sÃ­ me voy a reunir con Ã©l.  
  
Bueno, ten cuidado â€"dijo Emily, su voz habÃ­a cambiado y al decir esto estaba bastante seria.  
  
Ya lo sÃ© â€"dijo Sonja, antes de irse.  
  
ApareciÃ³ en la habitaciÃ³n donde Ã©l la habÃ­a llevado despuÃ©s de salvarla, era el lugar donde siempre se encontraban, pero en ese momento se encontraba vacÃ­a y la chimenea apagada; con un movimiento de varita encendiÃ³ el fuego y puso a calentar agua, se sentÃ³ en el sillÃ³n mirando el fuego, de repente sintiÃ³ a alguien mÃ¡s en la habitaciÃ³n, se levantÃ³ y al verlo corriÃ³ a abrazarlo, se notaba que esas dos semanas no habÃ­an sido nada fÃ¡ciles...  
  
Estaba preocupada â€"le dijo, luego se besaron, ninguno de los dos querÃ­a separarse, cada vez que se encontraban temÃ­an que fuera la Ãºltima... despuÃ©s de un largo rato se sentaron en el sillÃ³n...  
  
  
  
Â¿QuÃ© sucediÃ³? Â¿Por quÃ© no me escribiste? â€"preguntÃ³ ella, mientras le servÃ­a tÃ©.  
  
Lo siento, lo intentÃ© pero me han estado vigilando, parece que Voldemort empieza a sospechar de mÃ­... ademÃ¡s las cosas se han complicado en los Ãºltimos meses â€"dijo Ã©l con voz preocupada.  
  
SÃ­, desde que Crouch esta a cargo las cosas se han complicado... aÃºn no puedo creer que haya autorizado las maldiciones imperdonables... devuelve asesinato con asesinato, tortura con tortura... â€"dijo Sonja con pesimismo  
  
Y no solo es eso â€"dijo Ã©l con el mismo tono- ademÃ¡s estoy muy seguro que hay un espÃ­a en el lado de Dumbledore, Voldemort estÃ¡ recibiendo mucha informaciÃ³n y de muy buena fuente, de alguien muy cercano...  
  
Pero, Â¿No sabes quiÃ©n es? â€"preguntÃ³ Sonja  
  
Tengo una idea... â€"dijo Ã©l con un brillo en los ojos  
  
AsÃ­ que sospechas de Sirius... â€"le dijo ella, conocÃ­a bien esa mirada.  
  
Bueno, no puedes negar que es sospechoso...  
  
Realmente no sÃ© que paso con ustedes en el colegio... ni por quÃ© no me lo quieres contar... pero no creo que Ã©l sea el espÃ­a... â€"dijo ella con un tono mÃ¡s calmado, luego al ver que a Severus no le gustaba para nada que ella defendiera a Sirius cambiÃ³ de tema, dijo- Â¿Y le avisaste a Dumbledore sobre James?  
  
SÃ­, le dije que Voldemort pensaba ir tras Ã©l y que lo mejor era que pensaran en esconderse, espero que ya lo hayan hecho... â€"dijo Ã©l preocupado, aunque Sonja no sabÃ­a por quÃ© se preocupaba por James, despuÃ©s de todo habÃ­an sido enemigos en el colegio...aÃºn asÃ­ Severus parecÃ­a preocupado de que no le pasara nada...  
  
AdemÃ¡s no solo es la vida de James, tambiÃ©n es la de Lily y su hijo... â€"dijo Sonja preocupada.  
  
Es verdad... â€"dijo Ã©l, luego la mirÃ³, recordando algo y le dijo- Â¿Denunciaste a Diederik? â€"habÃ­an descubierto que Ã©l era uno de los espÃ­as de Voldemort dentro del ministerio, Sonja descubriÃ³ entre los papeles que habÃ­a ordenado y guardado algunos en los que se veÃ­a comprometido Diederik (coordenadas equivocadas, deficiencia en los suministros, falta de equipos de apoyo, etc.)  
  
No, aÃºn no... no creo que lo haga...  
  
Â¿EstÃ¡s loca? â€"dijo un poco enojado- ya ha intentado matarte por lo menos cinco veces.  
  
SÃ­, si no fuera por Frank Longbottom... â€"dijo Sonja recordando su Ãºltima misiÃ³n en la que Frank le salvÃ³ la vida.  
  
Â¿Entonces? â€"preguntÃ³ Ã©l, Sonja notÃ³ que aumentaba su enojo  
  
Creo que es mejor que piense que no ha sido descubierto, lo podremos mantener vigilado...  
  
Hasta que consiga que algo malo te pase... â€"dijo Ã©l, ya no enojado sino muy preocupado.  
  
TÃº sabes que si lo sacan Voldemort pondrÃ¡ a otro en su lugar... el ministerio estÃ¡ lleno de espÃ­as, por lo menos a Ã©l lo tendremos vigilado y podremos saber de antemano sus posibles ataques... ya acordamos eso con Frank y con Alastor.  
  
Â¿Moody? â€"preguntÃ³ algo preocupado Severus  
  
SÃ­... es amigo de Dumbledore, podemos confiar en Ã©l...  
  
AÃºn asÃ­... estarÃ­a mÃ¡s tranquilo si denunciaras a Diederik... no te tiene ningÃºn cariÃ±o... Ã©l sabe que tÃº revisaste los papeles...  
  
No te preocupes, tendrÃ© cuidado... â€"dijo ella calmÃ¡ndolo.  
  
En especial en la supuesta redada de hoy... los espÃ­as de Voldemort ya le han avisado y a mandado a una gran cantidad de mortÃ­fagos...  
  
En el ministerio ya estÃ¡n preparados... ademÃ¡s hoy estoy con permiso asÃ­ que no voy a ir â€"luego agregÃ³- es el aniversario de mis padres...  
  
Yo tengo que ir... â€"dijo Ã©l  
  
Por favor ten cuidado â€"dijo ella preocupada.  
  
Lo tendrÃ© â€"dijo Ã©l mientras se le acercaba, se besaron otra vez, un beso de despedida... y ambos sabÃ­an que ese podrÃ­a ser el Ãºltimo, Ã©l le susurrÃ³ unas palabras al oÃ­do y luego desapareciÃ³. Ella se acercÃ³ hacia la chimenea y la apagÃ³, luego se quedÃ³ parada en la oscuridad, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo saliera bien...  
  
Sonja apareciÃ³ en la casa de sus padres, era una casa pequeÃ±a y cÃ³moda, Sonja siempre los visitaba, aunque ellos iban mÃ¡s a su casa, gracias a un amigo en el ministerio los habÃ­a conectado a la Red Flu y les habÃ­a enseÃ±ado como utilizar los polvos flu y la verdad es que a sus padres les encantaba... siempre les habÃ­a gustado la magia, habÃ­an estado muy contentos que Sonja recibiera la carta de Hogwarts, la habÃ­an apoyado en todo y jamÃ¡s le habÃ­an dado problemas; aunque se preocuparon un poco cuando se enteraron que serÃ­a auror y les doliÃ³ que ella se mudara a Londres.  
  
MamÃ¡, ya lleguÃ©. â€"gritÃ³ Sonja al ver que no habÃ­a nadie en la sala.  
  
  
  
Estamos en la cocina â€" le contestÃ³ su mamÃ¡.  
  
Â¿QuÃ© hacen? â€"preguntÃ³ Sonja al ver a su mamÃ¡ sacando un asado del hormo mientras su papÃ¡ descorchaba una botella de champÃ¡n- Yo les dije que harÃ­a la cena.  
  
Lo sabemos â€"dijo su mamÃ¡ con dulzura- pero tenÃ­amos el tiempo y sabemos que sales cansada del trabajo... pero puedes poner la mesa.  
  
Sonja saliÃ³ al comedor y por arte de magia hizo aparecer sobre la mesa el mantel, los platos y los cubiertos, hizo aparecer tambiÃ©n un arreglo floral, mientras lo arreglaba llegÃ³ su mamÃ¡ al comedor.  
  
Â¿CuÃ¡ndo nos vas a presentar a tÃº novio?  
  
  
  
Â¿QuÃ©? â€"Sonja se quedÃ³ helada, ella no les habÃ­a contado nada...  
  
Es inÃºtil que lo ocultes, tienes una cara de preocupaciÃ³n, es obvio que estÃ¡s enamorada... Â¿TambiÃ©n es auror? Â¿Por eso estÃ¡s preocupada? â€"dijo su mamÃ¡  
  
Algo asÃ­... â€"empezÃ³ Sonja.  
  
Bueno, igual debes traerlo, tu padre y yo queremos conocerlo â€"le contestÃ³  
  
MamÃ¡, tÃº sabes como estÃ¡ la situaciÃ³n... es difÃ­cil...  
  
  
  
Pero no pudo continuar, se oyÃ³ un fuerte ruido en la cocina, luego escuchÃ³ voces y el grito de su padre.  
  
Â¡AlÃ©jense! No tienen nada que hacer aquÃ­ â€"escuchÃ³ a su padre decir furioso.  
  
  
  
MuÃ©vase â€"contestÃ³ una voz que a Sonja le sonÃ³ familiar, pero antes que pudiera coger su varita y correr a la cocina escuchÃ³  
  
Â¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
Sonja se quedÃ³ paralizada (no es cierto, no puede serlo, no mi papÃ¡, no, no aqui no puede ser, no); le costaba respirar, tenÃ­a que sacar a su mamÃ¡ de allÃ­, no podÃ­a exponerla a ella...  
  
MamÃ¡, rÃ¡pido, la chimenea, ve al departamento, avÃ­sale a Emily lo que sucede, ella sabrÃ¡ que hacer... â€"dijo Sonja rÃ¡pidamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos de dos personas acercÃ¡ndose hacia el comedor, Sonja recogiÃ³ su varita y se preparÃ³ para pelear, en ese instante regresÃ³ su mamÃ¡ al comedor.  
  
  
  
No se puede â€"dijo su mamÃ¡ con voz desesperada- estÃ¡ desconectada.  
  
AsÃ­ es â€"dijo aquella voz familiar, a pesar de que sus rostros estaban cubiertos ella supo inmediatamente quien era........ Silvanus- no tienen forma de escapar.  
  
TÃº asunto es conmigo, no con ella â€"dijo Sonja ya que el otro mortÃ­fago se estaba acercando a su mamÃ¡- dÃ©jala ir...  
  
CÃ¡llate â€"dijo Silvanus- Â¡Expelliarmus!  
  
Sonja intentÃ³ resistir el hechizo pero no pudo, su varita saliÃ³ disparada pero ella se mantuvo de pie. Silvanus gritÃ³  
  
Â¡CruciÃ³!  
  
  
  
Sonja levantÃ³ sus manos, mientras gritaba el hechizo, formo un escudo y pudo detener la maldiciÃ³n, pero era demasiado, sentÃ­a que su energÃ­a desaparecÃ­a, (tengo que salvar a mi mamÃ¡ se decÃ­a... tengo... papÃ¡... tengo... que salvar), sentÃ­a como su fuerza se acababa,...  
  
  
  
Sigues con ese truco, nos has dado bastantes problemas... siempre allÃ­... nuestro seÃ±or va a estar muy feliz cuando se entere que nos deshicimos de ti... y de paso de un par de muggles.. â€"dijo Silvanus malÃ©ficamente, luego mirando a su compaÃ±ero dijo- Duncker encÃ¡rgate de la otra.  
  
  
  
Â¡Avada Kedavra! â€"gritÃ³ Duncker.  
  
Sonja terminÃ³ la barrera para intentar salvar a su mamÃ¡, pero apenas bajo los brazos la maldiciÃ³n cruciatus que Silvanus mantenÃ­a le cayÃ³, sintiÃ³ como si la atravesaran mil cuchillos y que su piel quemaba... era un dolor insoportable, no pudo mantenerse en pie, sentÃ­a que la cabeza le iba a explotar... pero ese dolor no era nada en comparaciÃ³n al que sufrÃ­a su corazÃ³n... sus padres estaban muertos... y ella, con todo su entrenamiento, no habÃ­a podido hacer nada... por su culpa, ella los habÃ­a puesto en peligro y no los habÃ­a podido salvar.  
  
Por fin se detuvo, Silvanus empezÃ³ a hablar.  
  
TÃº tienes informaciÃ³n que puede ser de utilidad, si quieres vivir puedes empezar a hablar... o podemos seguir con la maldiciÃ³n cruciatus...  
  
Sonja se levantÃ³ lentamente del piso  
  
Â¡NO TE VOY A DECIR NADA #%$#%&& &&$$ ##$#%$#$$!  
  
  
  
Bueno si asÃ­ lo quieres... Â¡Crucio!  
  
Sonja alzÃ³ las manos para formar una barrera, al ver que Silvanus no podÃ­a contra ella Duncker tambiÃ©n lanzÃ³ la maldiciÃ³n. Sonja bajo una mano (no es justo dos contra uno) y luego la levanto hacÃ­a Duncker sin decir palabra alguna un rayo de luz azul saliÃ³ de su mano y Duncker cayÃ³ inmediatamente al suelo...  
  
Pero Silvanus mantenÃ­a su ataque... (cuÃ¡nto tiempo lleva ya) y Sonja se habÃ­a debilitado mucho al atacar a Duncker... (no puedo dejarme, tengo que sobrevivir) concentrÃ³ toda su energÃ­a en la barrera, sentÃ­a cada cÃ©lula de su cuerpo como si solo tuviera una misiÃ³n, mantener la barrera... pero sus rodillas cedieron y cayÃ³ al piso, mientras sentÃ­a que la habitaciÃ³n daba vueltas y su cabeza a punto de estallar, empezÃ³ a ver borroso (Severus... su despedida... en susurros le habÃ­a dicho... te amo) sabÃ­a que estaba a punto de desmayarse (mamÃ¡... papÃ¡... no me dejen... mamÃ¡... papÃ¡) y despuÃ©s solo oscuridad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************  
  
Hola a todos  
  
AquÃ­ estÃ¡ por fin, despuÃ©s de muchos problemas ; _ ; el capÃ­tulo V (digamos que la primera parte ya que la verdad es mucho mÃ¡s largo, pero mejor eso lo dejo para el siguiente ya que faltan cosas que explicar.... :- & .... ademÃ¡s de que ya comience el aÃ±o escolar ^ _ -)  
  
Bueno este capÃ­tulo es un capÃ­tulo dramÃ¡tico, pero explica mucho sobre lo que sucede en el futuro Â¿No? ....Bueno espero que les haya gustado...  
  
Hablando de gustar...  
  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews a :  
  
Black-witch  
  
Cynthya  
  
Sakura  
  
Marine  
  
Renato  
  
RVD  
  
....Sigan mandandolos por favor, sus opiniones son importantes ^ _ ^  
  
Bueno me despido, espero tener el prÃ³ximo capÃ­tulo pronto (y que a ustedes les interese leerlo por supuesto) :-) 


	6. Capitulo VI

Capítulo VI 

Asuntos pendientes

- ¡Sonja, Sonja!

- Esta grave, hay que llevarla inmediatamente al hospital

Oscuridad, Sonja no sabía lo que pasaba, algunas veces escuchaba voces, pero no sabía donde estaba ni de donde venían, se escuchaban lejos, como si vinieran de otro mundo...

- Sonja ¿Me escuchas?... Sonja .... ¿Qué le sucedió?

¿Emily? No podía ser... ¿Qué le había sucedido?... no quería recordar... sus padres...

- No ha tenido ningún efecto... intentemos con una dosis mayor

Algunas veces escuchaba voces y sonidos y otras todo era completo silencio, pero siempre oscuridad, todo el tiempo oscuridad.

- Fue mi culpa, debí haberlo sospechado, yo tendría que haberla protegido...

¿Severus? ¿Dónde estas? Escuchaba su voz, pero muy lejana...

- ¿Estás seguro que podría funcionar? 

- Sí

- Es la última opción...

Más voces, más cerca, más ruido... si tan solo pudiera abrir los ojos... sabía que había gente a su alrededor... voces y ruidos... cada vez más, pero ella no podía contestar a las preguntas, no podía moverse... si tan solo pudiera abrir los ojos...

- Está despertando...

- Será mejor avisar a su amiga.

Sonja abrió lentamente los ojos, la fuerte luz la dejó ciega por unos minutos, escuchó una voz familiar junto a ella.

- Sonja... Sonja... por fin –sintió que alguien cogía su mano y la apretaba con fuerza.

- ¿Emily? –preguntó Sonja 

- Si soy yo... ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó, a pesar de que no podía ver bien su rostro sabía que estaba llorando.

- No sé... apenas siento mi cuerpo y no puedo ver bien...

- Es que has estado grave...  sentía que te estábamos perdiendo... si no fuera por Severus...

- ¿Severus? ¿Está aquí? –preguntó Sonja aunque con dificultad... le costaba hablar

- Sí, ha estado junto a ti todo este tiempo... ahora no está porque lo mandé a descansar, me va a matar cuando se entere que ya despertaste... él fue el que trajo la poción que te salvó... él la preparó...

- ¿Todo este tiempo? –preguntó Sonja confundida.

- Sí, han pasado tres meses desde el ataque...

- ¿Tres meses?... –Sonja dudó antes de preguntar lo siguiente- ¿Qué sucedió con mis papas? –al ver que Emily se ponía pálida añadió para que entendiera- Quiero decir... su entierro... –aún no podía creerlo.

- No te preocupes... yo me encargué de todo... –dijo Emily en voz baja

- Gracias... – dijo Sonja, en ese momento entró Jacques.

- Sonja... me alegra tanto que ya estés recuperada...

- Bueno, creo que no del todo –dijo Sonja con tristeza- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo me salvaron?

- Bueno, descubrieron el corte en la Red y eso los hizo sospechar, inmediatamente fueron a tu casa y te encontraron desmayada y al atacante muerto...

- ¿Muerto? ¿Quién? –preguntó Sonja desconcertada

- Duncker –le contestó Emily

Sonja sintió que empezaba a regresar su dolor de cabeza... ¿Era posible?, Sonja lo había atacado, ¿Es que había lanzado la maldición asesina sin varita?

- ¿Y Silvanus? –preguntó Sonja

- ¿ Silvanus? –contestaron al unísono Emily y Jacques

- Sí, él estaba también esa noche... él mató a mi padre – dijo con voz temblorosa- y me atacó...

- No sabíamos sobre él –dijo Emily- debes informar al ministerio, aunque supongo que no tardará en ser capturado, ahora que Quién tu sabes no esta, no tiene como esconderse...

- ¿No está Voldemort? –preguntó Sonja sin entender nada.

- Creo que es demasiada información... –empezó Jacques, pero Sonja lo interrumpió.

- No, no se preocupen... díganme ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? 

- Desapareció... hace un poco más de un mes... en Halloween... fue a atacar a los Potter... mató a Lily y a James y cuando iba a matar a su hijo Harry, algo salió mal y... perdió su poder... se ha ido... –explicó Emily

- ¿Lily y James? Pero ellos se habían escondido...

- Bueno... esto se supone que es secreto, pero Severus nos explicó que había un espía dentro de su grupo... Black...-continuo Emily

- ¿Sirius? No puede ser... él y James eran como hermanos... –dijo Sonja con tristeza

- Así es, y en su intento de huida mató a Pettigrew y a doce muggles –dijo Jacques.

Sonja no lo podía creer, Sirius había traicionado a James, Voldemort derrotado... era demasiada información su dolor de cabeza definitivamente había regresado...

Entró una enfermera y sacó a Emily y a Jacques, tenían que revisar que se estuviera recuperando como era debido... Intentó moverse pero no pudo, sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo  y su visión continuaba borrosa... La enfermera la estaba revisando cuando llegó Severus.

- No puede recibir visitas –comenzó a decir esta, pero no tuvo la más mínima oportunidad de continuar ya que él no le hizo caso... 

- Sonja... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo él a Sonja mientras le acariciaba la mejilla... sin preocuparse por la enfermera que lo miraba con odio.

- No muy bien...  me duele todo el cuerpo... no me puedo mover –dijo Sonja con voz pausada

- Por un tiempo pensamos que la poción no había funcionado... creo que el esfuerzo fue demasiado para tu cuerpo...-dijo él preocupado, luego en voz mucho más baja- lamento mucho lo de tus padres...

- Sí... –dijo Sonja mientras sentía sus lágrimas brotar de sus ojos.

- Yo tendría que haber sospechado algo, tendría que haberte cuidado mejor –dijo él en tono áspero, era obvio que estaba furioso consigo mismo.

- ¿Cómo podías saber?... no fue tu culpa –dijo con calma. (Fue mi culpa, yo debí protegerlos, pensó Sonja).

Pero aún así notó que él no lo aceptaba, su actitud había cambiado, se notaba más triste y parecía sentirse culpable...

Durante los siguientes dos meses Sonja estuvo en rehabilitación, poco a poco recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo y su visión, durante todo este tiempo Severus se mantuvo a su lado, la visitaba a diario y la ayudaba... aunque mantenía su cambio de carácter... también estaba Emily (se había hecho amiga de Severus) que iba todos los días, incluso había decidido postergar su matrimonio hasta que Sonja se recuperara ...

Aunque Sonja estaba segura que nunca se podría recuperar, no solo era su cuerpo también su alma estaba herida y esa herida no sería fácil de curar... 

Y luego, apenas salió del hospital, recibió dos noticias... que terminaron por abatirla... 

Frank Longbottom y su esposa habían sido atacados en su casa por mortífagos que intentaban encontrar a Voldemort, esto deprimió aún más a Sonja ya que siempre había estimado a Frank, lo consideraba un gran auror y una excelente persona... 

Y después se enteró que Silvanus había sido capturado, pero parecía estarse librando del castigo, ya que según él actuaba bajo la maldición imperius y no había sido responsable de nada... 

Sonja no lo podía soportar, sabía perfectamente que él no había estado bajo ninguna maldición...  presentía que no le estaban dando el trato que merecía su caso debido a que sus padres habían sido muggles... 

Así en medio de todo esto llegó el día del matrimonio de Emily, se realizó en la casa de sus padres y asistieron casi todos sus compañeros de colegio (los que aún viven, pensó Sonja con tristeza)...la verdad era que ella aún no se recuperaba del todo y no podía estar mucho de pie ... cuando acabó la ceremonia, se alejó del bullicio de la fiesta hacia uno de los jardines de la casa, sintió a Severus caminar tras ella (se preocupa tanto) sabía que tenía que hablar con él, no habían tenido oportunidad (había estado evitando tener esa conversación)...

Sonja sabía que estaba a punto de cambiar su vida para siempre, pero no hasta que punto... 

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Severus

- Estoy cansada –dijo Sonja, mientras se sentaba en una banca- me duele un poco la cabeza...

- Pero... hay algo más... estás diferente, sobretodo en esta última semana...

Sonja no le contestó nada, pero en realidad estaba sorprendida por lo bien que él la conocía...

- Sonja... –dijo mientras la miraba con preocupación, acercó sus manos a las de ella pero ella las alejó- ¿Pasa algo? –dijo preocupado por su reacción.

- Recibí una carta  –dijo ella tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a él de preguntar- es una invitación para trabajar con el profesor Mangier en la investigación de nuevos ingredientes de pociones...

- Sí, he escuchado hablar de él, realizan viajes de investigación por todo el mundo ¿No? –preguntó él sin saber a donde llevaba esta conversación.

- Sí –dijo ella- me piden que forme parte del equipo de investigación....... y he decidido aceptar.

- Pero... –dijo él confundido- ¿Te irás?... no puedes... nosotros...

Sonja no quería mirarlo a los ojos... ella lo amaba y estaba segura que él la amaba, pero cómo esperaba tener una vida normal... sus padres habían muerto por su culpa y el culpable de su muerte iba a ser liberado... cómo podría ella olvidar todo eso... cómo podría dejarlo a un lado...

- No puedo seguir aquí... los recuerdos... –dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

- Entonces vas a huir –dijo él indignado

- Si quieres verlo así... –dijo ella, levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos

- Así lo veo... –dijo él, mirándola directo a los ojos como buscando una respuesta, luego con tono enojado le dijo- Entonces... eso es todo...

Sonja no tenía respuesta... ¿Eso era todo? Quería decirle que no... pero no podía, quería decirle que lo amaba, que no quería alejarse de él... pero la única palabra que salió de su boca fue...

- Adiós  -se dio media vuelta, esperando en el fondo de su corazón que él la detuviera, pero no lo hizo...

**********

Sus lágrimas habían mojado ya todos los horarios... recordar la muerte de sus padres y su despedida de Severus siempre la hacía llorar... todo este tiempo se había arrepentido de la decisión que tomó aquel día... pero qué otra cosa podía haber hecho... aquella había sido la salida fácil, y ella lo sabía bien...

A pesar de todo, en los últimos 14 años no había dejado de escribirle a Severus, aunque la mayoría de las veces (al comienzo) no había recibido respuesta... luego, él también empezó a mandar cartas... estas habían aumentado después que ella  escuchó rumores, durante uno de sus viajes, del paradero de Voldemort... Sonja dejó su trabajo de investigación y se dedicó a perseguirlo... sin muy buenos resultados.....

Tocaron a la puerta (quién podrá ser a esta hora) Sonja terminó de secar sus lágrimas y se levantó para abrir la puerta...era Severus

- ¿Si.....profesor Snape? –dijo ella, al fin y al cabo él había empezado...

- Necesito hablar contigo –dijo él, con un tono de ligero resentimiento.

- Vaya... ¿Y no podía esperar hasta mañana? –dijo ella con sarcasmo

- No... ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo él definitivamente enojado por como Sonja estaba manejado la conversación.

- Bueno... –él paso a la salita y se quedó de pie, miró por un momento el escritorio lleno de horarios (¿sentimiento de culpa?)- Siéntate-dijo Sonja en un tono no muy amable.

- No así estoy bien... – dijo él, luego de casi un minuto en silencio, la miró directo a los ojos y le preguntó- ¿Por qué regresaste?

- Porque tenía que... tengo muchos asuntos pendientes y ya es hora que empiece a resolverlos... –contestó Sonja, su tono de voz le había dolido... le preguntó enojada- ¿Es qué tanto te molesta que haya regresado?

Él no le contestó, continuó mirándola directo a los ojos como si intentara descubrir algo en ellos.. luego le dijo:

- En los últimos años los profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras solo han traído problemas... y el año pasado...-Sonja lo interrumpió en ese instante

- ¿Qué estas insinuando, que no sirvo para el cargo, que soy una inútil –dijo enojada, luego con tono de burla le dijo-... o que yo... no soy yo?

Otra vez se quedó mirándola sin contestar, Sonja empezó a perder la paciencia y le dijo:

- Bueno, si quieres una prueba que soy yo... –dijo mientras levantaba su mano-  ¡Rictusempra! –gritó

El encantamiento de cosquillas funcionó y Sonja vio como Severus no dejaba de reírse y casi se caía al suelo... espero unos segundos y lanzó el contraencantamiento...

- Eres tú definitivamente –dijo él enojado- nadie más tiene ese sentido del humor...

- No te quejes –dijo Sonja respirando con dificultad ella se estaba riendo más que él- después de cómo me recibiste y me trataste en la reunión de profesores tendría que haberte hecho algo peor...

- ¿Cómo querías que te recibiera si no he recibido carta tuya en tres años?... desde que me avisaste sobre Quirrell...   

- Pero he mantenido informada a Dumbledore... –intentó defenderse Sonja, aunque sin realmente sentirlo, sabía que él tenía razón.

- Sí... pero no es lo mismo...

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, no había desaparecido esa conexión... ella sabía lo que él pensaba y estaba segura que él también... por un segundo fue como si jamás se hubieran separado...

- Será mejor que me vaya –dijo él, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- parece que todavía tienes mucho trabajo por hacer –añadió en tono de burla mirando hacia el escritorio

- Gracias a ti –le contestó ella en broma, luego, cambiando completamente de tono dijo- Buenas noches Severus

- Buenas noches –dijo él con un gruñido, se dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo.

Sonja cerró la puerta, sabía que a pesar de sus palabras duras él se preocupaba por ella... tal vez aún la amaba así como ella aún lo amaba a él... quizá existía la posibilidad de corregir los errores pasados...

Miró los papeles del escritorio y se sentó para seguir trabajando...  

******

Sonja se despertó al día siguiente un poco tarde, había pasado casi toda la madrugada terminado los horarios y fijándose que no existieran cruces entre unos y otros... era un trabajo difícil ya que a partir del tercer año los alumnos podían escoger cursos adicionales.

Después de bañarse y desayunar, salió a entregar los horarios a los jefes de las casas, encontró a la profesora  McGonagall en su oficina y al profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout en la sala de profesores... no tuvo que preguntar donde estaba Severus, sabía que estaba en su despacho en las mazmorras, y Sonja conocía muy bien el camino...

- Pase –le contestó la voz de Severus cuando tocó la puerta.

Sonja entró al despacho, había cambiado la decoración desde los tiempos de Silvanus, ahora había estantes en las paredes que se encontraban llenos de tarros...

- Que interesante decoración –dijo Sonja en un tono burlón- Alas de _Hipsignato_, orejas de _Kanchil_ –identificó en los tarros, mientras caminaba alrededor del despacho- colas de _Milvus_... interesante... higados de _Tapirus_, lenguas de _Tayassu_... aja... huesos de _Dasypus Novemcinctus_... ¿Qué estás preparando? –dijo Sonja acercándose a él, que estaba revolviendo un caldero- ¿Algo para el dolor? –dijo al reconocer el olor

- Sí, la señora Pomfrey quiere estar preparada ante cualquier problema.... –le contestó él

- ¿Te ayudo? –dijo Sonja mientras se recogía las mangas y empezaba a  cortar las ramas de _Coussapoa_

Fue igual que cuando estudiaban juntos, no había necesidad de hablar, se entendían perfectamente, terminaron la poción antes de darse cuenta...

- Ahora debo llevársela a la señora Pomfrey –dijo él mientras terminaba de revolver la poción.

- Espera –dijo Sonja, sacó los horarios y una caja- Toma, son los nuevos horarios –él la miró sorprendido, no esperaba que ella los terminara a tiempo, luego mostrándole la caja le dijo- y esto es... un regalo 

- Gracias –dijo dudando mientras la abría... en su interior habían 30 frasquitos que contenían distintas plantas, la miró sorprendido

- Mi investigación –dijo Sonja como respuesta a su mirada- todas están marcadas, algunas son de África otras de América del Sur, también tengo del Asia...

- Pero pensé que a Mangier le gustaba guardar secreto sobre sus investigaciones –dijo él mirando los frascos con recelo

- Sí, pero esta es _mi_investigación... aún la estoy desarrollando, no termino de identificar todas sus propiedades... tal vez podría continuarla... con tu ayuda... –Sonja lo miró... ¿Le daría la oportunidad?- ¿Qué dices?

- Sí –dijo después de pensarlo un momento, luego agregó- Esta bien...

- Perfecto –dijo Sonja- Bueno me voy, creo que debo descansar un poco antes del banquete...

Sonja salió del despacho más tranquila, iba a desarrollar su investigación... con Severus...

Caminó hasta su habitación, entró a su dormitorio y se sorprendió al encontrar sobre su cama un paquete y una carta... cogió la carta y por la letra supo inmediatamente de quien era... Emily

_Querida (aunque no escriba nunca) Sonja,_

_No te imaginas cuanto me alegra saber de ti, la verdad es que estaba preocupada... Así que profesora de DCAO, yo creo que lo vas a hacer muy bien._

_¿Te costaba mucho venir a visitarme cuando regresaste? Aunque claro preferiste ir corriendo a Hogwarts a encontrarte con cierto profesor de pociones..._

_No estoy segura que haya sido una buena idea, en la última carta que me escribió (preguntando por ti como siempre) parecía dispuesto a matarte... también ¡Tres años! No entiendo como es que aún te quiere (es obvio que aún te quiere y si te dice lo contrario no le creas)._

No te pienso mandar fotos de Jessica... yo las voy a necesitar más que tú... este año empieza sus clases en Hogwarts (me imagino que como su madrina te acordarás que cumple 11 años) y la vas a ver diario, no te pido un trato especial con ella, aunque ya intenté convencer a Severus que la trate bien ¿Crees que lo habré logrado? Si puedes, vigílalo, puede llegar a ser muy exigente y Jess no es muy buena en pociones (como su mamá).

_Si tienes algún día libre ven a visitarnos, Jacques estará muy feliz de verte de nuevo, puedo preparar algo especial y puedes traer a Severus (si te perdona por no haber escrito)._

_Espero que sigas escribiendo y no te desaparezcas_

_                     Un abrazo,_

_Emily _

_P.D: Te mando un regalo, para que causes una buena impresión en el banquete de hoy._

Sonja abrió el paquete, no podía creer que Jessica tuviera ya 11 años, ahora le tocaría enseñarle a la hija de Emily... sonrió pensando en la reacción de Severus ante semejante noticia, dentro del paquete había una túnica muy bonita, de color azul y no cabía duda que era un diseño de Emily ya que era un poquito llamativa...

Sonja leyó algunos libros para preparar sus clases y almorzó en su dormitorio, luego fue a organizar su despacho y después de arreglarlo un poco regresó a su cuarto para tomar una pequeña siesta..........

Se levantó para arreglarse, tenía razón Emily al decir que debía causar una buena impresión... Sonja se cambió a su túnica nueva y se paró frente al espejo, luego de unos ajustes (había bajado de peso) se arregló el peinado, primero se hizo un moño (no, muy McGonagall) luego se lo dejo suelto (muy despeinada) se decidió por fin por una trenza.

Bajó hacia el comedor entusiasmada, al llegar los alumnos todavía no entraban.....Sonja lo miró impresionada, había olvidado lo grande que era... miró al techo, unas pocas nubes estaban en el cielo, a Sonja siempre le había gustado aquel techo...

Caminó a la mesa de profesores, Severus ya estaba sentado y la seguía con la mirada , ella se dirigió a un asiento junto a él, que la miró sorprendido y le dijo:

- ¿Diseño de Emily? –al ver la túnica que tenía puesta

- Sí... me lo acaba de mandar –dijo Sonja- me escribió también una carta...

- Yo también recibí hace poco una carta suya... 

- Sí -lo interrumpió Sonja- me dijo que intentó convencerte de que no fueras muy exigente con Jessica.... recuerda que eres su padrino.

- No creo que le haga ningún favor considerándola más que  a los otros, además sus compañeros no la tratarán muy bien si se enteran que es mi ahijada.... –dijo él con un tono de ligera amargura.

- Aún no puedo creer que ya tenga once años... –dijo Sonja con melancolía 

- La verdad es que cuesta creerlo –le respondió él

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas y entraron todos los alumnos, Sonja suspiró... eran tantos... estaba empezando a dudar si sería una buena profesora; sintió todas las miradas dirigirse hacia ella mientras se sentaban.

- ¿Soy yo o todos me miran? –le dijo en voz baja a Severus.

- ¿Que esperabas? ... eres la nueva profesora...

Sonja dirigió una rápida mirada a los alumnos, vio con nostalgia la mesa de Ravenclaw, luego la mesa de Slytherin (¡Vaya grupo!... igual que en mis tiempos), luego la mesa de Hufflepuff en la que todos parecían tristes (es lógico después de lo ocurrido el año pasado) y en la mesa de Gryffindor vio junto a chico pelirrojo y a una chica de cabello castaño... a un chico de pelo negro alborotado...

- Es idéntico a James –dijo Sonja en voz alta.

- Si –contestó Severus con un tono parecido al odio

- No me digas que mantienes esa sentimiento contra Potter... él no es James –dijo Sonja seriamente

- No, no es James, pero se le parece en más que en el físico... tiene la misma personalidad....

Sonja suspiró ( algunas cosas no cambian)... en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del comedor y entraron los de primer año; Sonja identificó rapidamente a Jessica, que era muy parecida a Emily, mientras caminaba nerviosa hacia la mesa de profesores, la profesora McGonagall les explicó la selección y en ese momento el sombrero empezó a cantar, uno a uno fueron pasando los alumnos... al llegar el turno de Jessica, Sonja se puso un poco nerviosa, pero el sombrero no tardó en decidirse..... ¡Ravenclaw!.

Cuando terminó la selección, Dumbledore se levantó para decir algunos anuncios, Sonja escuchó el murmullo de protesta de los alumnos cuando dijo que la visitas a Hogsmeade serían vigiladas y cuando la presentó se puso nerviosa ya que además de los aplausos hubo también un murmullo...

Era lógico, pensó luego, ya que era la primera profesora de DCAO desde hace treinta años, además con la suerte que habían tenido con los últimos profesores...

Cuando el director terminó de hablar, los platos se llenaron de comida y empezó el banquete...

El comedor se llenó del cuchicheo de cientos de conversaciones, Sonja regresó su mirada a las mesas preguntándose cuantas de esas conversaciones serían sobre ella... 

Algunas parecían ser serias, como la que en ese momento sostenía el director con Severus, otra parecían más ligeras como la de Nick Casi Decapitado (el fantasma de Gryffindor) y unos niños del primer año...

Después de que todos terminaron de comer, se vaciaron los platos y el director mandó a los alumnos a dormir, Sonja vio a la chica de cabello castaño enseñar su insignia de prefecto mientras llevaba enérgicamente a los Gryffindors de primer año a dormir... Sonja recordó que debía preguntar por los nombres de los prefectos y premios anuales por si necesitaba ayuda en las clases, además de recoger la lista de alumnos...

- Buenas noches –dijo mientras se levantaba- debo terminar de preparar mis clases de mañana....

- Buenas noches –escuchó de casi todos los profesores, en ese momento Severus se levantó.

- Espera, yo te acompaño –le dijo

Salieron por el pasillo, detrás de los alumnos, llegaron a la torre de Ravenclaw...

- Te parece bien empezar mañana con la investigación –dijo Sonja cuando llegó a su puerta

- Sí –dijo él 

- Buenas noches –dijo ella

Él la miró por un momento 

- Buenas noches –dijo luego con un tono mucho más amable que el de la noche anterior.

*************

Los primeros días de clases fueron una locura, algunos alumnos de los primeros años estaban muy atrasados... también había tenido unas clases muy difíciles... como los Slytherin y los de sétimo año de Gryffindor, después de que una chica de ese año tuvo que ser enviada a la enfermería, empezaba a dudar que fuera una buena idea enseñar a usar magia sin varita a los gemelos Weasley...

Además que en las tardes iba a trabajar al despacho de Severus y preparar sus clases para el día siguiente ...

Por eso se había quedado dormida y llegaba atrasada a su clase...

- Buenas tardes –dijo al entrar al salón, miró alrededor todos los alumnos ya se encontraban sentados

Pasó lista para aprender sus nombres, era la clase del quinto año de Gryffindor; reconoció a Harry, a Ronald (el chico pelirrojo) y a Hermione, que era la prefecta, también estaba Neville, el hijo de Frank Longbottom....

- Como ya habrán visto en el horario -dijo al terminar la lista- este año, el curso de defensa contra las artes oscuras va a ser mucho más exigente que antes, llevarán más horas y los trabajos serán más difíciles.

Escuchó un sonido de protesta de algunos alumnos.

- Ustedes son lo bastante mayores para entender lo que está sucediendo fuera del castillo, es necesario que estén preparados –dijo un poco más alto como para callar las quejas y agregó- el curso se llevará en dos clases semanales, en la primera hablaremos sobre los maleficios más comunes y la defensa contra estos, en la segunda practicaremos un modo de defensa especial... sin varita...

Los alumnos la miraron ahora con más entusiasmo

- Pero para poder practicar deben primero conocer la teoría... 

Otra vez se oyeron protestas, pero ella no les hizo caso, se volteó a la pizarra y escribió algunos datos sobre las maldiciones más usadas, cuando iba a empezar a explicarlas vio que Harry ponía pálido y se sujetaba la cabeza como si estuviera sintiendo mucho dolor...

Intentó pararse pero inmediatamente cayó al piso, desmayado. Todos sus compañeros se levantaron de sus asientos y fueros hacia él.....

Sonja se le acercó para ayudarlo, parecía estar recuperando el sentido

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te voy a llevar a la enfermería –le dijo cuando abrió los ojos.

- No –se levantó, un poco confundido por estar en el piso rodeado de gente- no es necesario profesora, estoy bien... puedo ir solo 

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada salió del salón, todos sus compañeros estaban pálidos y sus rostros expresaban la misma preocupación, se preguntaban si todo eso tendría que ver con Voldemort...

**************

Hola  ^ ^

Aquí esta el capitulo VI ...

Eso es lo que paso entre S y S, ahora ¿Quién tiene razón de estar enojado con quién? Se lo dejo a ustedes para que decidan....

De aquí en adelante la historia se centra en lo que ocurre en el año ^ ^ ¿Será que Voldemort está por atacar de nuevo?.......

Quiero agradecer los reviews (y responder algunos)

Marine: ¿Lo releiste? Bueno espero que no te decepcione mucho este capítulo, es un poco lento pero necesario para entender lo que se viene (eso si está bueno....lo juro^ ^)

Sakura: Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, tu historia es genial y cada capítulo es más interesante, espero los siguientes ^ ^  y que respondas algunas dudas

Mary­­­­_ alexa: Me demore un poco en poner este y debo decir que me voy a demorar más en el sétimo ya que se acercan mis finales *AHHHHHHHHHH*

Renato: ^_~ 

Celeste: Gracias, aquí está otro capítulo.... espero que te guste ^ ^

Adriana: Muchas gracias, me alegro que a ti te guste, aunque a Ale no le gusta mucho ya que se trata de Severus..... Bueno, sí, la historia va a seguir hasta fin de año, así que sigue leyendo y dejando reviews ^ ^ 

FIO: Bueno sigue leyendo recién vas en el capítulo dos.... espero que te siga gustando después ^ ^

A todos muchas gracias, sigan leyendo.....


	7. Capitulo VII

Capítulo VII  
Mentiras  
  
  
- Y para la próxima clase un trabajo de un pergamino sobre la teoría de la magia de Angónedes -dijo Sonja a la clase justo antes que sonara la campana.  
  
Sonja vio salir a todos los alumnos, sabía que no le habían prestado atención, todos estaban asustados por Harry (incluyéndola) y querían saber como se encontraba.  
  
Cuando el salón quedó vacío Sonja salió hacía la enfermería, sabía que generalmente los dolores de Harry estaban directamente relacionados con Voldemort y si en esta ocasión era así, entonces estaban en más problemas de los que ella hubiera creído.... o querido.  
  
Llegó a la puerta de la enfermería y tocó, salió la señora Pomfrey que estaba furiosa con un par de alumnos que parecían haber sostenido una pelea.  
  
- ¿Si profesora? -le preguntó al verla  
  
- Quería preguntar como se encontraba Harry - le dijo Sonja con algo de temor... podría regañarla por no haberlo traído ella personalmente.  
  
- ¿Harry? -le preguntó la señora Pomfrey totalmente confundida.  
  
- Potter -le contestó Sonja   
  
- No ha venido por aquí   
  
Sonja le agradeció y murmuró algo así como que debía haberse confundido antes de salir caminando rápidamente por el pasillo... no quería asustar a la señora Pomfrey, y si le decía que había mandado a Harry a la enfermería y él no había llegado...  
  
¿Dónde se habría metido? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ... tal vez se sintió mejor después de salir del salón... pero ¿Por qué no había regresado a la clase?...   
  
Sonja estaba a punto de empezar a buscar la sala común de Gryffindor cuando se dio cuenta que estaba actuando un poco exagerada y que lo mejor era esperar a la hora del almuerzo ya que solo faltaban 15 minutos, sino aparecía en ese momento avisaría al director sobre lo que había pasado en la clase.  
  
Bajó para recoger sus cosas del aula, justo cuando terminó de ordenar sonó la campana del almuerzo, llegó al gran comedor preocupada pero se calmó al ver que Harry estaba sentado ya , junto a sus compañeros, disfrutando de la comida.  
  
Cuando se fue a sentar a su sitio en la mesa de profesores se dio cuenta que Severus no había llegado (sale de una preocupación para entrar a otra), y le pareció mejor ir a buscarlo a su despacho. Bajó a las mazmorras, cuando llegó al despacho notó que la puerta estaba abierta y encontró a Severus recogiendo unos papeles, como preparándose para salir de viaje.  
  
- ¿Qué tal tu primera clase con el "famoso" Potter?- dijo con sarcasmo.  
  
- Bien -mintió Sonja, pero como él la conocía muy bien , se dio cuenta de que no era sincera.  
  
- ¿Segura? -dijo mirándola intensamente, como si quisiera leer su mente- ¿No te dio ningún problema Longbottom?   
  
- No seas así, ¿Acaso no sabes por cuantas cosas ha pasado Neville?-dijo Sonja recriminándole   
  
- Ah, ¿ Y tú crees que le haría un bien tratándolo diferente a los demás? -le respondió él con su tonito sarcástico de siempre  
  
- Pero si justamente lo tratas diferente a los demás, ¿crees que no me he enterado como lo ridiculizas?-le contestó Sonja enojada porque él empezaba de nuevo con el tonito de siempre.  
  
- ¿Ridiculizar?. Es solo sentido común. -dijo él defendiéndose, luego de un segundo agregó- Si tu supieras las cosas que hace en la clase de pociones.  
  
- Si él no entiende las clases es porque tú no lo ayudas -Continuó Sonja cada vez más enojada  
  
Él se quedó mirándola un momento, enfadado, pero después Sonja notó un brillo en su mirada como si estuviera ideando un plan, y él le dijo:  
  
- Creo que lo mejor es que te des cuenta por ti misma -en tono malicioso  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres? -le preguntó Sonja confundida  
  
- Tengo que salir de Hogwarts y no puedo regresar hasta la noche, podrías reemplazarme en la clase que tengo hoy en la tarde con el grupo de Slytherin y Gryffindor del quinto año.  
  
- ¿Adónde vas?- le pregunto preocupada  
  
- Voy a cumplir un encargo que me hizo Dumbledore -dijo él rápidamente, Sonja supo que él no le daría más explicaciones.  
  
Lo miró por un minuto, intentando descifrar sus palabras, qué encargo podría ser que lo haría alejarse de sus clases.  
  
- ¿Aceptas ? -le preguntó Severus  
  
- Tengo clase con los de primer año Hufflepuff, pero los puedo dejar haciendo un trabajo y yo me encargo de tu clase -dijo Sonja, sin poder ocultar su emoción al poder enseñar su curso favorito.  
  
- Bueno, entonces te dejo encargada de todo -dijo caminando hacia la puerta.  
  
- ¡Severus ,espera! No me has dicho que poción les toca estudiar.  
  
Él se quedó parado delante de la puerta, pensó por un minuto y luego le contestó sonriendo :  
  
- La poción Descantamientus -le dijo mientras salía del despacho   
  
"Que raro, esa poción la estudiamos nosotros en séptimo año". Pensó Sonja  
  
************  
  
Cuando terminó el almuerzo corrió para dejar a sus alumnos un trabajo, sabía que los alumnos de Hufflepuff podrían quedarse solos sin hacer problemas, pero para no correr riesgos le pidió a la Dama Gris, fantasma de Ravenclaw, que los vigilara.  
  
Llegó corriendo a las mazmorras, casi sin respiración y 15 minutos tarde, todos los alumnos estaban afuera y tuvo la sensación de que llegar justo a tiempo pues Ronald Weasley estaba a punto de tirarse sobre Draco Malfoy...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó Sonja con un tono que sonaba más de Severus que suyo.  
  
- Nada profesora -le contestó Draco pero en un tono nada convincente, parecía decepcionado de que no hubiera llegado Severus  
  
- Bueno -dijo abriendo la puerta del salón- Pasen  
  
- ¿Y el profesor Snape? - preguntó un Slytherin  
  
- Tuvo que salir de Hogwarts, yo daré la clase de pociones hoy.  
  
Los alumnos entraron a la clase, Sonja decidió aprovechar la oportunidad...  
  
- Harry, ven un momento por favor  
  
- Si profesora -le dijo un poco preocupado  
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?  
  
- Sí... no fue nada  
  
- ¿Qué te dijo la señora Pomfrey? - ahora Harry tendría que decirle donde había estado...  
  
Harry dudó un momento, y luego contestó:  
  
- Dice que ya estoy bien, que puedo seguir mis clases normalmente -pero no pudo mirarla a los ojos  
  
***********  
  
Sonja dejó entrar a Harry a la clase y se quedó un momento pensando, definitivamente había algo raro en todo eso, Harry le había mentido... pero ¿Por qué?.  
  
Al entrar al salón todos quedaron callados, parecían algo emocionados, sobretodo en el caso de los Gryffindor, de tener otro profesor que no fuera Severus.  
  
- Bueno - dijo Sonja- hoy trataremos la poción Descantamientus ¿Quién me puede decir su efecto?  
  
La clase quedó en total silencio, algunos (Gryffindor) se quedaron mirando a Hermione, sin duda esperando que levantara la mano, pero no lo hizo, en su cara vio un poco de confusión, también la vio en la cara de Draco cuando este levantó la mano y le dijo:  
  
- Profesora, ahora íbamos a tocar la poción Crece huesos... la poción Descantamientus se lleva en sétimo.  
  
Sonja conservó toda la calma posible aunque por dentro estaba gritando y llamando a Severus nombres nadita agradables, la poción Descantamientus era bastante difícil , aún para un alumno de sétimo ¿Cómo pretendía que un grupo de alumnos de quinto pudiera realizarla?... Sonja recuperó su seguridad y dijo:  
  
- Pues nosotros vamos a llevarla ahora y que se lleve en sétimo no significa que no tienen la obligación de saber aunque sea el efecto principal -Sonja quedó en shock al escuchar su tono de voz, ahora sí que había sonado como Severus...  
  
En ese momento Hermione alzó la mano  
  
- Sí Hermione  
  
- La poción Descantamientus sirve para suprimir el efecto de un hechizo o encantamiento.  
  
Sonja le dedicó una sonrisa, Hermione se parecía mucho a ella a esa edad.  
  
- Exactamente, es una poción que se usa cuándo no se puede realizar un contraencantamiento, o cuándo un hechizo no tiene un contraencantamiento, por ejemplo las maldiciones....  
  
Sonja explicó todo sobre la poción y sus propiedades, explicó también algunas maldiciones comunes que no tenían contraencatamiento (eso era parte de su clase de DCAO), luego anotó los ingredientes en la pizarra y se volteó para hablar con la clase:  
  
- Comiencen a preparar la poción, sigan las instrucciones hasta llegar a las vísceras de Hipocop (que era la parte fácil) yo voy a buscar al despacho las Alas de Hipsignato y regreso en un par de minutos...  
  
  
Sonja salió hacia el despacho de Severus y sacó los ingredientes, no se preocupó mucho ya que la primera parte era fácil y la poción era peligrosa hasta echar los demás elementos...  
  
Cuándo regresó al salón todos estaban trabajando, Sonja se acercó a Neville, estaba trabajando bastante bien, le hizo preguntas a Sonja sobre la poción y no parecía tener ningún problema... Sonja sonrió por dentro (vas a ver Severus que yo tenía razón *risa diabólica*) pero cuando se dio cuenta se había detenido en medio de la clase con la mirada perdida y que los alumnos la miraban preocupados, volvió a recorrer el salón para ayudar a los alumnos.   
  
Se detenía para dar instrucciones y felicitaba a todos los que estuvieran haciéndolo bien...  
  
- Aja, muy bien Ron, así deben cortar las hojas de cerbatana... muy bien Draco, ahora agrega las vísceras y te daré la porción exacta de alas.. excelente Hermione, ven cuándo agreguen las alas se debe poner azul...  
  
Ya estaba por acabar la primera hora y todo estaba de maravillas, era, en realidad, demasiado bueno para ser verdad...  
  
Escuchó el primer indicio de problemas, un burbujeo que provenía del caldero de Neville, Sonja se acercó corriendo, pero el burbujeo paró y dio pasó a chispas que empezaron a salir para todos lados... Sonja supo que ya no había solución...  
  
- Todos, párense, vengan y colóquense detrás de mi... Neville apúrate -dijo mientras el asustado muchacho balbuceaba unas disculpas...  
  
Sonja sabía perfectamente lo que producía aquella reacción, pero cómo había hecho Neville para convertir la parte más fácil de la poción en una bomba, eso no lo sabía...  
  
Sacó su varita y, cuando todos sus alumnos estuvieron colocados levantó un escudo... y fue justo a tiempo, ya que inmediatamente el caldero explotó con una fuerza enorme dejando todo el salón (excepto la parte del escudo, claro) hecha un desastre de grandes proporciones.  
  
Sonja suspiró, fue un suspiro de tristeza...  
  
"¿Cuántas cosas pueden pasar en un solo día?"  
  
  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Hola a todos ^__________________________________________^  
  
¡Lo hice! ¡El capítulo VII! (y el VIII ya está a la mitad)  
Después de que se me borró, y luego mi computadora se malogró, por fin lo termine (de nuevo).  
Espero que les guste, es más corto que los otros pero tiene muchas cosas interesantes... ¿Por qué mintió Harry? ¿Dónde fue Severus?.....   
  
Pero como un pequeño adelanto puedo decirles que la respuesta a la pregunta final de Sonja es MUCHAS (se vienen más).  
  
Ahora es momento de agradecer los reviews:  
  
Mary-alexa: Lamento muchísimo la demora, por eso te voy a dar algunos datos...no , Voldy no está cerca, pero eso no significa que no esté involucrado ^__^   
  
Marine: Me alegra mucho que el capítulo no te haya decepcionado, espero que este tampoco ^__^  
  
Sakura-Corazón: Justo acabo de leer los nuevos capítulos de tu historia, están muy buenos y ya dejé mi review ^__^, lamentablemente la boda tendrá que esperar ya que los muy tontos solo saben pelear y además se vienen muchos problemas ;__; Tu pregunta es muy buena, por qué desapareció tres años... eso tiene que ver con la historia... así que no te puedo contestar ^__^  
  
Lucía: Muchas gracias por tu review, lamento haber demorado tanto, espero que te guste este capítulo también... yo también espero que su relación mejore mientras más tiempo trabajen juntos... bueno, eso lo verán en los siguientes capítulos ^__^  
  
Adriana: Hola y gracias por tu review, te puedo decir que hay muchos secretos ocultos, unos más graves que otros, que muchos alumnos conseguirán hacer magia sin varita, con extrañas consecuencias... espero que el VIII pueda estar listo pronto ^__^  
  
Rakshah: Muchas gracias por el review, si Sevie apenas puede ocultar su amor, pero tiene una forma muy rara de demostrarlo, bueno, en cuánto al dolor de Harry explicaré un poco más en los siguientes capítulos.^__^  
  
Emily: Muchas gracias por tu review, lamentablemente cuando intento mandar un mail me dice que la dirección no es la correcta, de todas maneras espero que llegues a ver el capítulo y si puedes me dejas a dirección correcta ^ __^  
  
Arabella: ¡Guau! Leerlos todos debe tomar un buen tiempo ^__^. Bueno, me gustan mucho tus historias, espero que subas un nuevo capítulo pronto.  
  
Javi-Moore: Muchas gracias por tu review, tu historia esta muy buena y la has dejado muy interesante...   
  
Mis papás son chilenos, de hecho toda mi familia, menos mis hermanos y yo que somos los únicos peruanos ^__^  
  
* Y como dato adicional para los que leen La búsqueda (mi otra historia... ya saben un poquito de propaganda..... mensaje subliminal: *léanla, léanla*......) un dato importante, es especial para FALS y Ralkm Diggory si tienen razón es después de Hogwarts ^____^ *  
  
Muchas gracias a todos, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado este capítulo y espero poder subir pronto el siguiente ^______^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
6 


	8. Capitulo VIII

Capitulo VIII  
Complicaciones  
  
  
  
- ¿Se encuentran todos bien? -preguntó Sonja, todos sus alumnos asintieron  
  
El salón quedó hecho un desastre, todos los calderos del fondo se habían volcado, solo los de adelante quedaron intactos y, gracias al cielo, todos los alumnos estaban sanos y salvos...  
  
Sonja rápidamente se puso en acción, pidió el caldero de Hermione (que estaba más avanzado) y apareciendo mágicamente pergaminos y lápices (ya que no había tinta para las plumas) les dijo que anotaran mientras ella rápidamente continuaba elaborando la poción.  
  
Utilizando la balanza, y el mortero preparó los ingredientes que faltaban y explicó paso por paso, cada cierto tiempo algunos alumnos hacían preguntas y en un tiempo record la poción estuvo lista....  
  
- Ven está consistencia -dijo Sonja mientras revolvía con un cucharón largo el caldero- cuando vean que adquiere esta consistencia significa que ya está, la retiran del fuego -dijo mientras lo hacía- y esperan.... Está poción debe descansar unos quince minutos -y mirándolos a todos , preguntó- ¿Por qué?  
  
Para su sorpresa varias manos se levantaron  
  
- Lavander  
  
- Porque utilizamos hojas de cerbatana... -dijo un poco dudando  
  
- Si... las pociones que utilizan hojas de cerbatana siempre deben descansar -explicó Sonja, luego les dijo- Bien creo que ya saben suficiente sobre la poción, para la próxima clase preséntele a Sev... eh... al profesor Snape un trabajo explicando el procedimiento paso a paso... pueden retirarse.  
  
Todos los alumnos regresaron a sus sitios a recoger sus materiales, y a ordenar sus cosas, y fueron saliendo del salón por grupos, casi ya no había nadie cuándo Neville (cuyas cosas estaban casi destruidas) se acercó a Sonja:  
  
- Profesora, yo.... no que...ría.... este....fue.....-dijo el muchacho visiblemente nervioso.  
  
- Comprendo que fue un accidente, no te preocupes  
  
- Sí, pero aún así -dijo más aliviado  
  
- Neville, yo también he pasado por cosas así, a veces uno tiene virtudes para algo, pero otras cosas simplemente no nos salen bien... por ejemplo yo jamás llevé cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, no podría hacerme cargo ni de un gusarajo.....  
  
Neville sonrió más animado, Sonja sintió que debía darle ánimo, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, tal vez, si le contara su historia:  
  
- Cuando era mas joven, comencé mi entrenamiento de auror y me di cuenta que era más difícil de lo que me esperaba, era realmente duro y pensé en renunciar....  
  
- ¿Ud. fue auror?  
  
- Sí... hace muchos años... -le contestó Sonja con algo de desgano ya que cada vez se acordaba más cual era su edad- Bueno, pensé en renunciar y entonces una persona me apoyó y me ofreció su ayuda, y pronto comencé a entender la cosas que no comprendía y logre realizar los hechizos más complicados... Es importante saber que tienes a alguien que te apoya, así que si necesitas ayuda con pociones, no dudes en preguntarme, puedes ir a mi oficina y repasaremos ¿Está bien?  
  
- Sí, muchas gracias profesora... ¿Quiere que me quede a limpiar?  
  
- No te preocupes, yo me encargo...  
  
Neville caminó hacía la puerta, pero justo antes de salir se detuvo y un poco dudando preguntó:  
  
- ¿Profesora, quién fue la persona que la ayudó?  
  
- Fue tu padre, Neville -contestó Sonja, mientras veía iluminarse el rostro de Neville y en sus labios una sonrisa... el muchacho dio media vuelta y salió del salón sintiéndose mucho mejor.  
  
************  
  
Unas horas después Sonja se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la ayuda de Neville, quería dejar todo limpio como para que no se note lo del accidente, pero a pesar de estar utilizando magia y el quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower todavía no terminaba de limpiar y además faltaban los calderos...  
  
Sonja se sentó, mientras se limpiaban mágicamente las paredes, y comenzó a corregir las tareas que les había dejado a los Hufflepuff...   
  
Cuando terminó dio unos toques finales al salón, y estaba a punto de retirarse a su dormitorio cuando escuchó un ruido extraño, que se iba acercando poco a poco al salón, por el pasillo... escuchó atentamente por unos segundos, pensando que se lo había imaginado (tal vez es un simple fantasma, pensó) pero luego escuchó un leve quejido... así que cogió su varita y salió rápidamente al pasillo, que estaba bastante oscuro...  
  
- ¿Hay alguien ahí? -pero al no haber respuesta gritó- ¡Lumos ¡  
  
Dio un grito cuando vio tirado en medio del pasillo a Severus, que parecía gravemente herido...  
  
- Severus, Severus... responde -dijo sosteniendo con cuidado su cabeza- Severus  
- Son... -dijo él con mucha dificultad.  
  
- Aquí estoy ... no te preocupes... te llevaré a la enfermería -dijo Sonja calmándolo  
  
- No... enferm... no  
  
- ¿No quieres ir a la enfermería? -preguntó, él le contestó con un ruido indefinido que Sonja interpretó cómo un sí.  
  
- Bueno, no te puedes quedar en medio del pasillo -mágicamente lo colocó encima de una especie de camilla y se lo llevó flotando y lanzó el hechizo Indicadoros para que la guiara hasta su cuarto.  
  
Gracias al hechizo (que guiaba hasta el destino que se le pidiera mediante unas luces que aparecían en el piso) llegó al cuarto de Severus, lo colocó sobre su cama y desapareció la camilla.  
  
Se sentó junto a él y lo examinó, estaba pálido, sudaba y le costaba respirar... parecía estar pasando por unos dolores terribles...  
  
- Severus, ¿Qué te sucedió? -preguntó, mientras continuaba con su exámen.  
  
- Misfu.... -dijo él antes de desmayarse  
  
Sonja comprendió inmediatamente lo que era, alguien lo había atacado con el hechizo Misfundios... un hechizo terrible que producía una muerte lenta... intentó usar un contrahechizo pero no funcionó, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacía el salón de pociones...   
  
Regresó lo más rápido que pudo, llevando consigo una gran cantidad de botellitas, sacó una que tenía un líquido verde, lo colocó en un paño y lo paso por la frente de Severus, casi de inmediato recuperó la conciencia...  
  
- Un truco que aprendí en mis viajes -le dijo al ver que la miraba sorprendido- Ahora toma esto -dijo acercándole una de las botellitas a los labios- Tienes suerte de haber mandado a realizar la poción Descantamientus.  
  
Severus dejó de tomar y la miró con una mezcla de odio y sorpresa...  
  
- ¿Quién...? -intentó preguntar, pero Sonja lo detuvo.  
  
- ¿Quieres saber cuál de los alumnos preparó esta poción? -preguntó ella, él asintió .   
  
- No te preocupes, esta la preparé yo -le contestó ella  
  
La mejora se notó casi inmediatamente, pronto la respiración regresó a su ritmo normal, y el dolor estaba disminuyendo....  
  
Sonja se levantó de la cama, encendió la chimenea, y se acercó a buscar entre las botellitas una poción para dormir...  
  
Las había dejado sobre un escritorio de madera, que tenía muchos cajones y estaba meticulosamente arreglado, tal como estaba el resto de la habitación...  
  
Era un poco más grande la que la suya, tenía también una pequeña salita, los muebles eran todos de madera del mismo color, casi no tenía decoración ya que las paredes estaban cubiertas por estantes y libros. El dormitorio era igual de sobrio, los muebles, igual que los de la sala, lo único que resaltaba en la habitación eran la alfombra y el cubrecama que eran de color verde Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó Sonja, mientras recogía las botellas  
  
- Sí.... -dijo él- Gracias  
  
- Severus... ¿Qué sucedió? -Sonja había sonreído cuando él le agradeció, pero ahora su rostro estaba serio y lo miraba directo a los ojos.  
  
- Tuve una pelea.... -contestó él  
  
- ¿Con quién? -preguntó ella enojada  
  
- Eso no tiene importancia   
  
- ¡¿Qué no tiene importancia?! -gritó Sonja- ¿Cómo no va a tener importancia?... No cualquier mago puede lanzar un hechizo como el Misfundios..... y quién lo usó intentaba matarte...  
  
- Lo sé... pero es mi problema... no te preocupes -le dijo él, para dar por terminada la discusión.  
  
Sonja se desesperó  
  
- ¿ Has llegado casi muerto y me dices que no me preocupe?  
  
Él no le contestó, simplemente bajo la mirada hacia la chimenea  
  
- Si piensas que logras algo comportándote como un niño, allá tú, pero no esperes que este ahí para ayudarte la próxima vez -dijo Sonja furiosa   
  
Se acercó al escritorio a recoger las botellitas, estaba tan enojada que casi se le caen algunas al suelo... Pero justo en ese momento vió algo que no había visto antes... sobre el escritorio, junto al tintero, estaba la pluma que ella le había regalado...  
  
El enojo que sentía se le pasó (un poco) él todavía guardaba aquella pluma...  
  
Se acercó a él y le entregó una botella...  
  
- Tómatela   
  
Severus dudó un momento, preguntándose tal vez si Sonja sería capaz de envenenarlo... por fin decidió tomársela, probablemente por la mirada furiosa que le estaba lanzando ella en ese momento.  
  
Unos segundos después estaba profundamente dormido, Sonja hizo aparecer unas mantas (Rojas con decoraciones doradas... pensó incluir al león... pero desistió) y salió despacio hacia su habitación...  
  
Sabía perfectamente que solo un experto en artes oscuras podría ser capaz de realizar el hechizo Misfundios... un experto que no tuviera problemas en utilizar sus conocimientos...  
  
Algo le decía, en el fondo de su corazón, que estaban en peligro...   
  
************  
  
Hola a todos,  
^___________________^  
  
Un capítulo corto, pero no me demoré tanto, lo cual es una mejora.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo la historia y dejar review.  
  
Quiero agradecer a:  
  
Ralkm Diggory: Hola, este es otro capítulo corto... pero espero que te guste... ¿Leíste el mail que mandé? Si es así, espero tu respuesta para ver si puedo escribir un nuevo capítulo de la búsqueda. ^___^ y de antemano gracias por tu ayuda.  
  
Marine: Si no te cuento es para no arruinarte las sorpresas... Muchas gracias por dejar review.  
  
snmh: Muchas gracias por dejar tu review y darle una oportunidad ha este fic, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que sigas leyendo y que actualices pronto tu fic "Merodeadores...antes y después" ^__^  
  
Sakura-Corazón: Sí, a mi también me da pena Neville, parece que todo le sale mal... espero que con la ayuda de Sonja mejoren en algo sus pociones... Muchas gracias por tu review, no te digo a donde fue Sevi, pero cómo vez fue a ver a alguien que no lo quería mucho ^__^  
  
Adriana: Espera a que le toquen las clases prácticas de DCAO, ahí si que va a sufrir *ji,ji,ji*, ^__^ bueno, gracias por tus reviews y espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
Rakshah: Si me demoré mucho en escribir otro capítulo, pero en este me demoré menos, aunque es bastante corto... Muchas gracias por tu review ^__^  
  
Renato(x 2): No creo que sean 100 capítulos, la historia acabará al terminar el quinto año.... Gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo  
  
Javi_Moore: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, la verdad es que soy prácticamente chilena, ya que viajo casi todos los años en vacaciones ^__^, y el capítulo del baile me ha gustado, espero que continúes pronto, pero por fa no hagas a Ron un amargado ¿Ya? (por fa)  
  
Mary-alexa: Sí, me demoré muchooooooooooooooooo y lo admito, pero ahora me apuro ¿Ves? Gracias por tu review ^__^ y si estas leyendo mi otra historia ¿Qué te parece? Ya pues escribe un review ^__^  
  
Muchísimas gracias, realmente es un gran apoyo recibir sus reviews ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 


	9. Capítulo IX

CapítuloIX Octubre 

A pesar de lo agitado de los primeros días, las preocupaciones de Sonja no se cumplieron, casi sin darse cuenta pasaron las semanas y no hubo mas problemas que los que le ocasionaban un horario pesado y la actitud de Severus, que seguía con un humor insoportable...

Así pasó septiembre, y ya estaban a mediados de octubre y Sonja no había descubierto nada nuevo sobre el atacante de Severus y el motivo de la mentira de Harry.

Apenas terminó su clase práctica con los de sétimo año de Gryffindor, Sonja salió rumbo a la sala de profesores casi muerta, era la clase más difícil ya que los alumnos habían desarrollado rápidamente la magia sin varita.... aunque los usos que le daban no eran exactamente los adecuados...

Entró a la sala de profesores esperando que estuviera vacía... claro que ella sabía que el único que tenía hora libre era Severus (al fin y al cabo  ella le había hecho el horario) pero ese día no se lo quería encontrar...

- ¿Te sirvo café? – escuchó apenas dio un paso por la puerta, él ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarla,  también sabía que los viernes coincidían sus horas libres.

- Sí, gracias –dijo Sonja con voz amable, mientras se sentaba en el sillón

Él sirvió dos tazas y las puso sobre una bandeja.... Sonja, gracias a un oportuno hechizo evitó que se fueran al piso cuándo él  volteó a verla....

- Pero ¿Qué demonios te paso en la cabeza?

El cabello de Sonja, usualmente castaño claro estaba ahora de un intenso color fucsia con mechones de un verde casi fosforescente...

- Clases prácticas –dijo serenamente, sin más explicación, bebiendo un sorbo de café

- ¿Fred o George? –preguntó él furioso

- Ambos.... uno fucsia y otro verde –dijo ella riéndose

- ¿Cómo te puedes reír? Me imagino que los habrás castigado....

- No, ¿Por qué? Yo fui la que se metió en medio... además fue un accidente

- ¿Estás segura? ... Me parece que eres demasiado blanda con ellos.... –dijo enojado, luego, y sin cambiar mucho el tono de voz le dijo- ¿No puedes arreglarlo?

- Sabes bien que no.... tengo que esperar que pase el efecto... en media hora

- No sé cómo permites que pierdan el tiempo con hechizos tan inútiles....

- Al menos son inofensivos  -le contestó ella con furia- no como TUS alumnos...intentando lastimar a los demás...

- ¿MIS alumnos? Tenía la idea que eran tus alumnos también....

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero... las clases prácticas con los Slytherin son peligrosas... solo piensan en usar maldiciones....

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Tú eres la profesora de DCAO, tú deberías controlar que hechizos se realizan en tu clase... –dijo él, burlonamente.

- Y lo hago –le replicó ella furiosa

- Eso....-dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza- es obvio –terminó sarcásticamente

Sonja se quedó callada por un momento, respirando y contando hasta diez para evitar matarlo ahí mismo....

- No tengo ganas de discutir... mucho menos con alguien tan obtuso.... –dijo ella, tranquila- además estoy cansada –dijo tomando su café

- Sí estas cansada es culpa tuya... solo a ti se te podía ocurrir poner tus horarios de esa manera....

Ella lo miró furiosa... estaba a punto de mandarlo al lugar que se merecía... pero en ese momento entró el director...

- ¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó con voz amable, la miró muy sorprendido y le sonrió..

Sonja sonrió también y le contestó:

- No, no se preocupe....

- Bueno... recuerden que en un par de días es la primera salida a Hogsmeade... lo discutimos con algunos profesores y ustedes fueron elegidos para cuidar a los alumnos....

- Sí... ya nos lo había dicho Minerva... ella también nos acompañará...-explicó Sonja

- Me alegra que estén listos –dijo el director con una sonrisa- Severus, necesito hablar contigo un momento...

- Bueno, permiso –dijo Sonja- tengo que corregir unos trabajos

Salió del salón, pero se quedó en el pasillo... era muy extraño que Dumbledore quisiera hablar con Severus, si lo quería hacer en privado podría haberlo citado en su oficina......

De nuevo tuvo el presentimiento que estaba por ocurrir algo... y que ese algo no era nada bueno...

Y por algún motivo la tenían a ella al margen de todo... ¿Cómo podría averiguar lo que estaba pasando? Solo se le ocurrió una persona a la que le podía sacar información.

******************

- ¡Hagrid! 

- Profesora Branwen...- le dijo mirando su cabello y conteniendo la risa- ¿Qué la trae por acá?

- Vine a ver los caballos alados... Nunca había visto uno tan cerca...

- Venga –dijo mientras habría la puerta del corral- tenemos un thestral al otro lado...

- ¿Un thestral? ¿No es de mala suerte?

- Va.... no lo creo.... pero eso sí, cuesta encontrarlo...

- Ah, sí recuerdo... porque se hace invisible....

Entraron al corral donde había unos 10 caballos alados, estaban atados para que no se escaparan... la mayoría eran de la raza aethonan, que era la más común... pero había en la parte más lejana un hermoso caballo negro, lo vio por unos segundos antes que se hiciera invisible...

- Es un poco nervioso... pero espere que se acostumbre y ya verá.... puede que hasta la deje montarse en él...

A Sonja no le hizo la menor gracia aquello, no se atrevía ni a montarse en una escoba... mucho menos lo iba a hacer en un caballo con alas... era mejor que pusiera su plan en acción...

- Hagrid, ¿No le parece que el director está actuando raro últimamente?

- ¿Actuando raro? No... lo único que pasa es que está preocupado por el regreso de Voldemort y todo el asunto ese del profesor Snape...

Sintió latir su corazón... estaba a punto de averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo...

- ¿Qué asun.....?

Pero la interrumpieron, unas voces fuera del corral llamaron a Hagrid.... eran Harry, Hermione y Ron....

- Ya voy..... –dijo él

- Hola Hagrid...-dijo Harry y al verla agregó- profesora

- Hola –contestó Hagrid- ¿Tienen la tarde libre?

- Sí –contestó Hermione, mientras le daba un codazo a Ron para que dejara de reírse- Salimos para visitarte.... queríamos despejar nuestra mente –pero al decir esta última frase miró significativamente a Harry, como para decir que lo que verdad querían era distraerlo a él...

- ¿Podemos quedarnos un rato? –preguntó Ron

- Claro que pueden quedarse... justamente le estaba mostrando a la profesora los caballos...-explicó Hagrid

- Son hermosos, Hagrid.... –dijo Sonja

- Sí.... por lo menos son mejores que los escregutos de cola explosiva del año pasado –dijo Ron

- Ni me los recuerdes –dijo Hermione sonriendo

- ¿Escregutos? Nunca había oído de algo así –dijo Sonja- Aunque mis conocimientos sobre criaturas mágicas no son muy amplios....

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry

- Siempre me gustaron los animales mágicos... pero nunca llevé el curso...

- Sí, es cierto –dijo Hagrid, recordando- Cuando usted estaba en el colegio casi ni se la veía fuera del salón de pociones...

Sonja sonrió... la verdad es que se pasaba todo el día encerrada preparando pociones, aunque para ella eso era más divertido que el quidditch...

- ¿Por qué no pasamos a mi casa y tomamos un poco de té? –dijo Hagrid

*****************

Pasaron un buen rato conversando, aunque en lugar de conseguir información la dio... le preguntaron por su vida en el colegio, Sonja le contó a Harry que ella había estudiado en el mismo año que sus padres y le contó algunas cosas que recordaba sobre ellos...

- Sí, llevábamos juntos la clase de Herbología... eran unas clases muy divertidas... gracias a tu padre y a Siri.....

Los tres chicos se miraron, pero no dijeron nada... Sonja no quiso continuar... considerando que Sirius había traicionado a los padres de Harry, aunque tampoco era seguro que él conociera esa historia....

- Eh, profesora... su pelo...-dijo Hermione

Sonja vio como pasaba del fucsia al castaño en unos segundos...

- Ya era hora –dijo Sonja

- ¿Qué le había pasado? –preguntó Ron

- Tus hermanos... fui el conejillo de indias de su práctica de DCAO...

- Lo siento, ellos... –dijo Ron confundido

- Oh, no es nada, no te preocupes....

- Profesora.... ¿Por qué no llevó cuidado de las criaturas mágicas?

- No tenía tiempo... llevaba todos mis cursos, más Aritmancia –Hermione sonrió- y Runas antiguas, y el resto del tiempo lo utilizaba en horas extras de pociones...

- ¿Horas extras de pociones?¿Quién sería tan......? –comenzó Ron

- Yo –lo interrumpió Sonja sonriendo- siempre ha sido mi curso favorito....

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, acababan de escuchar un ruido... un ruido poco común...

- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Hermione preocupada

- No lo sé... –dijo Ron, a su lado Harry se había puesto pálido, murmuró:

- Ha comenzado

Hermione y Ron lo miraron asustados, la misma Sonja se había puesto nerviosa, pero Harry no parecía estarlo, se levantó con una actitud decidida y salió de la cabaña de Hagrid...

Una vez más se escuchó aquel ruido, mucho más cerca, parecía provenir del bosque prohibido, Hermione y Ron se levantaron y partieron tras Harry, Sonja los siguió inmediatamente, pero habían salido tan rápido que solo alcanzó a ver que entraban en el bosque...

Por tercera vez se escuchó el ruido, está vez fue la más fuerte de todas, fue tan fuerte que hizo temblar las paredes de la casa de Hagrid...... por un momento ella tuvo la sensación de que no era simplemente ruido, parecía el rugido de un animal enorme...

Corrió más rápido, pero al entrar a la espesura del bosque ya les había perdido el rastro... no estaban por ningún lado...

Siguió la dirección del ruido, ahora sentía como si fuertes pisadas sacudieran los árboles, corrió más rápido, no quería imaginar lo que le podía pasar a los chicos si lo que se acercaba era capaz de hacer eso...

Escuchó voces y gritos, cambió de dirección una vez más saliéndose del camino, parecían estar en problemas, tenía que ayudarlos... 

Iba tan preocupada por llegar que no se dio cuenta lo que pasaba alrededor, si hubiera estado más atenta hubiera notado el enorme rayo rojo que salió de la nada y que iba directamente hacia ella... no lo notó hasta que estaba por golpearla, no tenía tiempo de hacer nada, no podía formar un escudo, aunque no creía que un escudo normal podría pararlo, cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe....

Sintió que algo la empujaba y que caía al piso....

Abrió los ojos, Severus estaba sobre ella, con parte de brazo quemada, parecía haber corrido para alcanzarla porque le costaba respirar...

- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó él

- Sí, estoy bien, gracias por salvarme –dijo Sonja, ambos se miraron por unos segundos, luego agregó- ahora podrías levantarte... para poder ir a averiguar...

Él no pudo evitar mostrar cierta incomodidad, se levanto rápidamente, y la ayudó a pararse ... no tardaron en escuchar los gritos, corrieron en su dirección...

- Harry, Ron y Hermione –dijo Sonja mientras corrían

- ¿Qué? –preguntó él confundido

- Ellos....salieron corriendo con el primer ruido, ya deben haber encontrado la causa...

Así era... llegaron hasta un pequeño claro en el bosque... en realidad se veía pequeño en comparación de lo que lo ocupaba... era un ser terrible, un monstruo; los árboles apenas si ocultaban su cabeza, debía medir unos 8 metros, era de un extraño color rojizo, tenía fuertes brazos y piernas, en las manos tenía púas afiladas de unos cincuenta cm. que podían atravesar cualquier cosa con facilidad y de su enorme cabeza salían numeroso cuernos negros...

Sonja buscó alrededor, Ron había caído sentado en el suelo, no parecía estar malherido, Hermione estaba justo a su lado, ella sí había recibido un duro golpe, pero no estaba inconsciente e intentaba levantarse lentamente... justo frente al monstruo estaba Harry, de pie y utilizando diversos hechizos, pero no funcionaban.... aquel ser seguía de pie, y sin inmutarse...

Abrió la boca y lanzó otro de sus potentes rugidos, el piso tembló una vez más....

- ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? –dijo Sonja, Severus a su lado, no contestó.

Harry notó su llegada y les avisó.... justo a tiempo...

- ¡Cuidado! Al piso –gritó mientras él se hacía a un costado....

De la boca de aquel ser salió un rayo, igual al que casi golpea a Sonja....

Se levantaron apenas pasó, Ron y Hermione ya estaban de pie, ella con parte de la pierna quemada, en el rostro de ambos Sonja pudo ver determinación cuando se lanzaron contra el monstruo una vez más...

Severus corrió hacia ellos, lanzando sus mejores hechizos, y llamándolo hacia un costado para que se alejara de los chicos y les diera una oportunidad de escapar...

Sonja entendió el plan y corrió hacia allá para ayudar, no en vano era profesora de DCAO, ella también sabía unas cuantas maldiciones...

Ahora peleaban los cinco, pero aquel ser ni se alteraba....

- Tienen que irse, corran hacia el colegio –les gritó Severus, mientras esquivaba una de las púas.....

- Vayan, nosotros lo detendremos –dijo Sonja, lanzando otro hechizo paralizador- Avisen al director...

- ¡No! –gritó Harry- es demasiado peligroso...

El monstruo junto sus brazos y los abrió, produjo una ráfaga que los lanzó a todos varios metros hacia atrás....

Sonja se levantó con dificultad, todos los demás seguían en el piso, Severus y Harry hacia la derecha , Hermione y Ron hacia la izquierda.... vio con horror que aquel ser se acercaba velozmente hacia Harry y estaba apunto de atravesarlo con las púas.... no lo dudo ni un segundo y gritó:

_¡Protectus Exeliu!_

Era el escudo más fuerte que existía, y muy pocos magos lo dominaban... Sonja lo había aprendido después de la muerte de sus padres, para asegurarse que nunca más le pasara algo malo a quien ella debía cuidar....

La desventaja era que debilitaba al mago, casi tanto como hacer magia sin varita.....

Pero aquí dio resultado porque el monstruo no pudo hacer nada, intentó varios golpes más pero al ver que no funcionaban fue por sus siguientes victimas....

Ron y Hermione seguían en el piso, y parecían inconscientes.... Sonja gritó una vez más y, sin desproteger a Harry y a Severus creó un escudo para ellos.... los golpes no pasaron  y escuchó un gritó de irritación de la criatura....

Pero, ella no daba más... cayó de rodillas al suelo, era demasiado esfuerzo.... 

Ahora se acercaba a ella, como si se hubiera dado cuenta quien evitaba sus golpes.... se lanzó sobre ella para eliminarla....

Sonja sintió la enorme púa penetrar su abdomen, la atravesó con la facilidad con la que pasa un cuchillo por la mantequilla y Sonja supo que moriría, era una herida fatal....  escuchó un grito junto a ella ...."Severus...." pensó... era extraño como pensaba en él siempre que estaba en peligro de muerte, sonrió recordando el pasado..... antes de desvanecerse y caer en la oscuridad....

***********************

¿Fin?

Noooooooooooooooooo, es broma.........

Hola ^_________^

¡Por fin! Más de un mes después, y conseguí adelantar un poco ( y si es poco....la verdad es que es otro capítulo corto) de la historia... y además la puse peor... ¿Estará muerta? ;__;

Contestando a los reviews:

Marine: No te puedes quejar, ya que te he contado muchísimas cosas sobre esta historia ^__^

Ralkm Diggory: En realidad Sonja no pude ser muy mala con él, mira todo lo que le aguanta en este capítulo...^__^

Adriana: Me alegra saber que te gustó él capítulo anterior, se supone que durate este tiempo ella también a ayudado a Neville.... me imagino que él puede dar alguna sorpresa ^__^

Mary-alexa: Bueno, demoré bastante... pero menos que con el anterior....

Sakura-Corazón: No puedo contestar quién es, pero creo que has dado en el blanco ^__^

Rakshah: Yo creo lo mismo... y que necesita alguien que lo anime... y para eso está Sonja ¿o estaba? Jua,jua,jua *risa maligna*...... ^__^

Alexandra: Bueno, ya era hora...pero tienes que decirme que te parecen pues.... a y tenemos que ir de todas maneras antes que empiece otra vez la universidad.... 

Renato(x2): Gracias ^__^... y sí fue... ya sabes lo que estoy contestando, pero no lo repitas .... *bajando la voz* es s-e-c-r-e-t-o   ^__^

Rosi-chan: Muchas gracias... me demoré bastante ;__;.... ojalá el siguiente pueda acabarlo más rápido....y no sé cuantos faltan... yo creo que bastantes, porque todavía no explicó lo que pasa... ^__^ 

Kitiara: ¿Lo he conseguido? Vaya, la verdad es que él se comporta mejor (a veces) con ella que con la otras personas.... ^__^

snmh:  Sí, yo también creo que a Neville le hará bien su amistad con Sonja... claro que él problema ahora es que si le pasa algo será una pérdida más en su vida...... 

Ya saben muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y no demorar mucho con el que sigue.... aunque lo más probable es que publique antes el 10 de  "La búsqueda" antes...... ^__^


	10. Capítulo X

Capítulo X 

Grymengshe

Un gritó remeció el silencio del bosque... 

El ultimo sonido que escuchó... alguien llamando su nombre.....

- ¡Sonja! –gritó Severus con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, lo había visto... no había podido evitarlo... aquella púa la había atravesado... estaba muerta....

Se levantó de suelo y corrió hacia ella, no importaba el monstruo, no importaban sus heridas, ni siquiera importaba los demás a su alrededor... tenía que llegar junto a ella....

Harry se levantó algo confundido, no tardó en comprender lo que acababa de pasar... la profesora Branwen estaba en el piso, un charco de sangre a su alrededor... Un poco más allá sus mejores amigos aún no reaccionaban y aquel terrible ser estaba a punto de atacar a Snape...

- ¡Aquí! –gritó hacia el monstruo- ¡Es a mí a quién buscas!

Sus gritos hicieron efecto, el ser cambió de dirección y se acercó peligrosamente hacia Harry....

Pero Severus no escuchaba nada, ni se dio cuenta del peligro del que Harry lo acababa de salvar... ahora solo importaba llegar a ella ....salvarla....

Se arrodilló junto a ella y la revisó, la púa había atravesado su cuerpo dejando una herida grande, no podía detener la hemorragia... no podía estar muerta... no podía fallarle otra vez...

La sujetó suavemente entre sus brazos, murmuró su nombre, pero no había respuesta.... intentó encontrar su pulso, pero no pudo hallarlo...... estaba... ella... estaba.....

- ¡Cuidado! –gritó Ron detrás de esta escena, estaba parado junto a Hermione intentando despertarla pero no funcionaba.

Harry luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la criatura, pero no funcionaba, no le había hecho ni el menor daño...

- ¡Desgraciado! –gritó Ron, lanzándose a la pelea, para proteger a Harry, pero su reacción fue unos segundos muy tarde el monstruo ya había lanzado uno de sus rayos contra él....

Ron cerró los ojos ante un terrible destello, contra todo lo esperado el rayo había rebotado en Harry y había caído en el monstruo, que ahora tenía una pequeña herida en la cabeza...

- Algo es algo –dijo Harry agotado

- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Ron asombrado- ¿Cómo rebotó el rayo?

- Fue el escudo de la profesora, es una magia muy avanzada....

Severus reaccionó en medio de su dolor.... El escudo ¿Sigue funcionando? Eso significa....

- ¡Está viva! –gritó, sus alumnos lo miraron un poco confundidos....- Tenemos que llevarla al colegio, urgente, no sabemos cuánto tiempo queda...

En una mejor situación sus alumnos hubieran notado un ánimo en él que jamás habían visto, pero estaban tan golpeados y confundidos que solo atinaron a hacer lo que él pedía...

La colocó mágicamente en una camilla, "Vas a estar bien", pensó... "No puedo perderte otra vez"...

- Tienen que llevarla, avisen al director.... yo distraeré al monstruo....

- Yo también me quedo  –dijo Harry

- Potter, este no es momento para hacerse el héroe...

- No me estoy haciendo nada.... –contestó Harry enojado

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo –dijo Ron- yo llevaré a la profesora que está más grave, regresaré por Hermione con el director...

Severus miró una vez más a la camilla mientras se internaba en el bosque, hizo algo que hacía muchísimos años no hacía... rogó al cielo porque pudiera recuperarse....

Luego él y Harry corrieron hacía donde se encontraba el monstruo.

*********************

Ron corría por entre los árboles intentando encontrar el camino, no podía perderse justo ahora... sabía que dependía de su rapidez que se salvara la profesora Branwen...

- ¿Ron? –preguntó una potente voz

- ¡Hagrid! 

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó mirando a la camilla

- No hay tiempo, necesito llevar a la profesora a la enfermería y llamar al director urgente....

- Sigue el camino derecho –Ron empezó a correr con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, alcanzó a escuchar- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- De frente, no muy lejos –gritó sin detenerse.

No demoró mucho en salir del bosque,  siguió corriendo, estaba por llegar a la puerta cuándo se abrió, salieron el director y la profesora McGonagall, ambos corrieron hacia él con expresiones preocupadas...

- Señor, en el bosque, un monstruo....

El director no contestó, notó una expresión de turbación en su mirada....

- ¡Cómo no me di cuenta!.... –se regañó- Minerva, lleva a la profesora a la enfermería, si mis ojos no me engañan necesita ayuda urgente, pero aún no es demasiado tarde.... Ron, llévame donde están los demás....

- Albus, míralo, está mal herido...

- No hay tiempo Minerva, si mis sospechas son ciertas los demás pueden estar mucho peor....

Corrieron hacía el bosque de nuevo, la profesora corrió hacía la enfermería.... 

De pronto el suelo se remeció y cayó al piso.... pero no pudo preguntarse que era, simplemente se levantó y siguió corriendo....

Si hubiera estado fuera lo hubiera visto.... del medio del bosque había surgido una potente luz blanca justo antes del temblor....

*********************

Sonja estaba envuelta en medio de una luz blanca, estaba tranquila... a pesar de que era obvio que estaba muerta.... ¿Sería este el cielo? Se preguntó, no estaba tan mal, no sentía dolor... y considerando lo que le había pasado... si estuviera viva sentiría un gran dolor....

" Bueno, no está nada mal" se dijo en medio de la luz.... aunque, había tantas cosas que no había hecho, que le hubiera gustado hacer... en algún momento había deseado tener una vida parecida a la de Emily, haberse casado y formado una familia... pero no había vivido mal, había viajado, conocido lugares increíbles.... había amado.....

"Ya, ya empiezo a tener remordimientos" .... lo había arruinado, había huido y lo había arruinado.... "¿Me extrañará?" se preguntó..."¿Sentirá lo que yo en este momento?".....

Entonces tuvo la más asombrosa sensación... como si alguien sujetara su mano, con fuerza....... después sintió que alguien limpiaba su rostro y lo acariciaba..... y su nombre... alguien pronunciaba su nombre.....

No tardó en escuchar otras cosas, ruidos de gente que se movía, gente alrededor de ella.... entonces... no estaba muerta.... 

Primero fueron ruidos sin sentido, por mucho tiempo... pero pronto distinguió voces.... voces conocidas, palabras familiares.....

Entonces lo entendió..... estaba viva....

**********************

- ¿Cómo te has sentido? –preguntó Ron, que aún llevaba las vendas.

- Podría decir que bien.... ya me siento bien, pero la señora Pomfrey insiste en que me quede aquí –dijo Harry, echado en la camilla, comiendo una rana de chocolate.

- A nosotros nos tuvo dos días y no estábamos ni la mitad de mal que tú –dijo Hermione.

- Bueno, pero ya han pasado diez días..... incluso Snape ya salió.

- Sí, pero él es profesor..... –dijo Hermione.

- Además le costó una buena pelea con el director y la señora Pomfrey –dijo Ron un poco riendo.

- Así que por eso es que no está aquí, ya se me hacía raro no verlo cuidando a la profesora.... –dijo Harry

- La verdad... ¿Ustedes creen que ellos....? –empezó Hermione pero un ruido en la cama de al lado la interrumpió....

Sonja, que había escuchado toda la conversación, decidió que era el momento de interrumpir y hacer notar su presencia.... en realidad hacer notar que ya había despertado....

- ¡Profesora! –se acercaron Ron y Hermione, está última salió del cuarto para llamar a la señora Pomfrey que llegó de inmediato a revisarla....

- Muy bien, muy bien –dijo luego de un exhaustivo chequeo- está mejorando, en unos días estará otra vez dando clases....

Sonja sonrió, la señora Pomfrey abrió la cortina y pudo ver a los chicos...

- Y Potter la va a acompañar por un par de días..... - Harry hizo un gesto frustración.

- Ya me siento bien.....

Pero la señora Pomfrey salió de la enfermería sin hacerle caso.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Sonja- Lo último que recuerdo fue que me atacó el monstruo.... ¿Hace cuánto...?

- Diez días –dijo Hermione.

- Realmente es sorprendente todo lo que ha mejorado –dijo Ron- en ese momento creímos que estaba muerta....

- Va, he estado peor –dijo Sonja sin querer realmente recordar todo aquello.... la verdad es que no se sentía tan mal, solo un poco mareada y como si tuviera el cuerpo anestesiado...- ¿Qué sucedió después?

- Bueno –empezó Ron-  Snape corrió hacía usted, Harry también se levantó y comenzó a luchar contra el monstruo....

- Si me atacó con un rayo, pero su escudo lo detuvo –dijo Harry- así el profesor Snape se dio cuenta que estaba viva...

- Entonces yo me encargué de traerla hasta acá y ellos se quedaron peleando –explicó Ron.

- Fue terrible –dijo Hermione- justo me desperté en medio de la pelea, el monstruo lanzaba rayos y ellos respondían.... tuvieron suerte que él escudo estuviera funcionando....

- Sí, pero tuvimos que detenerlo... era peligroso... – dijo Harry

- Sí.... me imagino que Severus se habrá dado cuenta... –respondió Sonja pensativa

- Dijo algo de que el hechizo estaba ligado a usted y que drenaba su energía.....-explicó Hermione

- Luego llegó Hagrid y nos fue mejor –le contó Harry

- Pero aquel ser se puso furioso de repente –contó Hermione- y se lanzó sobre Harry....

- Fue ahí cuándo llegamos, el director y yo –habló Ron- el director dijo unas palabras, todo brilló y de pronto el ser desapareció... y tembló la tierra, casi todos caímos.... Hermione, Harry y Snape se desmayaron....

- Aún no entiendo eso –dijo Hermione preocupada- fue como si de golpe nos hubiéramos quedado sin energía....

Sonja se echó sobre su almohada, había estado tan interesada en la conversación que no se había dado cuenta del dolor que comenzaba a sentir.... tal vez era momento de otra dosis o algo así.....

- ¿Se siente bien? –preguntó Harry

- No es nada, un poco de dolor, nada más....

- ¿Qué puede haber sido esa luz? –preguntó Ron

- Sí es lo que creo –dijo Sonja seriamente- entonces el director corrió un gran riego y la amenaza era más peligrosa de lo que creímos....

- Lo es –dijo una voz en la puerta, Albus Dumbledore estaba en la puerta, y a pesar de sus palabras serias les dedicaba una sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces fue el encantamiento _Inhalicus_? –preguntó Sonja, Harry y Ron los miraron extrañados, Hermione en cambio pareció entenderlo todo porque dijo:

- Pero no se puede matar con el encantamiento _Inhalicus_.

El director le dedicó una sonrisa y le respondió:

- Como siempre tienes razón Hermione....no se puede.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que......? 

- El monstruo sigue vivo –terminó la frase Sonja

*********************

Ron acercó una silla entre las camas de Harry y Sonja para que se sentara el director... algo le decía que esa iba a ser una conversación larga....

- Gracias –le dijo- aunque no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, ni ustedes..... Popy llegará en cualquier momento a sacarnos....

- Lo que no entiendo –dijo Harry- es todo eso del encantamiento Inalico

- _Inhalicus_ –lo corrigió Hermione.

- Bueno, ese –dijo Ron- yo tampoco entiendo

- En realidad no es muy usado ni conocido -explicó el director-..... para ser sincero es...

- Magia negra –terminó Sonja, viendo la cara de preocupación de Ron explicó- tiene muchos usos negativos y peligrosos... y no muchos magos son capaces de usarlo....

- Tampoco el _Protectus Exeliu_ –dijo el director mirando a Sonja

- Así es –contestó ella sonriendo

- ¿Pero qué hace exactamente el Incanico? –preguntó Ron

- _Inhalicus_ –corrigió Hermione exasperada- Es un encantamiento peligroso, absorbe la magia del oponente para aumentar el poder del que lo usa.....

- Eso es –dijo el director

- ¿Y eso usó en aquel momento? –preguntó Harry

- No tenía opción, no tenía forma de derrotarlo, necesitaba más energía –explicó el director

- Pero tiene la desventaja de que no se puede matar con ese hechizo –dijo Sonja

- Mucho menos a algo como eso –explicó Dumbledore- lo único que hice fue encerrarlo

- ¿Pero qué es exactamente eso? –preguntó Ron

- Un Grymengshe –contestó Harry para sorpresa de todos menos de Dumbledore

Justo en ese instante entró la señora Pomfrey para dar otra dosis de la poción a Sonja y conseguir que dejaran tranquilos a los enfermos.... se aseguró personalmente que salieran del cuarto y luego les dio poción para dormir a los dos....

Sonja cayó lentamente en un sueño tranquilo....

************************

Hola, 

Por fin el capítulo X, aunque en esta historia todavía faltan capítulos, espero poder avanzarla más rápido cuando acabe "La búsqueda". 

Muchas gracias por sus reviews:

Mary-alexa: Hola, si está bien, y al parecer no hay nadie capaz de eliminar al mounstro.

Marine: Gracias por lo de interesante, sí... Harry tiene más información que todos los demás.... ¿Tendrá que ver con su desmayo al comienzo de curso? ^___^

snmh: Bueno, no murió... si no Sevie se volvía loco.... y aún faltan explicar muchas cosas sobre el mounstro

Adriana: Te aseguro que casi sigo tu idea, mira que se lo quede Hagrid...aunque si tenías razón en lo de Dumbledore... bueno espero que te guste como se solucionó todo...

Renato: No exactamente... pero tiene que ver con quien-tu –sabes ^___^

Arabella: Tienes razón, en especial Sonja parece tener más vidas que un gato ^___^

Janice: ¡Bien! No puedo creer que lo leyeras todo… mira que Marine me chismeó que no te lo podías.......^_____^ (no mentira, no hagas caso)

Rakshah: Sí, Sonja está bien.... a ver si viendo que casi la pierde se decide y le confieza que la sigue queriendo ^____^

RVD: No pude mandarlo... porque prometí que enviaba primero el de la búsqueda (que fue el que me costó escribir) disculpa por la demora.

Narnia: Me alegra que lo pudieras leer al fin, dile que gracias por su recomendación...pero que no se pase y lo lea ella también (parece que todavía no lo ha hecho) y a ver si la convences de que mande su historia (¿La has leído? Está muy buena)

Bueno, de nuevo gracias a todos, espero que les guste este capítulo y espero sus opiniones ^___________^


	11. Capítulo XI

Hola, si un capítulo nuevo (milagro de Navidad) ... ¿Alguien recuerda está humilde historia? Espero que sí.... 

Si alguien lo lee (si es así un abrazote para ustedes) aquí un pequeño resumen:

Mounstrote atacó Hogwarts, Sonja casi se muere (y a Sev casi le da una ataque, por supuesto) tuvieron una pequeña conversación con Dumbledore (en la que se demuestra que Harry sabe más de lo que dice) y ahora (después de 10 días) sigue en la enfermería...

En este capí nada sobre el mounstro pero sí una conversación importante ^___________^

Capítulo XI

Visitas

Sonja despertó al día siguiente, pero con ganas de dormir más, mientras dormía no había sentido nada, pero ahora el dolor reaparecía, decidió mantener sus ojos cerrados e intentar regresar al sueño que había tenido, no lo recordaba bien, pero había sido muy bonito... pero no pudo hacerlo, un molesto murmullo de voces venía del otro lado de la cortina, por supuesto venían de Ron y Hermione, además de una voz chillona, que reconoció como un elfo...

Por fin abrió los ojos, quería decirles que hablaran claro y se dejaran de cuchicheos...entonces entendió la razón de estos, Severus estaba sentado sobre su cama, mirándola dormir, por un instante su mirada conservó algo de ternura, pero esta desapareció totalmente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba despierta.

- Es hora de tu poción –dijo bastante serio, los murmullos del otro lado cesaron.

A pesar de todo Sonja sonrió, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esa era su manera de demostrar afecto.

- Severus, tenemos que hablar...

- Primero toma la poción –dijo acercándole una copa.

Se levantó para alcanzarla, pero el dolor la interrumpió a mitad de camino... llegó a ver estrellitas...

Él la rodeó con su brazo y la ayudó a levantarse completamente.

- Gracias...

- Toma la poción... te hará bien...

No estaba en condiciones de ponerse a discutir, se acercó la copa a los labios, y se detuvo inmediatamente.

- Pero si esto tiene asfódelo.... –dijo mientras olía la pócima

- Debes descansar... –dijo él con tonito de padre sobreprotector

- ¡Ya dormí lo suficiente! Necesitamos hablar

Por supuesto al lado se detuvieron los murmullos, todos parecían muy atentos a la conversación... Sonja comprendió que Severus antes se moría que discutir de su vida privada delante de sus alumnos (sobretodo Harry), pero no tenía opción...

- No es momento que actúes como una niña... tómate la poción de una vez y descansa..

Se miraron un buen rato en una intensa (y bastante infantil) lucha de miradas... realmente quería hablar con él... pero ella sabía cuando había perdido y (por más que le costara reconocerlo) esta era una de esas (pocas) ocasiones.

El dolor se había vuelto simplemente insoportable, le costaba respirar....

Comenzó a beber la poción poco a poco, bajo la atenta mirada de él, y bastó que bebiera la última gota para sentirse somnolienta.

Apoyó otra vez la cabeza contra la almohada, el dolor empezó a desaparecer y se quedó nuevamente dormida.

*************************

- Pero ¿No piensas explicarnos? –escuchó la voz preocupada de Ron

- Harry, no puedes seguir con eso, si está pasando algo...- reclamaba Hermione

- No es nada

- ¿Y los gritos? –le recordó Hermione

- Una simple pesadilla

- Harry...

Estaba despierta otra vez, el dolor había regresado, no sabía cuanto había dormido, pero debía ser bastante pues fuera estaba ya oscuro... notó que junto a ella había alguien... dos personas que hablaban tranquilas en voz baja, otra vez abrió los ojos.... casi se desmaya.

- ¿Emily?

Era ella, y no había cambiado casi nada... casi... claro que los años no habían pasado en vano (por ninguna de las dos) y ahora tenía una aire mucho más tranquila.

- Sonja –se acercó y la abrazó con cuidado, estaba llorando

- Calma...

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? No sé nada de ti en años y, cuando por fin apareces,  me llega una carta para decirme que estás malherida

- Oh, pero no es nada... –dijo Sonja, quitándole importancia

- ¿Nada?¿ Un mounstro te atravesó por la mitad y me dices que no es nada?

- Has estado hablando con Severus.....-le reclamó 

- Sí, y el pobre está tan preocupado, me recuerda a cuando estuviste en el hospital, parece que no hubiera dormido en días...

- No, ese es su "look" natural...

Emily la miró enojada, pero atrás de la cortina se escucharon unas risitas.... también pudo ver quien acompañaba a Emily

- Jacques –dijo sonriendo

- Sonja

- A pasado tanto tiempo

- Desde el bautizo de Jessica –recordó Emily

- Tanto.... 

- Pero lo importante es que estás aquí... viva....

Alguien más entró a la enfermería, Sonja estaba segura de que era señora Pomfrey dispuesta a botar a sus visitas... pero no... era Severus dispuesto a botar a sus visitas....

- Ya despertó –dijo Emily, en lo que parecía ser más una acusación que una afirmación.

- Ya es momento de otra dosis

- ¿Pretenden tenerme dopada hasta que mejore?

- ¿Dopada? –preguntaron casi al unísono

Sonja se sujetó la cabeza, no tenía ganas de explicarse

- Perfectamente puedes preparar la poción sin el ajenjo, Severus, y si le colocas algo de escerbono calmará el dolor y...

- Sé muy bien como preparar mis pociones –dijo bastante enojado

- Y yo también por si no lo recuerdas, además la que se lo tiene que tomar soy yo y....

- Basta niños, basta –dijo Emily, bromeando- los dos son muy buenos y bla, bla,bla, ahora se podrían dejar de discutir... tú, tómate la poción y deja de renegar que Severus cambiará la receta para que puedas permanecer despierta....

Para su sorpresa él no replicó y no le quedó otra que beberse toda la poción de golpe y volver a recostarse...

************************

Cuando se despertó ya era de mañana, y, como ya era costumbre, la enfermería estaba llena de ruido, de ruido de conversaciones.

Escuchó mencionar su nombre un par de veces, pero no le dio mucha importancia..... estaba hablando Emily, Jacques, Harry, Hermione y Ron....

Parecían estar contando anécdotas del colegio, hablando sobre James y Lily... y quidditch....

De pronto todo quedó en silencio... Sonja presentía el porque... si el dolor regresaba, eso significaba....

- Sonja –escuchó a su lado.

Era Severus con otra copa de poción....

- Sin aditivos –le dijo en voz baja, y con tono de resentimiento...

Esperó que se bebiera toda la poción y luego dijo:

- Dice la señora Pomfrey que es hora de que camines un poco...

Eso era sorprendente, claro, si uno no sabía leer bien a Severus, eso hubiera sonado como una orden, pero era en realidad una invitación... quería hablar con ella...

Se puso una bata y pantuflas, ni Emily ni Jacques se sintieron ofendidos por que los dejara, aunque los demás quedaron un poco confundidos.

Él le ofreció su brazo, realmente era difícil caminar y solo podía hacerlo en pasos  pequeños.... caminaron hasta estar seguros de estar solos... era un pequeño balcón... había llegado el momento, después de catorce años, de hablar y decir la verdad...

- Supongo que será importante –comenzó él, a la defensiva

- Lo es.... me equivoqué Severus... cometí un gran error y nunca voy a dejar de arrepentirme...

Él no le preguntó de que se trataba, ni siquiera dudó... a pesar de que era orgullosa, a pesar que peleaba con él cada vez que podía... tenía que hacerlo, tenía que arreglar las cosas... o al menos intentarlo.

- Pero tenía mis motivos.... tenía una razón... jamás hubiéramos sido felices mientras soportara el peso de la muerte de mis padres... mientras tú creyeras que era tú culpa...

- Sonja....

- No, espera... déjame terminar.... tenía que hacer algo, por mí...pero yo te amaba Severus, realmente te amaba y el que yo me fuera no fue tú culpa... no tuvo nada que ver...

- ¿Nada que ver? Me dejaste sin explicación...

- ¿Y tú no hiciste lo mismo? ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Me dejaste sola en el baño... sin más explicación que un Adiós

- Pero luego... –comenzó, pero pronto se dio cuenta que debía aclarar eso por lo menos- Sonja, yo quería protegerte, yo sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo mucho antes que  tú y yo... ¿No entiendes? Quería alejarte de ese mundo...

- ¡Y salió tan bien! –dijo ella con ironía- Lo único que hiciste fue convencerme para que fuera auror....

- Esa fue tú decisión porque eres tan extraordinariamente testaruda.... además, no estamos hablando de eso, me parece...

- Tienes razón, estamos hablando de cómo te has comportado desde que regresé...

- ¿Sí? Tenía la idea que estábamos hablando sobre como arruinaste todo lo que teníamos...

- Bien, sí soy culpable... lo arruiné, lo reconozco...pero no fue una decisión fácil, fue lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida... yo te amaba

- Ya lo has dicho –dijo con incredulidad...

- Aún te amo.... –y añadió- aunque no estoy segura por qué

- Ni yo 

- Severus... te escuché, cuando me atacó el mounstro, escuche tú voz... y luego en la enfermería.... fue como aquella vez... tú voz me trajo de vuelta...

No sabía que esperar, nunca lo hacía tratándose de él.... pudo notar que deseaba decirle algo, que estaba luchando consigo mismo....pero ¿Por qué? No lo sabía...

- No quiero perderte

Sonja casi se desmaya ahí mismo, eso si que era una declaración... demasiado precisa, en especial para él, cuya demostración de amor era hacerte enojar y perder la paciencia.

- Ni yo a ti –dijo ella.

Otra vez la lucha interna, pero está vez si pudo leerlo... una característica muy fuerte en él... el orgullo....

Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero ella se acercó, no iba a permitir que algo como el orgullo se interpusiera entre ellos... le haría recordar lo que sentía por ella o moriría en el intento.

Dos segundos después de haberlo pensado casi se cumple... el dolor regresó con más fuerza que nunca, casi se desmaya, estuvo a punto de caer al piso... pero él la sostuvo...

- Será mejor que regresemos –dijo él, y en el fondo pudo notar cierto alivio

Mientras regresaban a la enfermería Sonja estaba segura de que había perdido una gran oportunidad, pero no se rendiría tan fácil.....

*****************************

^________^

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, debería contestarlos personalmente, pero son las 2:00 am y me están mandando a apagar la computadora ;_____; de todas maneras saben que son muy apreciados y bien recibidos (así que por fa manden ^^)


	12. Capítulo XII

Capítulo XII 

Regreso

No era fácil volver a la rutina diaria, después de haber pasado tantos días echada, y la última semana siempre acompañada de Emily, se sentía extraño estar de vuelta en su cuarto, sola, y además aún adolorida.

Salió de la bañera (lo cual había sido bastante difícil), se envolvió en su toalla y se acercó a su cama para ponerse la ropa...., no se podía agachar, ni hacer movimientos bruscos ni nada, porque si lo hacía el dolor regresaba, pero lo que sin duda le molestaba más era la enorme cicatriz que tenía justo en medio del estómago, y que también seguía hasta la espalda, tal como había atravesado la púa.

Después de demorarse lo que se podría describir como una eternidad para cambiarse, se arregló un poco y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para lo que sería su primer desayuno real en mucho tiempo.

Una gran ronda de aplausos retumbó en el comedor justo cuando entró, le tomo unos segundos el darse cuenta que eran para ella, después de dar las gracias (emocionada casi hasta las lágrimas) se dirigió con la velocidad de un rayo (lo que hace el hambre) a la mesa de profesores, dispuesta a comer todo lo que le pusieran por delante....

Eso si era comida de verdad y no el extraño puré, que Popy insistía en darle y que tenía un misterioso tono verde....

Después de comer casi media docena de panqueques con miel, y un gran tazón de frutas, recién regresaron todos sus sentidos a su sitio, justo a tiempo para la campana que daba comienzo a las clases.

Otra vez regresaba a la rutina, pero se acostumbró rápidamente (considerando que tenía tres clases distintas antes del almuerzo), Severus había hecho un excelente trabajo reemplazándola y todos estaban al día, no podía decir lo mismo de las clases prácticas, que él no podía dar y por lo tanto tendría que avanzar más rápido.

Al terminar la última clase aún tenía mucho por hacer

- ¿Profesora? 

Estaba recogiendo todas sus cosas y se sorprendió que quedara alguien en el salón, después de la clase superintensiva de práctica la mayoría no quería quedarse ni un segundo más, levantó la mirada, era Hermione.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó preocupada, algo no andaba bien

- No...bueno, sí.....

- Justo ahora tengo que hacer...pero puedes acompañarme y hablaremos en el camino.

Salieron juntas al pasillo, en ese momento todos salían de clases y todo era un bullicio, caminaron un buen rato hasta que se calmó y empezaron a hablar.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Quería hablar sobre.... –pudo notar un momento de duda

- Dime Hermione....

- Bueno, es sobre el.... mounstro... diré.... el Grymengshe –dijo la muchacha con cuidado.

Sonja intentó demostrar que no significaba nada para ella, pero el dolor que sintió justo en la herida la traicionó...

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Hermione con el mismo tono protector que había usado hace un rato Sonja con ella....

¿Qué clase de profesora de DCAO era? Sus alumnos tenían miedo de asustarla..... tenía que mantener la compostura...

- Sí, no pasa nada... ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa sobre el Grymengshe? –preguntó en el tono más académico del mundo.

- He estado buscando información en algunos libros –dijo antes de quedarse callada... como si hubiera hablado de más... Sonja no tardó en preguntarse qué clase de libros había leído....

- ¿Artes oscuras?

La muchacha enrojeció levemente pero luego levantó la mirada

- Sí... ¡Pero solo por información! –se justificó casi gritando

- Ya, ya esta bien...... no lo dudo..... supongo que no encontraste mucho....

- No mucho....

Se detuvieron un segundo, Sonja la miró directo a los ojos.....

- Me imagino que tu preocupación no será puramente teórica....

- No.... –dijo Hermione, sin explicar nada más

- Harry no les ha contado lo que sabe –dijo Sonja leyendo la mirada de su alumna

Otra vez quedaron en silencio antes de continuar bajando, estaban en un pasillo casi oscuro, iluminado levemente por unas antorchas, de pronto Hermione se dio cuenta a donde se dirigían..... ¿Sería verdad lo que decían sobre ellos?

- Bueno, quisiera poder ayudarte, pero no soy lo que se dice una experta en el tema..... Tal vez ya sepas esto, pero no vas a encontrar al Grymengshe en un libro de artes oscuras...pues no lo es.... aunque me temo que no lo encontrarás en ningún libro....

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, es una magia muy poderosa y muy antigua (NA: ¡Oh! Algo nunca antes visto en los fanfics *risa irónica*... está bien no será en extremo original...pero no escribo hace meses ;____;... así que plisssssss sigan leyendo) es una Invocación....

- ¿Una Invocación? Pero se supone que....

- ¿No existen? –dijo Sonja que una sonrisa- Se supone que es una leyenda... un poder que los magos y brujas perdimos hace mucho tiempo, invocar la fuerza de la naturaleza en forma de un ser.... al parecer alguien encontró la forma de lograrlo otra vez... lo cual es impresionante, no cualquiera es capaz de controlar a los Grymengshes....

- Voldemort.... –murmuró Hermione

- Supongo que sí

Sonja sabía que significaba esto... si Voldemort había descubierto la manera de utilizar esta magia, nada impedía que lo hiciera de nuevo... ¿Y si ese mounstro era solo de prueba? 

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la clase de pociones.... la voz inconfundible de Severus resonaba por todo el pasillo... estaba enojado... y Sonja presentía el por qué.... 

- Llegas tarde –le dijo en un tono nada encantador, luego pasó a mirar a Hermione... pero antes que preguntara Sonja se le adelantó

- Estábamos discutiendo algunos hechizos de práctica....

Él puso su mirada de " no me interesa" y entró sin decir nada.... Sonja se despidió, y como si estuviera a punto de cumplir un castigo entró a la clase.

- No puedo entender tu mal humor..... –dijo ella en un tono relajado

- ¿No lo entiendes?..... te dije... no, no solo te dije, te pedí que descansaras, que dejáramos esto para otro momento, pero tú no quisiste....

- Severus, yo...

- Y luego –continuó él sin hacerle el menor caso- después de insistir....llegas tarde....

- Una alumna necesitaba mi ayuda...no le iba a decir que no....

Él contestó con un gruñido y se acercó a un caldero, estaba ya listo en el fuego, al lado se encontraban un buen número de ingredientes, incluyendo los frasquitos que ella le había dado.

- Empezaremos con el _Lepidium meyenii_ –dijo Sonja con total seriedad, y cambiando de tema- los chamanes peruanos la usan como reconstituyente, el jugo tiene un gran potencial afrodisíaco.... pero usándolo con el polvo de griniela tal vez.....

- Se podría usar además para sanar heridas.... ¿Aún te molesta?

- Caminar es un suplicio –suspiró Sonja- no me puedo agachar... ni que decir de clases prácticas... 

- Te dije que descansaras.....

- ¡Ya sé!.... mira, ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? Porque si no yo puedo.....

- No puedes nada, tú misma lo has dicho..... Esta bien... creo que puede funcionar

Comenzaron, utilizando las notas de Sonja y su propio conocimiento tardaron poco para dar con la combinación adecuada...

- No estoy seguro que debas tomar eso, es solo una prueba y......

Antes que hubiera terminado la frase Sonja ya se había terminado la poción, que no era nada desagradable, sintió un calor restaurador a través de su cuerpo, solo unos segundos después de tomarla ya se sentía mejor.

- Definitivamente funciona  -dijo mientras se agachaba y levantaba rápidamente- ya no me duele.... –luego se toco el abdomen- y ya no se siente la herida... –dijo mientras se levantaba la blusa y se quitaba las vendas - definitivamente ha bajado.....

Levantó la mirada solo para ver a Severus pálido, él no había visto la herida antes, o por lo menos no desde que el mounstro se la había hecho y no esperaba que continuara (a pesar de las pociones) de esa manera...

- No te preocupes....estoy mejor....

Él se acercó, se notaba preocupado, a pesar que en aquel preciso instante la herida bajaba poco a poco gracias a la poción.

- No me sorprende que no pudieras agacharte.... –dijo tocando la piel junto a la herida mientras la examinaba mejor

- Creo que el Grymengshe tenía algún tipo de veneno que impide la regeneración del tejido....

Se quedó allí sin más palabras, él acercó su mano y acarició su mejilla.... había estado a punto de perderla, había sido tan estúpido, y luego se había alejado...como siempre....pero ahora...

- ¡Ajem!

Tanto Sonja como Severus saltaron, como si los hubieran sacado de un trance.... era el director... 

- Lamento interrumpirlos.....

- No interrumpe, estábamos probando una nueva poción –dijo mientras se alejaba de ella a velocidad de rayo y se acercaba al caldero para servir otra copa.

- Sí, ya lo veo –dijo Dumbledore, que veía la situación mejor que cualquiera de los dos- ya llegó una autorización del ministerio... ya hay fecha para la salida a Hogsmeade...el próximo viernes.

- ¿Hogsmeade? –preguntó Sonja  esperanzada, habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez

- Sí, dada la situación es necesario que los alumnos tengan distracciones, aunque sea por un par de horas....

- Profesor, yo debo insistir en que no es buena idea, es peligroso, y justo después de un ataque.

- No es "justo después", ya han pasado veinte días –protestó Sonja, luego mirando al director agregó- yo también creo que es una buena idea.

- Severus, ya incluí tu nombre en la lista de profesores, también iran McGonagall, Hagrid...

- Y yo –interrumpió Sonja

- Tú no estás en condiciones....

- Yo soy la profesora de DCAO

- Eso no tiene nada que ver... sigues enferma....

- Ya estoy mejor, además es la próxima semana, para entonces estaré mucho mejor.

- No se diga más –interrumpió el director, aunque lo hizo en tono alegre, fue obvio para ambos que ya se había cansado de la pelea- agregaré tu nombre a la lista, Sonja.

- Gracias

El director salió del salón y Sonja no tardó en hacer lo mismo, estaba claro que el humor de Severus había cambiado y no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando....

Por ahora se contentaba con la mirada que le había dedicado antes que los interrumpieran y con la idea de ver Hogsmeade nuevamente.

********************

Hola ^____^

No sé si alguien se acuerde de esta historia, pero yo sigo no más (testaruda como siempre)

Si empezara a contarles la cantidad de problemas que he tenido, duraría más que esta historia, así que no lo haré, lo que si me hace feliz es tener el tiempo de escribir nuevamente y así descansar un poco la mente de problemas y darme un gusto, aunque se nota que estoy algo "oxidada" espero que los capítulos de aquí en adelante salgan mejores y más rápidos.

Un beso a todos los que dejaron reviews, a los que siguen leyendo (así no dejen reviews)....

Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi amiga Marine, una gran escritora de fics, un super abrazo para ella y mejórate pronto mujer así regresas a escribir... mira que me has dejado con la duda.....

^_________^


	13. Capítulo XIII

Capítulo XIII

Visita a Hogsmeade

El viento helado sopló con más fuerza y Sonja estuvo segura que no tardaría en empezar a llover, se envolvió más en su abrigo y siguió caminando, llevaban casi veinte minutos en el pueblo y él no había dicho ni una sola palabra, o al menos no a ella, ya había derrochado su dosis diaria de antipatía (y con creces) gritándole a un grupo numeroso de tercer año, luego a una pareja de sexto y a unas muchachas de cuarto que se habían quedado mirándolos por un rato y luego les dedicaron unas risitas.

Sonja suspiró, todo el colegio parecía tener una extraña idea romántica sobre ellos, pero la realidad no podía estar más lejana, desde ese último viernes él no le había dicho más de dos palabras y aún seguía furioso por todo el asunto del paseo.

Y ella no le quería dar la razón, claro que estaba en condiciones, a pesar de que ahora, después de media hora de pie, estaba a punto de desmayarse por el dolor y no podía soportar el frío.

Otra vez, y con más fuerza, el viento se levantó, bajaban ahora la colina, desde la Casa de los Gritos, donde habían evitado una pelea y después de quitar algunos puntos (250 sumó Sonja después de los castigos individuales) bajaron, con la mirada furiosa de los niños tras ellos.

Por supuesto ahora no era factible que ganara algún concurso de popularidad, eso era lo que uno obtenía por ir al lado de Severus cuando este se encontraba de mal humor.... este paseo no había resultado como ella esperaba...

Una ligera llovizna empezó a caer, justo cuando regresaban a la calle principal del pueblo, notó como la mayoría buscaba refugio dentro de alguna tienda... entonces se le ocurrió una idea... si seguía de pie y con ese frío tendrían que llevarla en camilla...

- Vamos- dijo mientras lo cogía de la mano con fuerza y lo llevaba (casi arrastrando) hacia Las tres escobas.

Él murmuró alguna protesta pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaban dentro...

En toda su vida jamás (ni siquiera en las redadas de mortífagos) había visto una reacción como esa... un silencio casi sepulcral llenó el local, muchas caras se tornaron pálidas y un par de alumnos parecían al borde del desmayo...pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente, porque inmediatamente después el lugar se llenó de bulla, pero no el ruido normal de conversaciones, no, era más bien, como el vuelo de cientos de mosquitos....

Se acercó a una mesa vacía (aún llevándolo de la mano) y luego se hacerlo sentar se acomodó por fin.... suspiró, recién notó que en el lugar hacía bastante calor, se sacó el abrigo y miró alrededor.

- Este lugar no ha cambiado nada –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

- No.... nada –dijo él cortante 

- Branwen ¿verdad?

Sonja levantó la cabeza, era la dueña del local, que la saludaba con una sonrisa amable

- Sí.... ¿Todavía se acuerda?

- Claro que recuerdo, andabas con el grupo de Ravenclaws más escandaloso de Hogwarts, jamás he visto algo igual....

Sonja recordó cuando se sentaban con el equipo de Quidditch, claro que ella nunca fue la escandalosa, esa era Emily...

- ¿Y que se van a servir? –dijo en un tono extraño, no parecía tan sorprendida de verla a ella como de verlo a él, después que ordenaron y que la señora Rosmerta se había alejado lo suficiente, le preguntó:

- ¿No vienes muy seguido, no?

- No

Pasó un grupo de chicas de sétimo que los miraron como si fueran algún tipo de animal extraño y luego se fueron cuchicheando entre ellas, Sonja (a pesar de no ser chismosa ni nada parecido) llegó a oír algo de lo que decían... y no pudo evitar reírse.

- No puedo creer las cosas que dicen... realmente ahora es peor que cuando estudiábamos –dijo cada palabra deprimiéndose un poco más, se estaba sintiendo vieja.

- ¿Qué dicen? – dijo él

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, había cambiado su tono de "pobre-quién-se-cruce-en-mi-camino" a uno de "me-hago-el-enojado-pero-realmente-no", y a pesar que no era mucho, al menos era algo....

- De todo un poco –le contestó- algunas cosas.. bueno....no muy lejos de la verdad, algunos de primero dicen que fuimos novios y los chicos... de tercero dicen...bueno, que te aprovechaste de mi enfermedad para darme un filtro amoroso.

Severus pasó del pálido al morado...casi se atora con lo que estaba tomando....

- Pe..ro..como...se...atreven –comenzó a hablar, mientras tosía y cada vez más enojado.

- Cálmate –dijo ella sonriendo- sabes que no es cierto... además eso no es nada a comparación de lo que dicen las chicas de sétimo... –agregó en tono casual.

- Sí...lástima que _eso_ no sea cierto.....

Ahora fue el turno de Sonja de atorarse.... nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, la verdad... ¿Qué había intentado decirle? ¿Estaría hablando en serio?

Levantó la mirada, recuperó el aliento y le sonrió... y ocurrió un hecho casi milagroso, el también la miró y....sonrió.

La salida se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante... pero justo cuando Sonja había escogido las palabras exactas que quería decirle, la puerta del local se abrió una vez más, y no era alumnos, era la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwick y Hagrid que parecían haber salido de la ducha, entraron tiritando y los miraron con curiosidad.

- ¡Así que aquí están! –dijo la profesora McGonagall, algo resentida

- Sí, estábamos.....

- Supongo que vigilando a los alumnos... me parece que han hecho un buen trabajo aquí...

- Ah....

- Por eso deberían ir a vigilar otras tiendas del pueblo...-dijo sentenciándolos al frío y la lluvia

No hubo lugar a reclamo, Sonja se sintió como otra vez en el colegio, la profesora siempre había sido la más estricta... no había forma de rebatir sin meterse en problemas.

Salieron juntos y caminaron por las tiendas, vigilando de que no hubiera dificultades, pero a pesar del viento y la tormenta que estaba empezando, fue la parte más agradable del día, Severus se había olvidado de ser horrible con los alumnos y se estaba comportando casi como antes... pronto empezaron a conversar y más parecía que habían salido de paseo ellos que los alumnos.

Pero no duró mucho, más rápido de lo que hubiera querido llegó la hora de regresar al colegio, se separaron para buscar a todos los alumnos y vigilar desde distintos puntos que nada ocurriera, el regreso no tuvo más inconvenientes y pronto estuvieron en el vestíbulo.

****************

- Y por supuesto también deberíamos usar _Pederana_

- Ajá –contestó él, pero sonó más como un gruñido

Acababan de terminar de cenar, y mientras los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos comunes, ellos se habían levantado de la mesa rápidamente para escabullirse rumbo a las mazmorras..... aunque no era tan interesante como podría sonar.

El hecho era que estaban caminando juntos a casi un metro de distancia y la conversación (que corría únicamente por el lado de Sonja) se limitaba a los ingredientes de las pociones que estaban a punto de preparar.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Ni ella misma lo sabía, habían mantenido una muy agradable conversación y luego él (remarcando el él) había sugerido aprovechar ahora para avanzar un poco con la investigación.

Y aunque eso se podría interpretar de muchas formas..... resultaba claro que lo único que iba a pasar entre ellos era que iban a avanzar con la investigación.

O al menos eso creía ella....

- Sonja

Ella se detuvo en seco. Había algo en su tono de voz...

- ¿Hablabas en serio? La última vez....

Al ver que ella no entendía, agregó:

- Cuando aún estabas en la enfermería

Ella entendió inmediatamente

- Todo lo que dije ese día fue muy en serio Severus, fui sincera al decir que lo siento, que lamento todo lo que pasó .... y que aún te amo....

Él se acercó a ella, parecía seguir dudando; Sonja no podía entender lo que estaba pasando por su mente en aquel momento, pero sabía lo que sentía y no lo iba a dejar pasar. Ella también se acercó a él.... le recordó aquella vez, tanto tiempo atrás....su primer beso.

Acarició su mejilla y se acercó, tal vez todo podría salir bien ahora. Ya se estaban besando cuando lo sintió, había alguien justo detrás de ellos. 

********************************

Hola,

Parece a que están condenados a que se les interrumpa......

Bueno, no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado, ya salió el quinto libro y yo que no puedo avanzar con esta historia.

Debo comunicarles que me he rendido con "La búsqueda" por algún motivo no puedo sentarme a escribir el final así que aquí les va: 

_Melanie derrota a Lucius, sobrevive gracias a que Harry detiene la explosión del brazalete, Hermione le cuenta a Harry la verdad (es decir que Melanie mintió para no hacerlo sufrir) entonces él la va a buscar y justo antes que ella suba al tren la detiene y le dice que la ama, y ella lo acepta, le dice que también lo ama, pero que no podría funcionar pues él es mago y ella ya perdió toda la magia._

_Entonces él le dice que no importa y se besan (NA: qué cursi!!!!....con razón no podía sentarme a escribirlo) y entonces descubre ella que aún tiene magia (al detener la explosión Harry le trasfirió algo de su magia, como le ocurrió a él con Voldemort) y deciden quedar juntos y felices para siempre (o al menos hasta que el conozca a la mamá de Melanie que es una bruja –en el peor sentido de la palabra- y decida que no quiere esa clase de suegra)._

Bueno.... un saludo a todos y mil gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
